Nuevo Integrante
by SonAntonio
Summary: Una alteración de Dragón Ball GT, donde Bardock, el padre de Goku, fue encontrado en una nave espacial saiyajin y ahora se unirá a Goku, Pan y Trunks en sus proximas aventuras y peleas que habrá. Su aparición afectará mucho la historia, ahora que viva con Goku y el resto de los guerreros Z.
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro inesperado

Nuevo Integrante

 **Hola, esta historia es una alternativa de Dragon Ball GT, en la que me voy a centrar en la saga de Baby, donde Goku y los demás encuentran a Bardock en el espacio y este se unirá a ellos en las nuevas batallas que tendrán. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y casi ninguno va a tener cambios de personalidad. Voy a tratar de ser lo más fiel a la historia, tal vez tenga pequeños errores, pero es alternativa.**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro inesperado.

Durante el viaje de Goku, Trunks y Pan por el espacio en busca de las Dragonballs definidas, un sujeto llamado Baby apareció con el fin de matarlos, por suerte lograron salir vivos y ahora tratan de tener cuidado con este ser. Están viajando en el espacio cuando el radar indica una esfera cerca.

Giru Giru, esfera encontrada – Dijo el robot Giru

Bien, parece ser que se encuentra cerca de aquí. – Dijo Trunks intentando localizar el lugar. – Creo que se encuentra en ese lugar, pero no parece un planeta, hay que tener cuidado.

Los cuatro salieron de la nave, y usando unas motos especiales, fueron hacia donde estaba la esfera.

La encontré – Gritó Pan, tomando la esfera

Bien hecho, Pan – Respondió el joven de cabello morado.

Oigan – El adulto-niño habló señalando algo - ¿Qué es eso?

Los cuatro fueron y encontraron una pequeña nave.

Parece una nave, pero miren, no está muy dañada, parece que lleva poco tiempo aquí. – Comentó Trunks, mientras revisaba la nave

Es una nave saiyajin – Ahora Goku habló – Lo recuerdo, Raditz, Vegeta y yo llegamos en una de estas naves, también usé una para regresar de namekusein a la tierra.

Miren – Señaló la chica – Hay alguien adentro.

¿Qué? – Respondieron los chicos, yendo directo más de cerca de la nave.

Es cierto, hay que abrirla – El joven Trunks sugirió la idea y los tres abrieron la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver un tipo idéntico a Goku, pero muy lastimado.

¿Qué? Es un saiyajin, pero es idéntico a mí. ¿Quién será?... – Goku se quedó más sorprendido que los demás.

Hay que llevarlo con nosotros, no creo que sea una amenaza, además mi padre mencionó que los demás saiyajines no tenían un nivel tan alto, y si es idéntico a usted señor Goku, tal vez nos pueda ayudar. – Trunks dijo su idea, y sin más que pensar, se llevaron al saiyajin junto con su nave que Trunks condujo con él adentro. Llegaron de vuelta a su nave, atando la pequeña nave esférica a la gran nave, llevando con ellos al saiyajin lastimado. – Buscaré un planeta para llevarlo a un hospital. – Sin más, Trunks hizo lo que dijo, dirigiéndose a un planeta y dejarlo hospitalizado.

Los tres esperaron afuera mientras hablaban acerca de quién podría ser ese misterioso saiyajin, que al parecer Goku presentía que tenía que ver con él.

¿Por qué será idéntico a mí? Vegeta dijo que solo nosotros dos somos los últimos saiyajines, pero han aparecido más como Turles y Brolyn, pero esos ya están muertos. – Goku comentó en eso llegó un doctor diciendo que podían verlo.

Los tres fueron, llegaron a una habitación, entraron y observaron al saiyajin respirando tranquilamente mientras dormía. Goku se acercó un poco más, en eso el saiyajin misterioso abrió los ojos y tomó a Goku de los hombros con una cara sorprendida.

¡¿ERES TÚ, KAKAROTTO?! – Gritó el saiyajin con una expresión extraña en su cara, dejando a los demás algo asustados.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me conoces?! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Esa fue la respuesta de Goku al saiyajin que lo dejó de sujetar.

¡Claro! ¡Soy tu padre, Bardock! – Respondió el saiyajin Bardock con una felicidad en su rostro.

¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que moriste en la explosión del planeta Vegeta hace años a manos de Freezer? – Un sorprendido Goku preguntó con una confusión muy grande.

No – Esa fue su respuesta, mientras se relajaba. – De alguna manera me salvé y llegué al pasado. _Pude llegar, Kakarotto no tendrá que sufrir ahora que estoy aquí, espera…_ \- Pensó Bardock, pero al oír Freezer se detuvo. - ¿Conoces a Freezer?

Si, hace años que lo derroté en namekusein, pero… - No pudo seguir al ser interrumpido por Bardock.

¿Años? No puede ser, entonces fallé. ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó el saiyajin mientras ponía sus manos en su cara - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Es lo que temía… ¿Qué? – Ahora pensó un poco, porque en su vista del futuro vio a un guerrero saiyajin adulto con un traje naranja, y ahora veía un niño con un traje azul con amarillo. - ¿Por qué eres un niño? ¿Qué pasó? – Habló hacia su hijo.

Es solo que me convirtieron en niño con las esferas del dragon y las estamos buscando. – Esa fue la respuesta del guerrero Goku.

¿Esferas del dragon? – Preguntó mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se cayó en la cama dormido. Goku, Trunks y Pan fueron sacados de la habitación por los doctores.

Deben dejarlo descansar – Dijo un doctor extraterrestre – Tal vez para mañana ya esté bien. Por ahora salgan – Sin más los tres salieron directo a comer.

¿Entonces él es mi padre? ¿Por qué estará vivo? – Fue lo que dijo Goku algo pensativo.

No lo sabemos, pero tal vez mañana lo diga y así resolveremos nuestras dudas, además recuerden que debemos juntar las esferas del dragon antes de que sea tarde, espero que su padre, señor Goku, nos quiera ayudar, nos vendría bien alguien más. – Comentó el joven

Espero que quiera, además no creo que no tenga a donde ir, solo que no quiero que sea como Raditz de querer seguir con la vida saiyajin. – Ahora habló Goku en un tono serio.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Bardock salió del hospital directo a buscar a Goku, que se encontraba dormido en la nave. Llegó algo débil y jadeando muy rápido.

¿Kakarotto, estás aquí? – Preguntó hacia la nave sabiendo que ahí debía estar. Así fue, Goku salió para ver a su padre, su sorpresa fue grande al verlo en tan malas condiciones, vendado y algo agitado.

Papá, ¿Qué haces? Aún no estás bien, regresa, te puedes lastimar. – Tomó a su padre para llevarlo de regreso al hospital mientras hablaba, pero este se negó.

¿Dónde está mi nave? No la destruiste, ¿Verdad? – El tono fue algo seco y frío al momento de decirlo, pero se calmó al verla atada a la otra nave.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Trunks – Ah, señor Bardock, ¿Se encuentra bien? No se preocupe esperaremos hasta que esté bien, no tiene por qué esforzarse así. – En ese comentario de Trunks, llegó un doctor dispuesto a llevar a Bardock de regreso al hospital.

¡Yo no ocupo eso! Ya estoy mejor. – El tono del saiyajin se elevó haciendo que el doctor se asustara. – Kakarotto, ya vámonos. Iré con contigo, quiero saber más de ti y de muchas otras cosas.

Si, solo espera un momento. – Fue la respuesta de Goku antes de que pagaran lo del hospital para ya retirarse y seguir con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragon definidas. Antes de partir, Bardock sacó un frasco con una sustancia verde y la usó en sus heridas que todavía tenía en cuanto se fueron en la nave.

¿Qué eso? – Dijo el pequeño saiyajin con una cara de disgusto al ver ese líquido que usó su padre.

Solo es medicina, es para curar heridas de combate, era usada en las máquinas regeneradoras del planeta Vegeta para lo mismo. – Respondió hacia su hijo con una expresión seria. – Kakarotto que bien que derrotaste a Freezer y cumpliste mi objetivo, sabía que lo harías. A pesar de que solo tenías dos unidades cuando naciste lo pudiste hacer. Solo intenté regresar para ayudarte a ti, pero veo que fallé, por lo menos aun estás aquí, aunque quisiera que Raditz y Gine estuvieran también. – Contó el saiyajin mientras se ponía su armadura color negra con amarillo, una bandana roja y un rastreador verde.

Goku decidió contar lo sucedido con Raditz, al principio si fue lo que se esperó, Bardock se enfureció pero comprendió el porqué de la muerte de su primer hijo, sabiendo que Raditz no pensaría como él. – Bueno, era imposible que Raditz entendiera, él tiene una mente saiyajin, no es como tú.

Pan se acercó para oír lo que el saiyajin decía. ¿Tenía otro hijo llamado Raditz? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro que pronto fue cambiada ante la respuesta de este.

No me agradan los niños. – Diciendo eso con la voz fría.

¿Qué? Él también es un niño y le hablas…

Es un adulto con cuerpo de niño. – Interrumpió Bardock.

Papá, no seas tan duro con ella. Y por cierto, es mi nieta Pan, y él es Trunks, hijo de Vegeta. – Goku lo dijo algo tranquilo esperando la reacción de su padre.

¿Qué? ¿Vegeta? Está vivo el príncipe Vegeta, no puedo creerlo, y una nieta, quiere decir que han pasado muchas cosas durante este tiempo. ¿Por qué está viviendo el príncipe Vegeta contigo? – La expresión del padre de Goku cambió a estar más interesado en saber todo lo que preguntó.

Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, peleamos, me ayudó en la pelea con Freezer, regresó con nosotros, y veo que decidió vivir en la tierra, se casó y ya tiene dos hijos, aunque aún sigue igual de gruñón y no deja de entrenar. – Esa fue la respuesta del hijo de Bardock, en eso comenzaron a comer, donde casi se acabó toda la comida por el nuevo individuo saiyajin.

Bardock tomó una de las esferas del dragon, tratando de ver lo que eran, en eso comenzaron a reaccionar, él nunca había visto tal cosa. - ¿Qué piensas pedir cuando estén todas? Seguro es volver a crecer, ser inmortal o conquistar el universo. – Bardock eso pensaba, por eso lo dijo. Sabiendo que esto podía hacer lo que uno quisiera debía ser algo grande lo que su hijo quería, pero Goku no tenía intención de usarlas.

No pienso pedir nada, papá. Las estamos reuniendo porque si pasa un año y no están las siete en donde se pidió el deseo, harán explotar el planeta. – Explicó Goku la razón de reunirlas. Bardock no respondió, solo miraba algo pensativo. Pasaron unas horas, Pan intentó hablar con el nuevo saiyajin, pues quería tener una conversación con este, por más difícil que fuera, ella decidió hacerlo hablar.

Bardock se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la nave solo en silencio hasta que llegó Pan. - ¿Qué quieres niña mestiza? – Sabía que Pan no era cien por ciento saiyajin, era obvio para él que Goku y Vegeta se mezclaron con los terrícolas y que Pan y Trunks no eran saiyajines completos. Esa frase molestó a pequeña Son que rápido le respondió con una cara enojada.

¿Por qué me dices así? ¿Crees que porque no soy una saiyajin completa no soy fuerte? Pues si lo soy aunque no lo creas. – Se puso firme y de pie en eso Bardock hizo lo mismo, en eso tocó un botón de su rastreador verde midiendo el nivel de Pan. - ¿Qué haces? – Fue lo que preguntó nada más algo extrañada.

No estés jugando, tienes un nivel de sesenta y siete unidades, muy bajo para ser la nieta de Kakarotto. Lárgate. – Fue lo que dijo Bardock a su bisnieta.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que soy debíl?! – Gritó Pan a su bisabuelo.

Demuéstralo, en el próximo planeta muestra ese nivel que dices que tienes. – Respondió. Pan aceptó para demostrarle que no sabía lo que decía, en eso Giru dio la señal de una esfera y se dirigieron al siguiente planeta.

 **Bueno, es mi primer historia y primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, comenten y dentro de poco subo el segundo capítulo. Bardock tendrá una gran influencia en mi historia, tal vez la alargue un poco más.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Super Saiyajin Bardock

**Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas, aquí publico el capítulo dos de mi historia. La historia es de la saga de Baby, va ser alterada por la aparición de Bardock. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Si quieren comentar y/o dar sugerencias, pueden hacerlo a través de los comentarios. Muchas gracias.**

Capítulo 2: Super Saiyajin Bardock

En otro lado del espacio, Baby estaba en un planeta pensando sentado en una roca.

 _¿Qué habrá sido eso que me atacó? Si no haya sido por eso, mi plan estaría funcionando. Pero no encontré a nadie después de huir de esa nave, lo peor de todo, perdí a ese cuerpo en donde planeaba meterme para engañar a Goku. Bueno, también la esfera debe estar destruida, eso significa que no van a poder reunir todas, aun así me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla._ – El pensamiento de Baby tenía su plan que fue arruinado por un supuesto ataque, el cual no sabía que fue la nave de Bardock que se implantó en la gran nave y comenzó a hundirla más, lo que hizo tener que irse antes de que muriera.

Al llegar al planeta para buscar la última esfera, Pan y Bardock fueron a un lugar apartado para su pequeña pelea, mientras que Goku y Trunks buscaban la esfera. Pan tomó una posición de combate y Bardock solo se quedó mirando, esperando como iba atacar, en eso volvió a medir su nivel de pelea con el rastreador.

 _Oh, su nivel subió a noventa y tres unidades, aún está más debajo de lo normal._ – Pensó Bardock, en eso también optó por una posición de combate, dejando que Pan empezara. – Vamos, demuestra cuáles son tus habilidades, si es que dices que estoy equivocado. – Ordenó con una sonrisa muy confiada. Pan se lanzó ante él, dando un puñetazo. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Habló Bardock mientras veía los números del rastreador. – Su nivel incrementó a diez mil unidades – Ante esto dicho, pudo esquivar el golpe, enseguida más golpes y patadas de Pan le llegaron. – _Ahora su nivel incrementó a dieciocho mil setecientos… veinticuatro mil cien… treinta y ocho mil novecientos… ¿Por qué tiene más poder? ¿Cómo lo incrementó tan rápido? ¿Qué? ¡Cincuenta mil doscientos unidades!_ – Habló Bardock en su mente viendo el incremento de nivel de Pan mientras esquivaba cada ataque que se hacía más fuerte. Él no entendía como elevó su poder en unos segundos, sabiendo que tenía más poder él que ella, decidió terminar su pelea dando dos golpes fuertes a Pan que la dejaron en el suelo algo lastimada.

Goku y Trunks llegaron a donde se encontraban Pan y Bardock, viendo a la chica en el suelo algo lastimada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso se pelearon? – Preguntó Goku viendo asombrado tal escena.

Sí, no te preocupes, aún está viva. Kakarotto, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo pudo incrementar tan rápido sus poderes en unos segundos? – Eso comentó el saiyajin algo confuso.

Es el Ki, papá, la fuerza de alguien puede cambiar en cualquier momento, hasta incluso se puede esconder. – Respondió normalmente Goku

Veo que usted no conoce el Ki, eso explica por qué trae esa máquina en su cara, es para medir el poder, seguramente. – Ahora el hijo de Vegeta fue el que se comunicó con Bardock.

No sabía alguien puede ocultar su poder aún sin usar transformaciones, creí que eso era suficiente para ocultar todo mi poder. – Ante esto dicho por el padre de Goku, su hijo siguió hablando.

¿Transformaciones? ¿O sea que puedes también transformarte en Super Saiyajin, papá…?

Tic Tic Tic

El rastreador de Bardock sonó, indicando una presencia a su derecha. Ahí estaba Baby algo molesto, pero su expresión cambió al ver al nuevo individuo que es encontraba con Goku y los demás. – _Ese también es un saiyajin_. – Habló en mente Baby, viendo a Bardock. - ¿Por qué habrá otro? No recuerdo que aún vivieran más.

¿Quién eres? Tú no eres un habitante de este planeta. ¿Qué quieres? – Dirigiendo la vista Bardock hacía Baby mientras lo interrogaba.

Baby, no pensé que nos estuvieras siguiendo. Creí que ya no te volveríamos a ver, pero veo que fue lo contrario. – Esas palabras fueron de Goku

¿Lo conoces, Kakarotto? – Ahora ese fue Bardock hacia Goku

Sí, es Baby, un Tsufuru que busca venganza en contra de nosotros por ser saiyajines. Cuando estuvimos en el planeta M2, apareció con el fin de acabar con nosotros. Creímos que lo habíamos de derrotado y por eso estábamos tranquilos, pero al parecer lo hemos vuelto a ver. – Dijo Goku todo lo que sabía acerca de Baby y su estancia en el planeta M2.

Hmp. Con que un Tsufuru, no pensé seguían vivos unos, ya veo por qué estás aquí, ¿Quieres venganza? ¿Por qué no vienes? Eh. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que te mate como lo hicimos con tu raza hace años? Porque ustedes no sirven para pelear – El cometario de Bardock era algo ofensivo hacia el Tsufuro, buscaba una pelea para demostrar que no iba a poder lograr su venganza.

¡Maldito Saiyajin! ¡Más vale que te prepares! – El enojo de Baby hizo que una pelea entre los dos comenzara. Bardock en su estado normal dio una pelea igualada al Tsufuru, hasta que fue arrojado a unas rocas que lo enterraron. Goku estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su padre cuando en ese momento todas las rocas fueron destruidas y en eso Bardock apareció transformado en Super Saiyajin, yendo hacia Baby, donde le dio un gran golpe en el estómago que lo daño mucho. En eso, viendo que era imposible apoderarse del cuerpo de alguien, se fue de ahí en forma de una pequeña bola mientras ocasionó una explosión que levantó polvo para que Bardock no lo viera, ya que si traía un rastreador no lo podría localizar si estaba débil.

Sin más que hacer, todos volvieron a la nave con el fin de regresar a la tierra. Bardock les contó todo acerca de los Tsufurus, y la razón completa de su odio a los saiyajines en un tono arrogante y despreocupado, como si fuera algo normal. En realidad, esto molestó a Goku, Trunks y Pan, ahora por todo eso, estarían en peligro, y no sabían de qué otra forma los atacaría Baby después. Sin más se pusieron en camino a la tierra, con el fin de avisar a los demás y dejar las esferas en el palacio de Kami-sama.

Al momento de llegar, su primera parada fue el palacio de Kami-sama para dejar las esferas y así cumplir con su misión. Trunks y Giru se fueron en la nave hacia la Corporación Capsule, Goku, Pan y Bardock se fueron volando hacia el monte Paoz para volver con sus familias y presentarles a Bardock. En el camino, estuvieron hablando un poco.

Kakarotto, ¿Está bien dejar las esferas ahí? Les costó mucho trabajo reunirlas para que otros las tengan. – Preguntó Bardock algo desconfiado.

Están bien ahí, fue donde estuvieron desde hace años, no tienes por qué preocuparte, papá, cuando lleguemos todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando te conozcan. – Terminó de hablar Goku cuando llegaron al monte Paoz, y entraron a casa de Goku. – Milk, ya llegamos. Mira a quien encontramos, a mi padre, ¿No te da gusto? – La pregunta de Goku a su esposa no tuvo una respuesta. Esta estaba en la cocina con Videl de espaldas hacia ellos, sin prestarles atención.

Goku y Pan se sentaron en unas sillas del comedor mientras que Bardock se quedó parado en una pared cerca de su hijo. El tiempo pasaba, y Milk y Videl no respondían, por más que Goku trataron de comunicarse con ellas no funcionaba.

Milk tengo hambre, si no me das de comer voy a morirme. – Comentó Goku algo molesto y preocupado.

Kakarotto – Habló Bardock hacia Goku para que se acercara para hablar mejor – Creo que mejor me iré, yo veré donde me quedo a vivir, al parecer ellas no les agradó mi presencia aquí. No quiero incomodarlos y que no les hablen mientras estoy – Ante esto, estuvo a punto de salir de la casa, pero fue detenido por su hijo.

Papá no te tienes que ir. Solo espera un poco. Tal vez se molestaron porque aún sigo siendo un niño. – Ahora cambió su vista a Milk – Milk, por favor responde. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Aún tengo hambre.

No hay comida para los saiyajines. – Hasta que Milk habló, pero eso irritó a Bardock, quien empezó a creer que lo que presentía era verdad, no lo querían aquí.

¿Qué? – Gritó Bardock, golpeando la mesa – Kakarotto mejor me voy. Es cierto, no quieren que esté aquí. – Cuando se dio la vuelta, Gohan y Goten aparecieron.

Gohan, Goten mátenlos. Ordenó Milk a sus hijos. En eso los dos se transformaron en Super Saiyajin y destruyeron parte de la casa en su ataque. Los tres salieron hacia arriba para evitar el ataque de los dos híbridos. Ahora Gohan se encontraba apuntando a su hija con una onda de ki que salió de sus manos para implantarse en la pequeña Son, por suerte, Bardock desvió el ataque, quedando su brazo algo entumido.

Ah, ah. Que poder. Pan, hay que atacarlos. ¡AH! – Él también se transformó en super saiyajin al igual que Goku para enfrentar a Gohan y Goten sin saber que estos estaban posesionados por Baby. Bardock logró dominar a Gohan y lo arrojó hacia Pan para que le ayudara y así también ayudar a su hijo. - ¡Ataca! – Fue la orden de Bardock hacia Pan, pero esta no quería atacar a su padre. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ataca! – Aun sin responder, solo Pan veía algo asustada como su padre caía en dirección hacia ella. – ¡Pan! – De nuevo gritó Bardock más fuerte, en eso Gohan recuperó algo el conocimiento y dio un manotazo a su hija que fue dirigida hacia Bardock. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo atacaste?! Estaba indefenso, no podía moverse. – Ahora su tono se volvió más agresivo mientras tomó a Pan a quien pudo sostener antes de que chocara con él.

N-no puedo… No puedo… atacar a mi papá así… - Fue lo que Pan le respondió, en eso recibió una bofetada de parte de Bardock, mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

¡Escucha! Ese no es tu padre. Si lo fuera, ¿Por qué nos ataca? – En eso Pan se quedó sin palabras y comenzó a llorar. – Quédate aquí, yo me encargo. No necesito a una cobarde para que me ayude. – Ahora su tono fue algo frio, y sin más atacó a Gohan, y al mismo tiempo, ambos acabaron con la pelea. Cuando estaban a punto de matarlos, aparece Mr. Satán y Majin Buu.

Goku espera. Goten y Gohan están siendo controlados por un ser llamado Baby, creo que es un Tsufuru. – Anunció Mr. Satán a los guerreros saiyajines.

¿Qué? ¿Baby? Ya entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Parece que todos están siendo controlados por él. – Comentó Bardock y eso aparece alguien muy familiar.

Así es. Todo el planeta está bajo mi poder. – Dijo Baby Vegeta hacia el dúo saiyajin. – Ahora es hora de llevar mi venganza.

Vegeta. ¿A ti también te controló? – habló Goku.

El príncipe Vegeta también está siendo controlado. Esto se ha puesto más difícil. – Dijo Bardock en lo que se posicionó en modo de ataque y los dos atacaron a Baby Vegeta, pero su poder era tan grande que el estado super saiyajin no fue suficiente. En ese momento aparecieron Trunks y Bra bajo el control de Baby.

Trunks, parece que Baby llegó más rápido que nosotros. Debemos hacer algo antes de que… - Fue interrumpido Goku por un ataque de Baby Trunks.

¡No puede ser! ¿También tú? – Fue la reacción del padre de Goku ante tal situación. – _Ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres, ese terrícola y el tipo rosa también_. – Fue lo que pensó Bardock.

Los dos saiyajines empezaron a pelear contra Baby, Bardock usó la transformación en Super Saiyajin 2 y le dio un peñetazo que no causó efecto alguno, y fue derribado hacia Pan, haciendo que los dos quedaran inconscientes, bueno al parecer Bardock logró levantarse. Goku empezó también a pelear como Super Saiyajin 2 pero también fue derrotado, en ese momento Bardock recibió un Resplandor Final de Baby Vegeta, que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate. Buu recogió al saiyajin, a Pan y a Mr. Satán, llevándolos dentro de su cuerpo, dejando a Goku solo en su pelea. Sin más que hacer, Goku usó el Super Saiyajin 3, pero por el hecho de ser niño, sus poderes no eran los suficientes, y también perdió nuevamente. Baby Vegeta usó los poderes de los cuatro saiyajines, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Bra, que estaban bajo su control para generar la Bola del Recor para finalmente acabar con Goku. Al momento de que su ataque fue ejecutado, Goku ya no estaba.

Buu voló lo más lejos posble, llegando hacia una región con nieve.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Fue la reacción de Bardock al estar en un capullo dentro del cuerpo de Buu. No sabía de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Mr. Satán le explicó y respondió sus dudas. Ahora Buu, sacó a los tres individuos para hacerlos descansar.

Buu, ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Goku? – Fue la pregunta de Mr. Satán a su gran amigo.

Al parecer el Ki de Goku desapareció y el de Baby aumentó mucho más. – Esa fue la respuesta de Buu.

¿Qué significa eso? No digas ese tipo de cosas, sé más claro. – Dijo Bardock con una furia hacia Buu, debido a que aún no conocía el Ki perfectamente.

Significa que Goku murió porque su Ki desapareció. – Dijo Buu

¡¿Qué?! NO, NO, NO, NO, KAKAROTTO NO PUDO HABER MUERTO. – Esa fue la reacción de Bardock al no poder creer lo que Buu le dijo mientras golpeaba le suelo con una gran fuerza. – No, Kakarotto. A penas… te había encontrado… pasé años sin ti… ahora que nos volvimos a ver… t-te mataron… - Dijo Bardock con una gran tristeza y agresión al mismo tiempo, arrodillándose al suelo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. En eso se puso de pie y se transformó en Super Saiyajin. – BABY, MADITO SEAS, PAGARÁS POR LA MUERTE DE KAKAROTTO.

Mientras eso pasaba también estaba igual de triste que Bardock pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Ni siquiera podía hablar bien, pero al ver transformado a su bisabuelo, hizo lo que pudo para calmarlo y que supiera que ahora no podía hacer algo.

Espera, no podrás contra él, si mi abuelito no pudo, nadie podrá con él. Primero hay que saber cómo curar a mi papá y a los demás y que nos ayuden. – Dijo Pan sin saber lo que le respondería Bardock.

No, eso no, yo me encargaré de matarlo. Baby no ha visto mi máximo poder. Juro que lo mataré a como dé lugar. – Esa fue la respuesta de Bardock en un tono frío mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Baby.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, si no pongo muchas partes de la serie GT en donde no hay cambios, es porque solo pongo lo que hago. Unas peleas son cortas porque así supongo que sucederían, trataré de hacer que la pelea entre Bardock y Baby Vegeta sea más larga. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Batalla Inicia

**Aquí voy de nuevo. Toda esta historia es alternativa, principalmente muestro los hechos que modifico por eso no pongo escenas en donde no hay cambios. Las peleas las trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. Ahora Bardock irá al planeta Plant para su pelea con Baby Vegeta.**

Capítulo 3: La Batalla Inicia

El día transcurría, Bardock, Pan, Buu y Mr. Satán se dirigían hasta donde se encontraban Baby, su sorpresa fue cuando vieron a este con Dende, donde este último daba las esferas del dragón definidas a Baby. Este deseó la restauración de un nuevo planeta Plant. Esto molestó a Bardock, ya que tenía pensado revivir a Goku después de vengar su "muerte". Ahora los planes cambiaron, los tres volvieron al estómago de Buu para poder ir al nuevo planeta Plant y arreglar cuentas con el Tsufuru, llegando al planeta, salieron para curar a todos, pero ¿de qué forma?

Pan sacó una clase de antibiótico que al parecer serviría para contrarrestar los efectos de los huevos de Baby en los humanos. Bardock no se interesó para nada en los humanos, no colaboró con este plan, su único objetivo era matar al asesino de su hijo. La joven saiyajin quedó sola para darles a todos esa medicina y curarlos, todo iba bien hasta que Gohan y Videl la detuvieron. Este estaba a punto de matar a su hija sin que este estuviera consiente.

De la nada aparece Bardock que de un puñetazo le rompe el brazo derecho a Gohan, con el cual sujetaba a Pan, para luego mandarlo a volar con una patada. Esto atrajo los refuerzos de Baby.

Apártate – Ordenó Bardock a Pan mientras la arrojó hasta donde estaban Buu y Mr. Satán. Goten, Trunks y Bra bajo el poder de Baby llegaron a donde estaba, y lo rodearon. – Hmp. _Son cinco, solo tres de ellos pueden transformarse en Super Saiyajin. Pero aun así no puedo confiar en lo que el rastreador dice._ – En eso se quita su rastreador verde para iniciar a pelear. Se aventó dando un golpe a Trunks, para luego atacar a Goten y Videl, en eso Bra se le avienta a la cara, dejándolo sin ver por un tiempo, mientras Gohan, Goten y Trunks lo atacaban. Bardock tuvo que quitarse a Bra de su cara y la arrojó también, al momento de que dos bolas de energía iban a hacia él, pero logró atacar antes. Esa explosión hizo un pequeño levantón de polvo, nada se podía ver, Bardock usó esa oportunidad y le aplicó a Goten su llave de cuello, el polvo comenzó a disiparse.

Allí está. Ataquen – Dijo Videl, señalando las puntas del cabello del saiyajin.

Pero que tonto. – Comentó Gohan mientras disparaba con Trunks, pero su sorpresa fue al ver a Goten bien lastimado cayendo al suelo. Bardock usó un puño con las dos manos juntas, dándole a Trunks en la cabeza y a Gohan le pateó el brazo lastimado y le dio muchos golpes y patadas. Logró conectar dos patadas a Videl y Bra, tomó a esta última del tobillo izquierdo y la estrelló en el suelo, dio un salto para atrás y arrojó una onda de energía a Trunks.

Aunque la pelea estaba en desventaja numérica para Bardock, pudo dominarla por un tiempo, todo comenzó a cambiar cuando Gohan y Trunks se transformaron en Super Saiyajin, lo cual obligó a Bardock a hacer lo mismo. Por suerte los dos estaban algo débiles como para seguir el nivel de Bardock, en eso Gohan intentó atacarlo sorpresivamente por detrás pero recibió una bofetada de Pan que mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver cómo llegó a atacar a su padre por primera vez.

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Bardock mientras golpeaba a Trunks.

Ayudarte. Es obvio. – Respondió Pan. Gohan logró incorporarse y arrojó una bola de energía más potente en Super Saiyajin hacia Pan, pero fue destruida por otro ataque que no fue de Bardock.

¿Qué? – Bardock miró el ataque y vio a sus alrededores para ver quien intervino.

¡Señor Piccolo! – Pan se emocionó al ver al namekusein como vino a ayudarles sin que este les dijera.

Hola Pan, no te preocupes, ya sé que este no es Gohan. Por eso vine aquí. – Mientras hablaba vio a Baby Vegeta del cual se llevó una gran sorpresa. – Parece que el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que pensé, por suerte sobreviví al ataque de Gohan. Es difícil venir a otro planeta cuando a todos les lavan la mente. – Ahora miró hacia Bardock. – Veo que Goku ha cambiado mucho… ¿Pero por qué lleva el traje de los saiyajines…? Ahora que veo mejor, ese no es el Ki de Goku, además se ve mucho más agresivo. ¿Quién es él? – Dijo Piccolo al verlo, pues no lo conocía.

Es mi bisabuelo Bardock, lo encontramos en nuestro viaje por el espacio. Sí, es algo malo, no logro llevarme bien con él, pero sí que sabe pelear, casi igual que mi abuelo. – Respondió Pan hacia las dudas y preguntas de Piccolo. En eso alguien también llegó.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estas peleas molestan a todos, ¿Cómo se atreven a dañar los grandes planes del señor Baby? – El individuo misterioso vino a reclamar acerca de lo que le parecía lo que pasaba.

Ten Shin Han, estás mal, ¿Qué estás pensando? Él es el enemigo, no nosotros. – Habló Piccolo algo confundido, pues no sabía de qué muchos estaban bajo el poder de Baby. – Pan, ¿Por qué actúa así? Parece como si todos fueran nuestros adversarios, pero sus Ki siguen siendo los mismos.

Baby los está dominando, les puso unos huevos dentro de sus cuerpos, la mayoría de todos están infectados. Aunque no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero espero que ayudes. – Comentó Bardock hacia Piccolo

¿Infectados? Debe haber una forma de recuperarlos. Por el momento solo nos queda pelear. – Ahora habló Piccolo

Tú estás bien, ¿No es así? No eres un ayudante más de ese Tsufuru, si es así te mataré. – Advirtió Bardock

Unos huevos no me pueden dominar. Aunque seas el padre de Goku dudo que seas capaz de ganarme. ¿Por cierto que pasó con Goku? ¿Por qué no está ayudando? – Dijo Piccolo, y recordando a Goku.

¿Goku? Se llama Kakarotto, él ya peleó, pero Baby lo mató, estoy aquí para vengar su muerte, va a aprender que hizo mal en meterse con los saiyajines. – Respondió Bardock con una gran furia.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Goku ha muerto? Eso no puede ser verdad, Goku es muy fuerte, no ser que alguien lo venció. Eso significa que ese tipo es una verdadera amenaza. – Dijo el namekusein mientras se posicionaba en modo de combate.

También llegó Uub, y al momento de enterarse de lo de Goku, también estalló su ira para enfrentar a todos, también Chaos acompaño al grupo de Baby, pues aunque estaba bajo su poder, no iba a dejar a Ten Shin Han solo. La pelea era más diferente, Bardock, Piccolo, Pan y Uub enfrentarían a Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Bra (que estaban algo ya recuperados), Ten Shin Han y Chaos. Bardock peleó con Trunks a un nivel más diferente y elevado. Uub enfrentaba Gohan, aunque en verdad no tenía mucha dificultad en dominarlo. Piccolo le tocó una pequeña desventaja, pues estaba peleando contra Ten Shin Han y Videl, aunque él sabrá cómo arreglárselas. Por último, Pan peleaba contra Bra y Chaos, para su suerte, su amiga no sabía pelear, y como no quería lastimarla, solo esquivaba sus ataques, y Chaos no atacaba mucho.

Bra escúchame, deja de hacer esto, no te quiero lastimar, ya para. – Decía pan a su amiga mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Cállate. Si no peleas te mataré saiyajin. – Respondió Bra a Pan, intentando golpearla pero no lo conseguía.

Vamos, pelea. Solo te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin, que decepción de ti, se nota que en verdad no perteneces a los saiyajines, tienes razón en decir eso, porque no eres más que un pobre diablo. – Habló Bardock a Trunks en eso le daba unos potentes patadas y golpes muy rápidos que Trunks no podía esquivar.

Todo iba bien, Uub por su parte no tenía dificultades con Gohan, pues este solo usaba un brazo ya que el otro estaba muy lastimado como para pelear. Piccolo tampoco tenía problema en su enfrentamiento con Videl y Ten Shin Han, aunque si bien este último lograba conectar unos puños al namekusein, pero no eran lo suficiente para lastimarlo muy grave. Todo iba bien hasta que Pan tuvo un nuevo problema.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover…? – Recibió una fuerte patada de Bra. - ¡Ah! – Pan no se podía mover, no entendía por qué.

Jejeje. – Dio una risa maléfica Chaos. Claro, él tenía la habilidad de paralizar a sus oponentes, Pan no era tan fuerte como para salir de su poder mental.

¡Ah! YA. Deja de hacer eso. – Ahora se dirigió Pan a Chaos, pero ese seguía con sus manos extendidas hacia ella y dirigiéndose para patearla sin que se pudiera proteger.

¡Pan! – Piccolo vio la situación de Pan, y tomó a Videl del brazo izquierdo y la arrojó hacía Chaos para liberar a Pan de la telekesis de este. – Grrr. – Ahora atacó a Ten Shin Han quien volvió a atacarlo. – Makapposapo – Hizo su famosa técnica y logró acabar con sus oponentes pero sin matarlos, pues ya vería la forma de cómo regresarlos a la normalidad después.

Tramposo. – Pan dio una lluvia de ataques a Chaos hasta dejarlo muy aturdido. Bra llegó por detrás de ella y se le abrazó fuertemente. - ¡Bra, déjame! ¡Bájate! – Dijo Pan a Bra por las buenas. – Discúlpame por esto. – La tomó del cabello y la estrelló al suelo y seguida de esto dio un fuerte codazo en el abdomen de Bra para terminar con un pisotón con ambos pies.

Maldita, arruinaste mi cara. Pagarás caro. – Habló Bra algo enojada con un tono frío tocando su frente con su mano con sangre.

Tú me obligaste hacer eso. – Respondió Pan y las dos se agarraron a golpes como si fuera una pelea común de chicas, pero a Pan fue fácil tomar el control y dio una sacudida a Bra tomándola del cabello para terminar con una súper patada que la dejó totalmente inconsciente. En ese momento Uub, Bardock y Piccolo terminaron de sus peleas para ahora pelear contra Baby Vegeta.

Ahora sigues tú. – Habló fríamente el padre de Goku al Tsufuru junto a los demás guerreros.

Jeje ¿Qué te hace pensar que entre ustedes me pueden ganar? Te derroté muy rápido en nuestra última pelea, si Goku no pudo vencerme, ya no hay nadie que me pueda vencer, tengo el máximo poder saiyajin. – Dijo Baby creyendo que no había forma de perder.

Si tanto nos odias, deja el cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta y arreglemos esto de saiyajin a tsufuru. – Ordenó Bardock, pero Baby nomás se río.

¿Qué? ¿Es el cuerpo de Vegeta el que está usando? – Habló Piccolo muy sorprendido con una cara algo desesperada a la vez. – Maldita sea, eso explica por qué están poderoso, Nos encontramos en una situación más difícil y más ahora que ya no contamos con la ayuda de Vegeta.

¿Crees que soy tan tonto como tú? Usaré este poder para matarlos, así planeó cobrar mi venganza…

No lo harás porque sabes que no eres nada sin ese cuerpo. Pero no importa, porque yo voy a vengar la muerte de Kakarotto a como dé lugar. – Dijo Bardock muy enojado. – Todos ustedes apártense, yo me encargo. – Cambió su tono a uno más normal, bueno eso parecía.

No, señor yo también le ayudaré, Goku me entrenó para proteger la tierra y es mi deber...

TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE VAYAS. ¡AHORA! – Interrumpió a Uub.

No tengo ni idea si sabes que tan poderoso es, pero no sé si serás capaz de pelear con él tu solo. – Ahora Piccolo intentó hacer razonar a Bardock.

Yo dije que yo solo puedo, aún no he usado mi máximo poder. Estoy seguro que podré ganarle. – Dijo Bardock algo más calmado mientras estaba a punto de transformarse.

No estés jugando. No me digas que aun tienes más poder. Si es así ¿Por qué no lo usaste antes? No eres tan fuerte como dices. – Molestó a Bardock porque estaba seguro que no podía ser más poderoso que él.

¡Aaaaahhh! – Gritó Bardock mientras elevaba su poder. - ¡Aaaaahhh! – Siguió mientras se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin. De ahí pasó a Súper Saiyajin 2. - ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Continuó Bardock con su incremento de poderes, ahora llegó a Súper Saiyajin 3.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser cierto, se puede transformar en Súper Saiyajin 3 también! Y aún sigue incrementando su ki. – Habló Piccolo viendo el poder de Bardock que no parecía terminar.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!... ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡KAKAROTTOOOO! – Bardock siguió elevando su poder, ahora hizo algo nuevo para los que estaban ahí presentes, pasó del Súper Saiyajin 3 a una nueva transformación, el Súper Saiyajin 4. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo la nueva apariencia de Bardock, un cabello negro parecido a su estado normal, sus brazos, costados, cola y su abdomen cubiertos de un pelaje rojizo, su pecho estaba libre pero aún con su armadura saiyajin, sus ropas estaban intactas, su poder eran tan grande que hasta incluso Baby Vegeta se quedó sorprendido al verlo.

Este es mi máximo poder, el Súper Saiyajin 4. Ahora pagaras todo… TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAKAROTTO. – Advirtió Bardock con una mirada agresiva y llena de ira que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. – Kakarotto vengó la muerte de todos los saiyajines y la mía matando a ese maldito de Freezer, ahora yo vengaré la suya ahora. – Prosiguió después de lo que dijo. En ese momento se arrojó a Baby dando un montón de puños y patadas muy intensas, para después hacer una lluvia de ataques a donde se encontraba.

No puedo creerlo. Su poder es superior al de Goku. Con que ese el poder del Súper Saiyajin 4. – Piccolo estaba muy impresionado por el poder de Bardock.

Se nota que ese señor es el padre de Goku, está lleno de furia por la muerte de Goku, estoy seguro que va a ganarle. Estaba equivocado al creer que no iba poder solo, es todo lo contrario a eso. – Dijo Uub viendo la pelea de Bardock contra Baby.

Por más intentaba, Baby no podía lograr dañar a Bardock, fue en ese momento que no podía ganarle. La pelea siguió, el saiyajin no dejaba de golpear, sus ataques eran tan fuertes que parecía no cansarse, aventó a Baby al cielo y arrojó una onda de energía con un brazo. Después llegó hasta donde estaba, ese ataque lo daño bastante, dio un golpe con sus dos manos juntas y lo estrelló en el suelo para arrojarle unos ataques que no parecía bolas de energía, sino más bien rayos que salían de las yemas de sus dedos que no paraban, y para seguir se aventó hacia Baby con sus dos maños hechas puño cubiertas de energía y los brazos extendidos, provocando una fuerte explosión.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, la pelea aun seguirá en el siguiente, habrá cosas más nuevas y más complicaciones. No todo será fiel a la serie, habrá aspectos que cambiarán y serán no canónicos a GT. Por supuesto, los demás guerreros también participarán en las siguientes batallas, quiero que todos participen por eso puse a Ten Shin Han y Chaos en esta batalla. Nos vemos después, dejen sus opiniones y las leeré.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Peligro incrementado

**La batalla de Bardock y Baby no tendrá un resultado todavía. De nuevo escribo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, ya tenía esas ideas en mente, intentaré escribir lo mejor que pueda, aunque habrá palabras a las que les pondré mayúsculas sin saberlo. Bueno, y como había mencionado mucho antes, los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capítulo 4: Peligro incrementado

¡Aaaahh! – Un grito de dolor infantil. – ¡Ya deténganse, esto no está funcionando! – Es Goku, sobrevivió a la bola de Baby porque Kibito-Shin lo salvó con su teletransportación. Ahora le estaban sacando su cola a la fuerza por idea del Supremo Kaio-Shin viejo. – Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. – Su idea fue que este sujetara las pinzas apretando su cola para volar y así sacarla de mejor manera. Funcionó. Todo funcionó como debía ser. Al momento de irse al planeta Plant, vio en la bola de cristal como su padre Bardock estaba con una transformación nueva para él, mientras peleaba con Baby a quien superaba por mucho. - ¡Fantastico! Mi papá sí que es muy fuerte. Está dominando a Baby más rápido que yo. No pensé que existía esa transformación, se ve mejor ahora.

Entonces, es él. – Dijo el Supremo Kaio-Shin viejo viendo la bola de cristal. – No puedo creerlo, entonces él es el saiyajin que hizo esa transformación primero.

¿Qué quieres decir Supremo Kaio-Shin?

Lo que hicimos fue que tuvieras tu cola para que tú alcanzaras esa transformación y así pudieras derrotar a Baby. No sabía que tu padre era el que alcanzó esa transformación antes. Es por eso que sabía de su existencia, pero veo que no será tan necesario porque de seguro tu padre podrá derrotar a Baby sin ningún problema. – Explicó el Supremo Kaio-Shin viejo, que también veía la esfera de cristal la pelea que había en el planeta plant. – Goku, Kibito – Los llamó para una idea que tenía.

¿Si? ¿Qué quiere? – Respondió el fusionado.

Vayan al templo sagrado y tomen el agua ultra sagrada que hay, servirá para curar a todos de los huevos de Baby. No hay tiempo que perder, ahora que ese sujeto es más fuerte que Baby es imposible que pierda, pero por las posibilidades de que los demás chicos se recuperen y de alguna u otra forma pueden complicarle más las cosas, es mejor curarlos. – Dicho eso, Goku y Kibito fueron al templo sagrado de la tierra para conseguir el agua ultra sagrada lo cual fue difícil por el hecho de no saber dónde estaba y de que Dende y Mr. Popo los descubrieran, pero al fin de cuentas lograron tomarla sin llamar la atención por suerte Goku conocía algo el templo.

En el planeta plant, Bardock y Baby Vegeta aún seguían con su pelea, solo que este último ya estaba bastante debilitado, no había forma para poder tomar algo de ventaja en esa batalla, ni siquera diciendo que si lo mataba mataría también a Vegeta, pero Bardock se hizo fuerte y prefirió matarlo así si no había otra opción.

¡Maldita sea! Es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Esto se ha puesto muy peligroso, no podré resistir más… así que… - Dijo Baby a una distancia de Bardock quien no escuchó mucho porque estaba un poco más debajo de él. Puso sus manos hacía arriba dispuesto a crear un súper ataque final.

¿Qué está haciendo? – Habló extrañado Bardock viendo hacía arriba.

Oh no, esto es malo, siento una energía maligna creciendo cada vez más. – Comentó Piccolo viendo el ataque de Baby, este era más fuerte que todos.

¡RECIBE LA BOLA DEL RENCOR! – Dio su ataque con todo el poder que tenía. Dificultó un poco la situación, Bardock por su parte, puso sus manos en posición para recibir ese ataque, al principio parecía que no sería capaz de resistirlo, pero logró dominarlo sin esforzarse tanto, lo devolvió a Baby. ¡AAAAHHH! – Baby recibió su propio ataque, esto casi lo mató, ahora estaba tan débil que terminó en el suelo, viendo que Bardock no prestaba mucha atención, hizo una súper luz cegadora, para poder escapar.

¡Baby, ven aquí! ¡AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO! – Gritó Bardock mientras miraba a sus alrededores para buscarlo, pero lo consiguió. – MALDICIÓN. – Ahora se destransformó a su estado base, estaba tan enojado porque su adversario huyó y no había vengado la supuesta muerte de su hijo Kakarotto.

En ese instante llegó Goku y Kibito-shin con el agua ultra sagrada.

¿Qué? – Vio Piccolo a su derecha.

Señor Goku, ha vuelto. – Dijo el discípulo de Goku con una gran felicidad en su cara.

Ka… ka… ro… tto… - Decía Bardock mientras se quedaba sin palabras.

¡Abuelito! Qué bueno que estás bien. – Ahora fue Pan quien le dio un gran abrazo de la emoción de que no estuviera muerto.

¡Kakarotto! – Ahora fue más feliz su tono, se acercó despacio, llegó y le dio un abrazo. – No te mataron. No te perdí. – Solo eso dijo.

Papá, me has impresionado. – Dijo Goku a su padre. Este solo lo miró confundido. – Eres más fuerte de lo que me esperaba. Jaja. No sabía que te podías transformar a un poder superior al mío.

Con que ya supiste. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Baby, no es rival para mí ahora. Siento mucho lo que te hice pasar, debí pelear bien desde un principio, pero ahora te juro que lo haré pedazos. – Se puso firme para decirlo.

Jaja – Se río Goku por lo que decía Bardock, pues sabía que la pelea estaba ganada en favor de ellos.

Supremo Kaio-Shin, eso es el agua ultra sagrada, ¿Para qué la quieren? – Piccolo se acercó para verlo.

La usaremos para curar a todos los que están infectados por los huevos de Baby. Mi antepasado dijo que era lo mejor para que los demás no intervinieran más adelante, y si lo pensamos, tiene razón.

Muy bien suena fantástico. ¡Hagalo! – Pidió Bardock de manera amable.

Les dieron a todos los guerreros infectados al principio, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Bra, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, los cuales se recuperaron con la ayuda de Kibito-shin y sus poderes de sanación.

Ahora todo marcha bien. Ya Baby no nos puede ganar. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía lo que pasaba. – _Aun así él es muy hábil, pudo incrementar sus poderes en poco tiempo, además he visto que los terrícolas poseen maquinas muy avanzadas. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que la esposa del príncipe Vegeta posee muchas maquinas así, sería bueno destruirlas, pero ¿Dónde estarán? No puedo dejarlo ir, tiene planes bastantemente brillantes._ – Pensó Bardock, sabiendo las posibilidades que tenía Baby para ganarles.

Con que él es nuestro abuelo, papá. – Habló Gohan ya recuperado mientras abrazaba a Pan.

Si, lo es. Lo encontramos en el espacio y resultó ser muy fuerte. – Dijo Goku.

Genial. Abuelo discúlpanos por lo que hicimos, fue nuestra culpa por no haber entrenado por años, te prometemos que lo ayudaremos. – Se dirigió Gohan a Bardock.

Hmp. De todas formas no son tan fuertes como para ganarme. Pero ya dije que yo solo me encargaré de él. – Dijo Bardock algo más ¿contento?

¡Cuidado!

¡BUM!

Una bola de energía muy poderosa los atacó, por suerte todos salieron vivos, aunque muchos estuvieron lastimados.

¿Qué fue eso? – Habló Bardock mientras se tocaba su brazo izquierdo que tenía una cortada muy pequeña.

Papá, ¿Estás bien? – Fue Goku a ver a su padre.

Sí, estoy bien, al parecer ya volvió – Dijo mientras se posicionaba para pelear de nuevo…

¡No puede ser! – Gritó Trunks - ¡Señor cubra su herida…!

¡BUM!

De nuevo otro ataque potente volvió a aparecer. A Kibito-Shin se le cayó la botella del agua ultra sagrada, pero Bardock logró tomarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

AHORA… tu cuerpo será mío. – Baby dejó el cuerpo de Vegeta para tomar el de Bardock.

¡Bardock muévete! – Ordenó Piccolo al padre de Goku. Todos voltearon a muchos lados pero no lograban ver bien por el polvo que había por la explosión del ataque.

¡AAAAHHH! – Ahora Baby entró en su cuerpo. – NO, SAL DE UNA VEZ, PELEA COMO DEBE SER… AAHH.

Jeje… tu resultaste ser más fuerte que todos, como no sé cómo alcanzaste esa transformación me veo en la horrible necesidad de apoderarte de tu cuerpo. – Logró dominar algo a Bardock ya que al hablar el cuerpo de Bardock lo hacía.

NOOO, NO VOY A DEJAR…. QUE LO HAGAS… ¡AAAAAHHH! – Por unos pasos para atrás que dio Bardock, cayó en un cráter que ocasionaron los ataques anteriores.

¡PAPÁ! – Gritó Goku

¡ABUELO! – Ahora Gohan.

Eso no es bueno, si logra controlarlo, estaremos perdidos. – Dijo Trunks pensando en lo que iba a pasar.

No Trunks, tu pudiste liberarte, así que él también podrá hacerlo, solo esperemos que lo logre hacer. – Esa fue Pan recordando lo que había pasado en el hospital cuando Baby intentó controlar a Trunks.

¡AAAAAAHHH! – Un grito de Bardock fue lo que se escuchó, este se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2 para sacar a Baby de su cuerpo, y así fue. Baby salió hacia arriba en una forma líquida y se incorporó en su forma normal.

¡No puede ser! Grrr. – Estaba irritado de que no funcionó su plan. Y la cara de Baby cambió al ver a Bardock salir del cráter algo relajado. Pues este lo sabía.

Papá, ¿Te sientes bien? – Goku fue hacia su padre para verlo como estaba.

Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… - Este solo daba gemidos de cansancio. – Si… estoy bien…

Trunks lo mirada extraño y preocupado a la vez, pues veía que Bardock no tenía sus ojos abiertos y la mano derecha en su cara.

 _Bueno parece que no logré apoderarme de su cuerpo, pero dejé un huevo en su cuerpo… pero parece demasiado pronto para que ya se haya convertido en mi esclavo también._ – Pensó Baby con la idea de que Bardock estaba a su lado junto a los otros guerreros que creía en su poder. ¡Goku! No puede ser, tu deberías estar muerto… es imposible… grrrr. – Gruñó Baby pero cambió rápidamente su cara enojada a una sonrisa. – Bueno, pero no cuentas con muchos para poder derrotarme.

¿Eso crees? – Dijo Trunks en el mismo momento en que le dio una patada.

¿Qué está pasando? – Djo Baby mientras salía volando

Te aprovechaste de nuestra fuerza y lastimaste a nuestros amigos, pero ya no será así. – Ahora Ten Shin Han atacó con dos puñetazos que lo enviaron al cielo. – ¡Kikohuuu! – Arrojó su popular técnica a Baby que lo lastimó algo.

Por tu culpa, casi maté a mi hija. – Ahora Gohan lo golpeó con su brazo izquierdo y dio una onda de energía muy potente.

Todos los que creía posesionados por él ahora lo martirizaban muy duramente, hasta Bra y Chaos lo atacaron como pudieron aunque tuvieron que intervenir los demás para salvarlos.

¿Por qué me atacan? ¿Cómo se recuperaron? No había forma para que esto pasara. – Hablaba Baby ya bien lastimado.

Fue el por el agua de esta botella, Baby. – Se dirigió Bardock a él mientras se levantaba del suelo con la botella del agua ultra sagrada que todavía llevaba desde que esta se le cayó a Kibito-Shin. – Si, así fue por eso todo salió mal para ti. – En eso dio una sonrisa maléfica a lo que Baby entendió que estaba bajo su poder. – Ten. – Arrojó la botella a una gran altura para que Baby la atrapara.

¡¿Papá que estás haciendo?! – Gritó Goku alterado por lo que vio.

¡Bardock estás loco, ¿Cómo te atreves a dársela?! – Ese fue Piccolo que estaba muy enojado por lo que veía.

Cuando la botella estaba a punto de caer con Baby, Bardock arrojó una onda de energía con la que destruyó la botella.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Piccolo

¡NO, NO PUEDE SER…! ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! - Esa fue la reacción de Gohan al ver lo sucedido.

Eso era lo que temía, me pude librar de Baby pero no completamente, porque me dejó un huevo implantado sin que me diera cuenta, ahora le pasó lo mismo al señor Bardock. – Trunks estaba seguro de lo que pasó, fue igual a lo suyo, solo que ahora peor.

No, destruyó el agua ultra sagrada, ya no podremos curar nadie. – Dijo Kibito-Shin ante eso.

Baby volvió al cuerpo de Vegeta, aunque sabía que no lo necesitaría, quería estar seguro de que todo estuviera ganado para él. Bardock se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. – Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, esa botella ya está destruida. Todo está como tú querías. – Ahora Bardock habló, dando por seguro estar en su poder también.

Jeje… Parece que logré conseguir algo bueno, ya todo está ganado. Ustedes ya no son necesarios para mí, que bien que no estén bajo mi poder porque no me gustaría que mataran a más Tsufurus, mejor que los saiyajines sean destruidos.

¿Qué? ¡Papá no lo hagas! – Ordenó Goku a su padre, para evitar que pasara lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Jaja… - Bardock se transformó en Súper Saiyajin con una sonrisa maligna dispuesto a pelear con todos. – Baby puedes irte, yo pelearé por ti, ve hacer tus ideas que tienes en mente, ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar para ir cuando termine? – Se dirigió a Baby Vegeta.

Solo busca hacia este lado, ahí estaré. Se ve que aún tienes esa manera de hablarme aun cuando te has convertido en un honorable Tsufuru, sé más respetuoso ante tu jefe. – Le ordenó a Bardock, pues se sentía ofendido por la actitud de Baby Bardock hacia él.

Está bien. Señor Baby. Allá lo veré. – Dijo Bardock mirando al frente de todos con Baby atrás de él.

Cuento contigo. Nos veremos después, quiero verte para que me digas como alcanzar también esa nueva transformación del Súper Saiyajin 4, porque quiero ser más fuerte. – Eso dijo Baby Vegeta mientras se elevaba poco a poco.

Que no escape. – Dijo Goten arrojando una onda de energía que fue repelida por Baby Bardock.

Váyase lo más antes posible. Yo me encargaré de todos. – En cuanto lo dijo Baby Bardock, Baby se fue.

Ahora todo estaba más difícil, todos los guerreros Z se habían recuperado y Goku volvió, pero Bardock formaba parte de Baby, siendo más fuerte que todos no sería nada fácil para los demás guerreros.

Papá, veo que no hay opción. – Dijo eso Goku con un tono frío y una mirada seria mientras se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin.

 **Aquí termina el nuevo capítulo, le añadí un nuevo problema que tal vez muchos no se esperaban, todo estará complicado para los guerreros Z, pues Goku aún no tiene la fase 4 y la fase 3 no es igual si no es adulto. Bardock solo durará de malo un tiempo, pero en ese tiempo muchos saldrán heridos. Y para recordar Goku estaba en la dimensión de la oca porque Kibito-Shin lo dejó ahí por accidente, pero lo trajo después junto a los tipos de ese lugar para el plan del Supremo Kaio-Shin viejo, también no lo mencioné tanto en la historia porque no hubo cambios, es solo para recordar. Saludos, y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Fuerte como la roca

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tal vez tarde con los demás en hacerlos, por el momento está este que traerá las peleas de los guerreros z contra Baby Bardock. Esta saga me recuerda mucho a la de Garlick Jr., les daré mucha participación a los guerreros que no tuvieron mucha participación, ahí serán Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Piccolo, Yamcha no, porque aún no está curado y Krilin aún se encuentra en la tierra siendo torturado por A-18 y Marron jaja, y si lo haya puesto de seguro hago que lo maten jaja, disfruten.**

Capítulo 5: Fuerte como la roca.

Papá te ayudaremos. – Gohan, Goten y Trunks se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin para enfrentar a Baby Bardock. Al mismo momento, Piccolo, Uub, Ten Shin Han y Chaos también llegaron para pelear.

HAHAHAHA… - Rio Baby Bardock viendo a todos cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa maligna. - ¡Ustedes no pueden ganarme! ¡Los derroté muy fácil hace un momento! ¡El único que puede pelear conmigo es Kakarotto! ¡Ustedes no sirven para pelear, son solo basura, ese nivel que tienen no servirá de nada contra mí!

¡Ya papá! Que malo, Baby logró dominarte, ahora todo está más difícil, pero veré de que otra forma te puedo recuperar y acabar con Baby. – Dijo Goku con frialdad mirando a su padre.

Bardock se lanzó al ataque golpeando a Goten, Gohan intentó darle una patada pero la bloqueó rápidamente y recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió a volar. Goku se lanzó al ataque junto con Piccolo (que ya no traía su ropa pesada) dando muchos golpes y patadas a la vez, pero para Bardock empezó a ser más difícil. Después Trunks le llegó con un cabezazo dejándolo un poco sin respiración, Goten y Gohan volvieron a pelear, donde uno atacó a la cara con una patada y el otro a los pies haciendo que se cayera para luego dar un puño por debajo de este mandándolo al cielo donde recibió unas ondas de energía, donde alcanzó a protegerse.

Hahaha… Nada mal, se nota que pueden entre todos ustedes pelear a mi nivel. Pero no será por mucho porque soy más fuerte que ustedes, HAHAHAHAHA. – Baby Bardock incrementó más sus poderes llegando al Súper Saiyajin Poder Máximo para volver a pelear.

Sus poderes se incrementaron más que antes. – Gohan vio el aumento de poder su abuelo, sabiendo que ya no poseía ese poder por ahora.

No puede ser, ese sujeto aún tiene más poder. – Ten Shin Han vio que esa energía lo superaba completamente y sabía que no sería de gran ayuda.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – Goku elevó también su energía al mismo nivel que Bardock para volver a la pelea. Esa vez, Uub lo acompañó junto con Piccolo para dar más apoyo para ganar.

Baby Bardock y Goku pelearon al mismo nivel, tanto que pareciera que los dos tenían el mismo poder solo con la diferencia de que Baby Bardock resistía más y con más experiencia en pelea. Goku seguía en pelea intercambiando golpes y patadas, al momento de recibir una onda de energía por parte de Baby Bardock, muchas rocas y polvo salió, Goku llegó con un súper puñetazo a la cara seguido de otro de Uub en el abdomen, Piccolo y Ten Shin Han arrojaron sus mejores técnicas, haciendo un humo muy denso.

¡Kame…Hame…! - Bardock volteó a su derecha al oír a Goku con esas palabras. – ¡Haaaa!

Bardock recibió el ataque, pero antes arrojó una onda de energía donde se suponía que estaba Goku pero solo le pasó a este por un lado. Llegó a donde se encontraba Uub, dando muchos golpes y patadas con mucha fuerza, ahora no lograba conectar muchos ataques, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Bardock no sabía sentir el Ki de los demás y por eso falló sus últimos ataques.

Señor Goku – El discípulo de Goku lo llamó ante lo que se enteró. – He descubierto que su padre no sabe sentir el Ki igual que nosotros.

¿No sabe? – Interrumpió Piccolo.

Si, su poder es muy grande, me di cuenta de que no peleaba al mismo nivel que antes, me parecía extraño, comprendí que el humo no lo dejaba ver y solo atacaba a donde suponía que estaba. – Concluyó Uub con lo que experimentó en la pelea.

Tienes razón, Uub, cuando arrojé mi KameHameHa él no lo esquivó y cuando me atacó lo hizo mal, porque lo hizo a donde me vio antes. – Comentó Goku, ahora todo sería más fácil para ellos aunque no eran más fuertes que Baby Bardock.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! – Ahora Baby Bardock pasó al Súper Saiyajin 2 - ¡Ya dejen de estar hablando, solo impacientan! – Fue a donde todos estaban, golpeó duramente a Goku, Uub, Piccolo y Gohan que estaban más cerca.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – Goku también se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2, Uub elevó más su poder para ayudar a su maestro, ahora solo ellos dos podían pelear con Baby Bardock.

Pelearon, Goku dio puñetazos en la cara de Baby Bardock junto con Uub, ambos fueron movidos por una onda de viento producida por este. Uub regresó dando un fuerte cabezazo en el abdomen de Baby Bardock, Goku dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, luego conectó una lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo. Los dos, Goku y Uub, arrojaron un Súper KameHameHa a Baby Bardock que estaba en el suelo. Este se levantó como si nada, y más, sin la armadura dañada.

¡HAHAHAHAHA…! – Dio una risa maligna viendo hacia donde estaba Goku y Uub, y ahora se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 3. Goku hizo lo mismo, Uub elevó a todo lo que pudo su poder, pero se asombró a saber que el poder de Baby Bardock superaba a Goku.

Este sujeto tiene más poder que usted, solo espero que no se le ocurra transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 4 o estaremos perdidos. – Agregó Uub antes de arrojarse a Baby Bardock. Este fácilmente lo golpeó rápido, dio dos rodillazos en el abdomen y vientre bajo para bajar y con sus dos manos hechas puño lo aventó al suelo provocando una fuerte explosión.

¿Uub estás bien? – Prengutó Goku algo intrigado. – Prepárate, aquí voy. – Goku se lanzó hacia Baby Bardock, dando muchos golpes que fueron bloqueados, pero él también lo hacía, solo que Goku recibía más golpes a cuerpo que Baby Bardock, pues este no recibió nada de parte de Goku.

Goten, ayudemos, hagamos la fusión. – Ordenó Trunks a su mejor amigo.

Si. – Afirmó Goten posicionándose en su lugar que aún recordaba de esa técnica.

Papá ¿Qué es la fusión? Explícame. – Preguntó Pan confusa a su padre mientras lo jalaba del brazo derecho.

Fu… - Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo los pasos lo mejor que podían. Sin haber entrenado por veinte años era difícil hacer los pasos de la fusión. - ,,,sión. ¡HA! – Los dos unieron sus dedos al final. La fusión salió bien después de todo. Gotenks regresó en forma adulta.

Taratán, aquí el gran Gotenks. – Dijo Gotenks mientras hacía una pose muy extraña.

¿Qué? ¿Eres tú, hermano? – Preguntó Bra algo extrañada al verlo.

Acabo de decirles que soy Gotenks, si me disculpas tengo que irme a acabar con el mal. ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Elevó su Ki transformándose en Súper Saiyajin. - ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Ahora logró también convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 3 para ser de más apoyo en la pelea.

Si, la fusión es la unión de dos personas a través de un baile en sentido contrario para cada uno, hasta llegar a tocarse con los dedos. Se dice la palabra "fusión" mientras están en movimiento, y "ha" para terminar con los dedos, se debe tener el mismo nivel de Ki y altura para lograrlo. – Explicó Gohan a Pan la fusión.

Listo. Gracias Gohan. – Bra usó su celular para grabar los pasos de la fusión. – Ahora nosotras también lo haremos.

Olvidé decir que se tarda en practicar los pasos porque son difíciles de hacer. – Concluyó Gohan a su explicación.

Ten Shin Han fue hacia donde estaba Baby Bardock junto con Chaos antes de que Gotenks llegara.

¡Goku, Gotenks, Uub, tápense los ojos… ¡TAIYOKEN!

¡AAAHH!

Chaos, te toca. – Ordenó a su pequeño amigo, logrando ayudar un poco, él segó a Baby Bardock temporalmente y Chaos lo paralizó lo que pudo. – Goku, ataquen, no se puede defender.

Bien hecho Ten Shin Han. Gracias. – Goku aprovechó la oportunidad con Uub quien logró incorporarse. - ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó al ver al fusionado en Súper Saiyajin 3.

¿Te has olvidado de mí? Soy yo, el gran Gotenks. – Pronunció esa frase para refrescar la mente de Goku.

Ah, cierto, Goten y Trunks puede hacer la fusión. Vayamos a darle. – Ordenó Goku, los tres atacaron todo lo posible, Goku dio un cabezazo en el pecho de Baby Bardock, Uub y Gotenks se lanzaron con puños y patadas. Baby Bardock no podía hacer nada, el taiyoken lo dejó sin ver por mucho tiempo y a la vez, no se podía liberar del poder mental de Chaos por estar débil y más por la fase 3 que era agotadora todavía.

¡Malditos sean todos! Grrrr… - Después de muchos ataques y un ataque combinado que lo dejó en el suelo, ahora haría la última fase que contenía… - Ah. – Gritó al recibir un ataque en la frente derecha que lo dejó aturdido, pero lo resistió. - Tuuuu… - Señaló a Piccolo, claro, arrojó un makankosappo para dañar más a Baby Bardock, solo funcionó un poco, porque Goku se arrojó de nuevo a atacar, porque no sería bueno que se transformara en Sùper Saiyajin 4, fase que aún no lograba. Logró levantarse, y finalmente hizo lo que todos no querían, se transformó en la fase 4.

¡No, no puede ser! – Goku puso una cara de desesperación al ver al Súper Saiyajin 4. – Esto se ha complicado más, debe de haber algún modo de que alcance esa fase también. Supremo Kaio-Shin, ¿Cómo me puedo transformar en Súper Saiyajin 4?

Eso no lo sé, mi antepasado lo sabe, deje ir. – En ese momento, Kibito-Shin se teletransportó al planeta sagrado, solo supo que el poder de Goku iba a despertar en algún momento.

¡Muere! – Arrojó el cañón de energía final a Uub. Pero alguien se puso en medio del ataque y lo recibió, fue Buu quien se puso en medio. – Con que fuiste tú, que tonto, has quedado mal por entrometerte. – Vio que Buu tenía una perforación en su estómago, pero se sorprendió al ver que se regeneró. - ¡¿Qué?! Bueno, de todas formas no era tan fuerte como para matarte, pero este sí lo será… ¡AAAAHHH! – Hizo una bola de energía más pequeña que la anterior, esta se implantó en el cuerpo de Buu, no pasó nada por el momento, después explotó demasiado haciendo que el cuerpo de Buu se desintegrara por completo.

¡NO!

Buu explotó en muchos pedazos, los cuales quedaron muy pequeños y muy expandidos, dando a entender que tardaría mucho en regenerarse.

¡AHORA! – Baby Bardock elevó sus manos hacía arriba y arrojó tremendas ráfagas de energía. Terminó su ataque con el cañón de energía final, dañando a todos, Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Uub, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Pan. Quedaron en el suelo muy agotados y débiles… bueno, eso parecía hasta que Gotenks con sus últimas energías ejecutó una de sus técnicas.

Ataque… de los… súper fantasmas. – Sacó cuatro fantasmas de su boca, no pudo hacer más por lo débil que estaba. – FANTASMAS, ATAQUEN… - Gotenks perdió la transformación en Súper Saiyajin 3 a su estado base. Los fantasmas fueron hacía Bardock, este mató a dos con ondas de energía, los otros dos tuvo que golpearlos, y como era de esperarse, explotaron.

¿Pero qué…? – Baby Bardock vio como los fantasmas se iluminaron e hicieron efecto. Explotaron.

Si. Funcionó. – Gotenks se puso feliz al ver que funcionó, los fantasmas aún tenían mucha fuerza para provocar esa explosión. Desgraciadamente, Bardock salió ileso de ese ataque. - No, no puede ser, no puede resistir esa explosión, ese tipo es un monstro. – Ahora Gotenks cayó al suelo totalmente agotado.

Ha, esto fue fácil. Entiendan, ustedes no me pueden ganar, será mejor que se resignen porque ustedes ya no sirven para nada, sus poderes no significan nada para mí. Prepárense, porque su vida solo se propagará un poco más. – Baby Bardock emprendió su vuelo hacía donde estaba Baby, pasó a su estado base para recuperar energías.

No… ¡Ah! – Goku aún seguía despierto, no podía perder esta pelea. – Esos dos son muy fuertes, ni siquiera podemos entre todos ganarle a uno. Esto no puede quedarse así, pero no tengo las fuerzas para enfrentarme a mi padre. – No quería darse por vencido, pero el poder de Baby Bardock y Baby Vegeta eran muy superior, aún superados cada uno. Era la primera vez que dos sujetos eran superiores a él, solo había un sujeto al que se enfrentaban en todas sus batallas. Vio a su alrededor, todos estaban caídos.

Después vio la tierra, contempló ese planeta, en donde pasó su vida, donde se criaron sus hijos, sentía mucha desesperación por no poder proteger a nadie.

Quisiera poder también convertirme en Súper Saiyajin 4 para salvar a todos. ¿Cómo podré hacer eso? Necesito algo que me ayude saber qué debo hacer… - Goku tenía el deseo de alcanzar esa transformación, pero no tenía idea alguna.

Cumplí con mi trabajo. – Baby Bardock ingresó al laboratorio de Baby, logró encontrar el lugar.

Oh, Bardock, eres tú, espero que hayas cumplido con tu promesa. – Baby Vegeta dio la vuelta para hablarle a Baby Bardock que ingresó por una de las ventanas del lugar.

Kakarotto y los demás están derrotados, no nadie que pueda pelear y ganarme, eso tenlo por seguro. Debes estar feliz, eso era lo que querías, ya puede todo lo que quieras. – Sonrió malignamente mientras decía lo que logró.

Has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora tendrás que ayudarme. – Dijo Baby Vegeta.

¿Ayudarte? – Preguntó Baby Bardock

Si, tiene que decirme como alcanzar el Súper Saiyajin 4, debo superar todo poder sayajin que existe. – Respondió Baby Vegeta.

No es necesario, yo estoy aquí, Kakarotto no podrá alcanzar este nivel. – Afirmó Baby Bardock algo serio.

No es por eso, nadie tiene que superarme, ni siquiera uno de mis esclavos, yo debo ser el más fuerte. – Eso que dijo Baby Vegeta no le gustó a Baby Bardock.

Es verdad, nadie tiene que superar al señor Baby, y también debemos saber como llegar al nivel 4 para que nadie, ni mucho menos esos saiyajines sepan el método e impidan en sus planes. – Baby Bulma habló para dar sus razones para que Baby Bardock dijera todo lo del Súper Saiyajin 4.

Está bien. Primero debe tener, esto, la cola. Es necesaria para llevar a cabo la transformación. – Dijo Baby Bardock. – Después debe… - Fue interrumpido por un temblor enorme. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Baby Bardock y Baby Vegeta salieron para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Goku logró transformarse en Ozaru Dorado con la ayuda de la tierra, la cual fue usada como una luna.

¿Por qué se transformó en un mono gigante? – Preguntó Baby Bardock

Se supone que para alcanzar esa etapa ocupa ver la luna llena…

Vio algo como la luna llena, fue la tierra, pero es imposible… ¿Cómo la reemplazó? – Interrumpió Baby Bardock, él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez que veía un mono gigante dorado.

Por suerte, con la ayuda de Gohan, Goten (que ya se había separado de Trunks) y especialmente Pan, Goku recobró el sentido al reconocer a sus familiares, y logró transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 4. Buu logró juntar sus partes expandidas para fusionarse con Uub y así incrementarle sus poderes.

Señor Goku, lo logró, también usted pudo transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 4. – Uub habló a su maestro muy feliz.

Si, por lo que veo también tus poderes incrementaron al fusionarte de nuevo con Buu. – De todas formas, Uub supo quién era por lo que Buu le dijo antes de fusionarse. – Ahora hay más posibilidades de que ganemos.

Los dos se fueron en dirección a donde estaban Baby Bardock y Baby Vegeta.

Kakarotto se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 4 también. Utilizó otro método diferente al mío. – Baby Bardock vio lo que sucedía de lejos con su rastreador reparado. – Tendremos que pelear, ahora son más fuertes. Baby Bardock salió del laboratorio para su siguiente y nueva batalla.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, disculpen si tardé, espero más adelante poder escribir los demás capítulos lo más pronto posible. También tengo una pequeña sorpresa en el siguiente para que lo sigan leyendo. Bardock utilizó otro método que inventé para el Súper Saiyajin 4, por eso dice eso. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Engañados

**Ahora espero poder escribir más seguido, en este capítulo termina lo de Baby, algunas cosas no van a cambiar pero las pondré para que haya sentido con lo que voy a alterar.**

Capítulo 6: Engañados.

Goku y Uub fueron rápidamente a donde están Baby Bardock y Baby Vegeta.

Kakarotto. – Baby Bardock vio como Goku fase 4 entró al laboratorio junto a Uub. – Que sorpresa me has dado. Así que también lograste convertirte en Súper Saiyajin 4. No me lo esperaba eso de ti, porque no creí que había otro método más fácil para conseguirlo. Por eso se me hacía imposible creer que tú llegarías también. Ahora que te veo así, no puedo creer lo que veo, eres muy idéntico a mí, y más ahora que creciste. – Baby Bardock puso su mano en la cabeza y se colocó su rastreador para medir los poderes de sus adversarios. – Oh. Impresionante. Sus niveles de pelea son más altos ahora. Servirán para divertirme más.

Se nota que también te divierte pelear con alguien fuerte, ¿Verdad? – Goku hizo una sonrisa en su rostro indicando que pelearía con él.

Señor Goku yo me encargo de Baby, usted pelee con su padre. – Dijo Uub poniéndose a la derecha de Goku.

Bardock más vale que acabes con ellos…

Será imposible. – Interrumpió Baby Bardock a Baby Vegeta. – El nivel de cada uno es tan alto que no podré pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo. No hay de otra, tendrás que ayudarme. Yo me encargo de Kakarotto, tú encárgate del terrícola. – Señaló Baby Bardock hacía enfrente. En ese momento, ambas parejas iniciaron sus peleas, Goku con Bardock y Uub con Baby.

Goku tenía una pelea más pareja con Baby Bardock, ambos daban golpes y patadas las cuales todas las bloqueaban. Cambió cuando Goku logró golpearlo directamente en la cara, Baby Bardock intentó devolverlo pero Goku lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó al suelo para llegar antes que él y dar una gran patada para después dar unas patadas voladoras con ambas piernas y enviarlo a unas rocas.

Por su parte, Uub seguía intentando golpear a Baby Vegeta, pero no funcionaba, incrementó más su ki y ahora su velocidad se incrementó, inició una lluvia de patadas y golpes que no paraban y daban en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Baby Vegeta, cara, abdomen, brazos y pecho era donde llegaba cada ataque de Uub. Baby Vegeta no podía llevar el mismo ritmo que Uub para bloquear y/o esquivar los ataques de este, ya que eran tan difícil de leer sus movimientos, claro, por el hecho de tener las habilidades de Buu lo cambiaba todo. Para acabar lanzó varias bolas de energía que iban en direcciones diferentes, haciendo difícil de calcular a donde iban.

Señor Goku lo estamos logrando. Ellos no pueden defenderse. Solo que debemos pensar en cómo recuperar a su padre. – Dijo Uub

Sí, no te preocupes, mientras ellos no puedan pelear a nuestro nivel, no debemos temer, no mataré a mi padre, tampoco a Vegeta, de alguna manera los curaremos. – Dijo Goku, aun con la esperanza de que ellos volverían a estar normal.

Esto no es cierto. _Se han vuelto muy fuertes, es necesario también tener ese poder para tener ganada esta pelea y librarme de todos los saiyajines._ – Baby Vegeta salió de unos escombros en donde cayó. Cerca del mismo momento que él, Baby Bardock también se levantó.

Vaya, que fuerte eres, Kakarotto. Como lo supuse, ahora podrás divertirme más, pero lamento decirte que no durará por mucho. – Baby Bardock se veía más emocionado y nada cansado o herido, como si no haya pasado nada.

Señor Goku, esto es muy extraño, ¿No le parece? – Dijo Uub algo confuso. – Su padre recibió unos ataques muy fuertes de usted y él está como si no lo haya atacado, en cambio, Baby está muy lastimado y la vez se ve molesto, parece que ya no es tan fuerte para ninguno de nosotros.

Bardock encárgate de ellos. – Baby Vegeta se fue rápidamente al laboratorio para también conseguir el Super Saiyajin 4.

Baby Bardock tuvo que pelear solo contra Goku y Uub, a los cuales no podía vencer, pero por lo menos mantuvo su batalla por un tiempo. En el transcurso del tiempo, los tres se acercaban al laboratorio de Baby, en un instante Baby Bardock fue enviado por una patada de Goku hacia el laboratorio, rompiendo varias cosas, aunque no importantes.

¡Ah! ¡Bardock! – Gritó Baby. – No puedo creerlo, pero esto no debe seguir por más tiempo.

No lo creo. Ya no nos pueden ganar, están acabados. – Dijo Goku

Aquí no ha acabado nada, ya verás lo equivocado que estás…

¡PUM!

¿Por qué lo destruiste? Esta máquina eran los rayos blutz para incrementar los poderes del señor Baby. – Dijo Bulma, aun en el poder de Baby. En ese momento, Bardock tomó unas cosas, las cuales al parecer no eran buenas usarlas. – ya deja eso, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? Eso es… - Bardock la noqueó de un simple golpe en la cabeza, pero no la mató.

¿Qué? ¡Bardock! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Gritó Baby con gran furia.

Lo que pasa, yo no estoy bajo tu control. – Dio un puñetazo directo al abdomen de Baby y lo mandó a volar muy lejos.

¿Qué significa? – Comentó Goku algo confuso. Junto a Uub fue hacia donde estaba Baby.

¿Cómo fue posible eso? Te implanté el huevo en la cabeza, no hubo ningún momento en el que te libraste. – Dijo Baby mientras se levantaba enfrente de Bardock. Goku y Uub llegaron para ver lo que sucedía, también escucharon lo que decían.

¿Qué? ¿Papá? ¿Quieres decir que nunca estuviste bajo el control de Baby todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

Eso pasó. – Le sonrió a su hijo mientras hablaba. – Fingí eso, para poder saber lo que Baby planeaba hacer en caso de que volviera fallar.

No, no puede ser. ¡Miserable fingiste solo para arruinar lo que tenía en mente! – Comentó Baby bien irritado.

Era la única forma, todo funcionó tal y como pensé. – Dijo Bardock

Pues que tonto. Lo único que lograste hacer es lastimar a Goku y a sus amigos, y no solo eso también destruiste la botella con el agua que servía para curar a todos de los huevos que implanté. Y todo eso lo hiciste solo para convencerme de que estabas en mi poder. Fuiste demasiado tonto a no pensar mejor todo. Hahahaha. – Comentó Baby con una felicidad maligna.

No es así, Kakarotto y todos ellos estaban preparados para recibir esa paliza que les di. No los iba a matar. Ni siquiera pensaste si estaba bajo tu poder, ¿no se te hizo extraño que en ningún momento insulté a mi raza igual que los que están en tu dominio? ¿O acaso no pensaste que si la cola es necesaria para el Super Saiyajin 4, por qué no se la arranqué a Kakarotto? Todo encaja bien, caíste bien en mi trampa, ya no tienes como ganar, ahora vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste. – Explicó Bardock una parte de lo que pasó

Eso se me hace imposible de creer señor. – Habló el moreno. – Baby entró en su cuerpo pero lo logró sacar, ¿Cómo fue que no lo dominó?

Usé esa agua que trajeron para curar a todos, lo hice rápido, antes de que viniera Baby de nuevo, supe que me atacaría a mi primero, cuando se metió dentro de mí lo saqué y me dejé caer en el hoyo solo para que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer. Me eché el agua en la cara muy rápido y funcionó antes de que el huevo hiciera efecto. Pensé que si fingía estar en su poder, ya no se preocuparía más por ustedes y llevaría a cabo sus planes, fui con él ahí vi todo lo que iba hacer, lo que planee fue ver lo que haría para su incremento de poderes, decidí hacer que siguiera los pasos para conseguir el Súper Saiyajin 4 y aprovechar cuando estuviera débil para atacarlo y liberar al príncipe Vegeta y a los demás.

Papá aun así, destruiste el agua ultra sagrada, ya no hay más. – Comentó Goku

¿Acaso crees eso? – Preguntó Bardock sonriendo. Sacó una capsula de su pantalón y la hizo reaccionar. Un termo salió, algo viejo, despintado y pequeño, Bardock lo abrió, y lo que contenía era nada menos que el agua ultra sagrada.

¿Qué? Nunca destruiste el agua, solo la botella. – Comentó Baby más molesto.

Si, cuando estuve en la tierra encontré ese objeto extraño y vi que se hacía más pequeño con un botón. Pensé que encontraríamos algo que serviría para curar a todos, y planeaba usarlo para no levantar más sospechas. Cambié de uso cuando caí al hoyo, cambié el agua al termo y así no perder nada. – Le dijo Bardock a Uub y Goku. En ese momento arrojó algo de agua a Baby.

AAAAHHH – El efecto del agua estaba curando el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero Baby no salía. – No importa lo que hagas, solo me lastimaste un poco… AAAHHH…. AAAAAAHHHH.

Cállate, aún no he terminado.

¿Cómo es posible? – Bardock usó unos guantes para sacar poco a poco a Baby del cuerpo de Vegeta, y finalmente pudo.

También aproveché estar en tu laboratorio para crear esos guantes, solo los puedo usar una vez, pero si funcionan. – Le dijo al momento en que lo logró sacar por completo.

Los demás guerreros z llegaron, y se impresionaron al ver lo que pasó, de cómo Baby era sacado por la fuerza del cuerpo de Vegeta. Baby se hizo una bola para poder escapar, Mr. Satán fue a seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando este se reincorporó, en eso llegó Bardock antes de que Baby atacara, lo mandó a volar hacia unas rocas. Ahora todo era diferente, Baby no resistía muchos ataques. Para acabarlo definitivamente, Bardock lo encerró en una esfera de energía y lo envió directo al cielo con una patada.

Kame… - Goku estaba creando un ataque para ayudar a su padre. – ¡Hame…! – En ese momento una onda de energía fue la que envió a Baby al sol y lo destruyó.

¡Papá me tocaba a mí! – Reclamó Goku a su padre.

Te estabas tardando mucho, debes ser más rápido. – Le comentó.

Todos regresaron a la tierra, llegaron al templo de Kami-sama en donde curaron a todos los que estaban ahí. Como era de esperarse, Goku al cancelar el Súper Saiyajin 4, volvió a ser niño, a muchos les molestó.

Kakarotto te ayudaré, vuelve a transformarte.

¿Qué, qué planeas hacer? – Le preguntó

Solo obedece. – Goku hizo lo que su padre le indicó, él también lo hizo. Bardock oprimió la cola de Goku con la suya. Luego tomó su mano con la de él, y los dos cayeron en el suelo y perdieron la transformación pero… Si, Goku ahora era adulto. Bardock conocía muchas cosas nuevas que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Vegeta conocía. Entre todos curaron a las personas infectadas por Baby tanto en la tierra como en el planeta plant. En eso un terremoto apareció en la tierra.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Goku.

Las esferas no están. La tierra explotará. – Comentó Mr. Popo

¿Qué? Nosotros se las dimos cuando regresamos… Espera… ¡TU! – Señaló a Dende – Tú se las diste a Baby para que creara ese planeta.

No, yo hice eso.

CLARO QUE LO HICISTE, VI COMO BABY PIDIÓ SU DESEO Y LUEGO TODAS SALIERON VOLANDO.

Ah, es cierto, tuve la impresión de que lo hice, pero eso fue cuando Baby me estaba controlando, lo siento. ¡Estaba bajo el poder de Baby!

¡Estupido! – Bardock lo tomó del cuello dispuesto a matarlo.

¡Papá detente! ¡No hagas eso!

Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

Papá no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

No creo que estuviera tanto en el poder de Baby para que no pensara lo que sucedería si las esferas se iban de nuevo.

Bardock, ya. No tienes que hacerlo. – Vegeta le quitó a Dende mientras lo sujetaba.

Bardock resignado, optó por dejar lo que estaba haciendo. A través de una videollamada desde el planeta plant explicaron a los demás de lo que ocurría y estaban pensando en cómo solucionarlo. Bardock y Vegeta decidieron que todos se trasladaran al planeta plant. Todos lo decidieron, con la ayuda de Mr. Satán lograron convencer a los terrícolas para que fueran hacia allá. Goku y Kibito-Shin usaron la teletransportación para llevarlos a todos. Al final de las últimas transportaciones de Goku, encontró nada menos que a Piccolo que había salvado a un niño y a su perro de una grieta que se abrió.

¿Piccolo que haces aquí? – Preguntó.

Solo te estoy ayudando, ya deberías irte.

Si, sujétate de mí. – Goku se puso los dedos para usar la teletransportación, pero Piccolo se soltó antes de que Goku se fuera. Piccolo pensó que para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo de las esferas, lo indicado era matarse junto a la tierra para hacerlas desaparecer. Gohan no se sintió bien con lo que su maestro le dijo antes de despedirse definitivamente.

Finalmente la tierra explotó, Piccolo murió, Goku se sintió mal (no sabía que Piccolo se soltó por su cuenta), creía que Piccolo se quedó ahí porque hizo algo mal para que este se soltara. No pudo regresar porque la tierra estaba a punto de explotar y no podía ubicar el Ki de Piccolo.

Todos los demás se salvaron, los guerreros z usaron las esferas del dragón de Namakusein para restaurar la tierra y el segundo lo usaron para transportar a todos a la tierra para más rápido.

Ahora, ¿Cuál es su tercer deseo? – Preguntó Porunga, aún faltaba uno, no se iría sin antes cumplir con su trabajo.

Bueno, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que pedir. Ustedes usen el deseo, muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo Goku a todos los Namekuseins antes de irse junto con Kibito-Shin a la tierra con todos sus amigos y familiares.

Regresaron, ahora todos vivirían feliz por el momento, para empezar, hicieron una fiesta pro la derrota de Baby, claro, Gohan se sentía triste por lo de Piccolo, pero Goku logró consolar a su hijo. Ahora había alguien al cual era difícil hacer que fuera a la fiesta, nada menos que Bardock, ahora formaba parte del grupo, solo que ahora lo consideraban como a Vegeta, solo que este tenía un punto débil muy fácil de usar: Goku. Quería tanto a su hijo porque logró cumplir su objetivo de derrotar a Freezer y haría lo que sea por él.

 **La sorpresa fue que Bardock nunca estuvo bajo el poder de Baby, borré muchas cosas como Baby mono gigante dorado, su muerte y que Goku volvió a ser adulto por un método que Bardock conoce. Todavía no termina, aún hay más cosas que tengo en mente, les aseguro que les va a sorprender. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Integración del integrante

**Por el momento escribiré más seguido, lo siguiente será de cómo Bardock convivirá con los guerreros z. Las actitudes de ellos no las voy a cambiar, trataré de ser lo más fiel posible a la serie original. Y también, habrá detalles que incluiré de Dragon Ball Súper para que sea más diferente.**

Capítulo 7: Integración del nuevo integrante

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta en Corporación Capsule, Trunks y Goten bailaban break dance para animar la reunión y eran apreciados por Pan, Bra y Marrón quienes les impresionaban los movimientos de los chicos. Cerca de ellos, Uub los observaba, pero no tenía ánimos de hacer lo mismo que los chicos, no sabía hacer esos movimientos, pues por vivir en una aldea lejos de la ciudad y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando, el discípulo de Goku nunca había podido hacer las cosas de un chico de su edad, aunque en realidad no le importaba, aun cuando sabía que tenía veintiuno años.

Uub, ¿Qué te sucede? Ven a divertirte, todo ha terminado, no pasa nada. – Goten trataba de hacer que Uub también se uniera a ellos.

No gracias, yo no sé bailar como ustedes. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Ven con nosotros, te enseñaremos, verás que pronto traeras a todas las chicas detrás de ti. – Comentó el menor hijo de Goku, quería que todos estuvieran bien.

Uub terminó aceptando la propuesta de Goten, ahí junto a Trunks, pudo saber todos los pasos para bailar. Muchos invitados llegaban, ahí estaban a parte de las familias de Goku, Vegeta y Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y el Maestro Roshi. En ese momento, llegó alguien que al parecer nadie conocía, una mujer de cabello rubio corto, con una blusa roja y un pantalón gris y con una edad cercana a la de Bulma. Ella fue invitada, pero unos que estaban cerca de ella no la conocían.

Oiga, disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Trunks a la mujer.

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tights. Vine a la fiesta a la que me invitaron. Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a la capital del Oeste, está muy cambiada. – Le dijo.

Bueno, si… lo que pasa, es que no la conozco a usted, pero algo me dice como que…

¡Hermana! – Interrumpió Bulma a su hijo, y fue directo a abrazar a su hermana.

Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Le contestó Tights

¿Qué? ¿Hermana? – Eso dejó a Trunks totalmente impresionado, no conocía la existencia de una hermana de su madre.

Si, Trunks, ella es mi hermana mayor Tights. Tights él es mi hijo mayor Trunks, actualmente es el presidente de nuestra empresa. – Le presentó a su hijo. – Trunks ella es tu tía Tights, vive en una isla cerca de la capital, es una exitosa escritora de novelas ficticias.

En ese momento llegaron Vegeta y Bra para ver lo que estaba pasando, pues a Bra le dio impresión ver la cara de su hermano y le pidió a su padre una explicación, pero este no se la dio. Los dos decidieron ir a ver lo ocurrido.

¿Se puede saber lo que está pasando? – Interrogó el príncipe saiyajin al pequeño grupo.

Oh, Vegeta. ¿Acabas de llegar? Oh, también estás aquí, Bra. Miren ella es mi hermana Tights. – Dejó a los dos impresionados también. – Te los presentaré, él es mi esposo Vegeta. Vegeta saluda.

Ah, mucho gusto. – Dijo estendiendo la mano hacia ella para un saludo formal, al cual ya estaba algo adaptado por vivir mucho tiempo en la tierra.

Lo mismo digo.

Y ella es mi hija menor, Bra.

Hola tía Tights. Vaya no sabía que tenía una tía, saliste igual a la abuela, por lo que veo.

Eso me han dicho los que me conocen. – Le respondió Tights.

¿Y dónde estabas, por qué nunca viniste a visitarnos? – Le preguntó Bra.

Ahí, Tights, comenzó a contarles a Trunks y Bra del por qué no la conocieron antes. Por supuesto, también Goku, Vegeta, Krilin y Milk, quienes conocían a Bulma desde hace mucho tiempo se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pues nadie conocía la existencia de la hermana de Bulma.

En ese momento llegó alguien que faltaba, Yamcha. Llegó algo atrasado, pero no solo, claro, Puar lo acompañaba como siempre, pero alguien más venía con él, una pequeña niña de quince años, con un cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con un vestido celeste sin mangas y unas botas largas.

Oh, Yamcha cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo Goku

Si, hola a todos. Veo que han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos reunimos.

Hey, ¿Quién esa linda chica que viene contigo? – Preguntó Goten

Ah, disculpen. Ella es mi hija Yuka. Vamos saluda.

Hola. – Dijo la pequeña chica

¿Qué? – Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que veían, Yamcha tuvo una hija, dando a entender que ya tenía una relación estable por fin, solo que había algo extraño.

Oye, tienes una hija, pero no tienes una esposa, que raro es eso, ¿No lo creen ustedes? – Dijo Bulma viendo el detalle importante.

Bueno, lo que sucede, fue que hace tiempo mi esposa y yo nos habíamos separado porque me encontró con otra chica, se llevó a Yuka, apenas había nacido, por eso no la vieron en el torneo en donde Goku se fue, no estaba conmigo aún. – Contó la razón de por qué se quedó solo con ella. - Lo que pasó fue que un sujeto intentó matarlas, andaba por la ciudad consiguiendo comida con Puar, oí ruido y fui a ver lo que pasaba, encontré a un tipo que mató Kiri, la madre de Yuka, y ahora quería hacerle lo mismo a ella para quitarles su dinero y sus joyas, lo detuve y la policía se lo llevó. De ahí tuve que hacerme cargo de Yuka, y desde ese día ya no he vuelto a salir con más chicas, solo me he dedicado a lo más importante, a mi familia, Puar y Yuka. – Terminó abrazando a los dos.

Vaya no me lo esperaba, sí que cambiaste mucho. – Le dijo Bulma

Tights siguió contando sus relatos a los demás también, mencionó a un extraterrestre llamado Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, un miembro de la patrulla galáctica, que es amigo de Tights. Dijo que vino para impedir que un extraterrestre saiyajin invadiera el planeta.

Jaco dijo de un extraterrestre malvado que venía a matar a todos los terrícolas, el cual nunca llegó, pues pasó muchos días desde los cálculos que tenía para la hora de llegada, afirmó que al parecer cayó en otro planeta desconocido, pero en fin, nada pasó, la tierra se salvó en ese tiempo. – Tights les contó acerca de la razón por la que Jaco vino, aunque en realidad dejó a muchos sorprendidos, en especial a Goku, Vegeta y Bardock, los saiyajines puros de sangre. – Aunque su historia me ayudó para escribir más historias de ciencia ficción.

¿Hace cuánto fue que sucedió eso? – Preguntó el padre de Goku con un gran interés.

Fue cerca de cincuenta años atrás, en ese tiempo tenía diecisiete años.

Como me lo imaginaba, en ese tiempo Kakarotto nació y fue enviado a la tierra. Todo tiene sentido, no pensé que la patrulla galáctica lo rastrearía.

¿Qué? ¿Señor que está diciendo? – Preguntó la hermana de Bulma muy asombrada.

A lo que me refiero es que él – Señaló a Goku – es el que seguían. Fue enviado antes de que dejara el planeta. Fue enviado aquí para que conquistara el planeta, pero falló.

Eso significa que ustedes dos son…

Si. Somos saiyajines.

AAAAAHHHH

También él es saiyajin. – Señaló a Vegeta

Entonces… también ustedes… Trunks y Bra son hijos de esos extraterrestres. – Se quedó totalmente asombrada y algo asustada.

También Gohan, Goten y Pan, pero solo son combinación de saiyajines con humanos. No tiene nada de malo. – Indicó Vegeta. En ese momento se acercó a su cuñada, pero esta se movió un poco. – No te preocupes, nosotros ya no conquistamos planetas, ni nada de esto. – Intentó calmarla un poco.

No te pongas así hermana, lamento no haberte dicho antes, descubrí que Goku era saiyajin hace treinta años. Nunca pensé que me llegaría a casar con uno de ellos, todo ha sido muy impresionante para ti.

Señor usted es el padre del señor Goku, tal vez suene muy atrevida, ¿Y usted cuantos años tiene? – Preguntó Tights al padre de Goku. – Pues por lo que veo no debe tener más que yo, o al menos que haya calculado mal.

Aproximadamente tengo ochenta años terrícolas.

¡¿QUEEEE?!

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar las palabras de Bardock. Un hombre de ochenta años con una apariencia tan joven, bueno no tan joven, maduro para su edad pero ya representaba algo de edad, más que Goku. En realidad, para decir que esa era su edad, se les hacía imposible creer, ni siquiera Bulma y Tights lo creían, ellas ya tenían sus años, pero tenían sus aspectos de mujeres maduras, nada de vejez. Con el dinero podían pagar arreglos de su cuerpo para conservarse jóvenes, pero de un hombre de esa edad imposible en la tierra.

Imposible, eso no puede ser. Usted no puede tener esa edad, no bromee.

¿Eso quiere decir que también nosotros estaremos así a su edad, abuelo? – Preguntó Goten muy emocionado, claro disfrutaría de su juventud por mucho tiempo, aun con una gran edad no se le notaría por la sangre saiyajin.

Genial. No vamos a ocupar hacernos tratamientos como mi mamá para vernos como unas adorables chicas toda la vida. Nosotras ya la hicimos Pan.

Tienes razón. – Le respondió Pan a su amiga Bra. – Viviremos siempre jóvenes. Lo sentimos mucho por ti, Marrón. – Dijo a Marrón mientras golpeteaba su cabeza con su mano derecha. La rubia para nada le gustó lo que dijeron ellas, lo cual le molestó.

Ha. No se pongan así. Es obvio que Bardock aún se vea así. Los saiyajines tenemos una juventud más larga para mantenernos en mejor condición para las peleas, solo que termina a los ochenta años en la tierra, es por eso que ya se ve algo más viejo, pero también vivirá más años que todos los terrícolas. – Explicó Vegeta la situación a todos, para que Tights entendiera más, pero como padre también debería explicar mejor las cosas. – También a ustedes no les durará tanto tiempo la juventud, eso depende de cómo se mantengan, les afectará más por la sangre terrícola.

Todos siguieron hablando de lo que pasó en esos tiempos. Trunks, Goten y Uub hablaban de sus cosas de chicos y de acerca de que deberían ir a la ciudad a ver si pescaban algo. En cambio, el trio de chicas, Pan, Bra y Marrón decidieron hacer que Yuka viniera con ellas para conocerse mejor, fueron a donde estaba Yamcha, pues como ella no conocía a nadie, prefería estar con su padre. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que ella era algo reservaba y tranquila, casi igual que Marrón. Hablaron con ella, trataron de ser amable con ella, finalmente pudieron entablar una mejor conversación.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Goku todo lo que veía como comida lo devoraba bien rápido, los demás hablaban y solo Vegeta y Bardock eran los que se encontraba aislados por su propia voluntad pero juntos observando a todos, en eso Vegeta comienza a hablarle.

Haber, Bardock explícame, ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste de la explosión del planeta? Recuerdo bien que Freezer dijo que interviniste al último momento y que después te mató.

Era obvio que iba a morir, no sé cómo pasó, pero viajé al pasado, llegué al planeta Vegeta mil años atrás, conocí una raza llamados plants, el planeta se llamaba Plant, igual al que Baby creó, lo diferente fue que los enemigos que habían cerca no eran fuertes, solo uno lo fue, lo confundí con Freezer, pero resultó ser un antepasado de él.

Ya veo, ¿Pero cómo llegaste ahí? No me estés ocultando nada.

Deja terminar, la batalla fue difícil, pero logré transformarme en Súper Saiyajin, en ese momento lo desconocía, sentía como la energía y mi poder incrementaba, logré acabar con Chiller y todo su ejército. Años después, aún seguía en ese planeta, llegó Mira, él fue el que me salvó del ataque de Freezer, también viajó, la razón fue porque me ocupó para sus planes, logré conseguir todo ese poder por las batallas en las que me vi involucrado, conseguí la fase dos, tres y cuatro. – Explicó Bardock.

Ese Mira solo te usó, pero tu tuviste algo más mejor, incrementaste tus poderes, solo que de seguro tardaste un poco. No puedo creer que me hayas también superado. – Dijo Vegeta algo serio mirando hacia el frente.

Fui usado, quería volver aquí porque presentí que Kakarotto tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Freezer y a un gran grupo de individuos totalmente fuertes, aproveché cuando estuve en una misión en donde usé una máquina del tiempo, metí una nave que hice para poder viajar, sufrió grandes ataques, se destruyó pero logré viajar aquí, Mira también quería venir por eso la programó para este tiempo, pero no pudo porque se tardó demasiado peleando.

Bardock contó toda su historia la cual después todos supieron, también se comprobó que él fue el Súper Saiyajin Legendario de hace mil años.

En la fiesta, Goten y Trunks la seguían animando con sus movimientos, en eso Pan y Bra decidieron darle competencia a ellos para ver quien bailaba mejor, hacían sus movimientos en pareja, aunque si bien empataron.

Todo terminó y todos se fueron a sus casas.

Aquí tienes, Yuka. – Bra le dio un celular a Yuka muy avanzado y fácil de usar. Se lo dejó en buen precio, pues no sería fácil conseguir uno de esos.

Muchas gracias, Bra. Sería difícil encontrar uno a mi alcance si no estuvieras tú.

Está bien, ahora podremos estar en contacto más seguido.

Sí, eso sí. ¿Podemos ir mañana de compras? Mañana es fin de semana, no tengo nada que hacer, por el momento no tengo que trabajar…

Espera. ¿Trabajas? ¿En dónde? – Preguntó la peliazul muy sorprendida. Una chica de su edad trabaja para poder mantenerse, todo lo contrario a ella, todo lo que ella quería sus padres se lo compraban, y por padres es solo Vegeta.

Si, en el trabajo de papá. Me deja que le ayude cada vez que tiene que reparar un carro que le envían. He aprendido mucho de eso, sí, sé que no es normal que una chica como yo trabaje en algo tan sucio y de hombres, pero no tengo otra opción si quiero conseguir dinero por mi cuenta. – Contó a Bra acerca de su vida con su padre.

Eso no me lo esperaba, de Pan por supuesto me lo esperaría, pero de ti y de Marrón, nunca lo pensé.

Yuka, ya es hora de irnos. – Llamó Yamcha a su hija.

Si, papá ya voy. Me tengo que ir, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿Verdad?

Si, les avisaré a Marrón y Pan para que vayamos las cuatro juntas.

Muy bien, gracias por el celular, te llamo mañana.

Está bien, cuídate, hasta mañana.

Adiós. – Yuka se fue junto con su padre y Puar al desierto del diablo, lugar en donde vivían, era en la antigua guarida que usaba cuando asaltaba a la gente que venían al desierto, ahora ahí era su casa.

En el camino al monte Paoz, Goku cargaba a Milk, le seguían Gohan, Videl, Pan Goten (que traía a su abuelo Ox-satán también en su espalda) y Bardock.

Papá puedes quedarte con nosotros, no hay problema.

Gracias Kakarotto. – Contestó Bardock.

Seguramente será igual que su hijo, espero que por lo menos ayude en algo. – Comentó Milk a su suegro.

Todos llegaron a sus casas, Bardock se quedó en casa de Goku, tuvo que compartir habitación con Goten, dormir donde Gohan estaba antes, pero a Goten no le pareció buena idea eso, pero estuvo resignado a tener que convivir más con su abuelo.

 **Ya está, he incluido a Tights porque me parece que ella debió tener una aparición más mejor que la poca que tuvo en el anime. Si bien no sale en GT, pero esto es ficticio, también incluí a un personaje que inventé, a Yuka, los demás son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Ella no peleará, solo está para momentos de convivencia con los chicos y chicas. Nos vemos después, gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Acomodo

**Lo siguiente será la convivencia de Bardock con la familia de Goku, también unos relatos cortos de los chicos y chicas. Sólo voy a incluir a esos personajes que no aparecen en GT o que invente para momentos así y para ver si funciona de algo. Bien aquí vamos.**

Capítulo 8: Acomodo

Un fin de semana inició para todos, Goku, Goten, Milk y Bardock desayunaban juntos toda la comida que hizo Milk, intentó complacer a su suegro pues pensó que él sería algo más responsable para Goku.

¿Qué le parece suegro? - Preguntó Milk

Sabe muy bien. Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, alegrando mucho a la esposa de Goku.

Toda la comida desaparecía muy rápido, la diferencia era que Bardock comía de una manera más educada y no tan rápido, y Goku y Goten comían como si llevaran días sin comer.

Esto está delicioso. - Comentó Goten

Esto es muy cierto. Woooh. - Goku habló aun con la comida que tenía en la boca.

Oigan ustedes. - Reclamó Milk - Goku enseña buenos modales a tu hijo, aprende de tu padre que no habla ni come muy exageradamente en la comida.

Bardock seguía comiendo como si nada, Goku y Goten decidieron hacer lo mismo que él. Todos terminaron, el primero en levantarse de su asiento fue el hijo de Goku, que al parecer ya tenía planes.

Gracias. - Dijo Bardock a Milk

Es lo que puedo hacer por usted.

Oye, ¿A dónde vas? - Ahora se refirió a Goten.

Solo voy a verme con una chica que quedé al despertarme, de hecho ya habíamos salido antes, solo que mi cita fue arruinada y quiero arreglar eso.

Vaya Goten aun sigues saliendo con varias chicas. - Comentó Goku

No papá, con ella llevo ya un tiempo saliendo, tal vez sea con quien me case. - Esto no le vino bien a Milk, pero antes de que dijera algo alguien habló antes.

Eso espero. - Dijo Bardock. - Significa que tú ya has salido con más mujeres antes de esta vez, definitivamente espero que te centres en ella.

¿Qué dices abuelo? Si solo llevamos un tiempo saliendo, con ella he durado más que con otra chica, si es posible que sea la elegida y si no, aún hay más.

Solo con una debes salir, nada de estar cambiando, entiende eso. - A Bardock no le parecía bien que su nieto saliera con tantas mujeres.

Oh suegro, se nota que usted no le gustan esas cosas.

Claro que no. Nunca quise salir con alguien, pero cuando conocí y me enfoqué más en Gine, decidí quedarme con ella. Ella solo fue la única mujer con la que salí, también conocí a Fasha pero no era de mi agrado, por eso me quedé con Gine. - Contó algo de su relación romántica.

Gine? - Preguntó Goku

Es tu madre, Kakarotto. A mí nunca me gustó salir con mujeres, pero me di cuenta que ella era especial, es por eso que la elegí. Solo los saiyajines se juntaban con el fin de procrear más descendientes, mi relación con ella se podía considerar raro, pero no tomé importancia a eso. Goten piensa en esa chica con la que sales, conócela bien, no solo te juntes con una para pasar el tiempo porque no sabes cómo ellas se sienten, conoce bien los sentimientos de cada uno de ustedes. - Bardock lo dijo, dejando muy impresionados a todos.

Tienes razón, Goten obedece a tu abuelo y busca una relación estable. Goku se casó conmigo y fui la única con la que sintió el amor, nunca lo sintió con Bulma porque pasaron más tiempo, juntos, y nunca supe nada de que salieron. - Le dijo Milk a su hijo para que tomara mejor las cosas y el tema de las citas.

En casa de Gohan este se preparaba para su trabajo en Corporación Capsule, tuvo suerte de que Trunks le diera trabajo en un lugar conocido, no había problemas de ninguna forma, Gohan era uno de los mejores trabajadores de esa empresa. Videl se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para su familia, muy cerca de donde estaba Gohan, mientras que su hija Pan, se encontraba en su cuarto todavía, por cierto ya había despertado, pero la chica no tenía nada que hacer durante el día, en ese momento hablaba por su celular con Bra.

¿Cómo? Ir de compras hoy, no suena nada mal.

Sí, eso es lo que te digo, ya Marrón y Yuka me afirmaron, solo quedas tú, ¿Qué dices? Vamos, acepta, nos la pasaremos bien. – Comentó la peliazul.

Tienes razón, les avisaré a mis padres y las veo allá.

Está bien ahí quedamos. Nos vemos después, Pan.

Colgó el celular, bajó hacia la cocina en donde estaban Gohan y Videl, ya había sido llamada por su madre, por eso salió de su habitación. Los tres se incorporaron en la mesa, disfrutando cada quien de su comida. Al final los tres acabaron, Gohan se dispuso a irse al trabajo, no era tan tarde, podía irse volando, pero para tener los mismos problemas que cuando iba a la preparatoria, usaba el auto para no llamar la atención.

¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Videl a su hija observándola en dirección hacia la puerta.

Solo voy a salir con Bra y Marrón. – Le respondió.

Claro que no. Estás castigada, así que regresa.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué mamá? – Dijo algo molesta.

VIdel no seas así, déjala que salga no tiene nada de malo.

Gohan. ¿Acaso también lo olvidaste? Ya habíamos hablado de eso hasta estuviste de acuerdo con lo que te dije.

Deja ver. – Gohan intentó recordar por qué su hija estaba castigada sin salir una semana, solo a la escuela.

No de otra, te lo tendré que decir. – Pan intentó irse sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres mientras hablaban. – Tú te quedas. – Le dijo mientras la agarró del brazo derecho antes de que se saliera como siempre lo hacía.

Ah, ya recuerdo. Lo siento Videl, lo estaba olvidando, es cierto Pan, lo siento, tu madre tiene razón.

¡Papá!

Pan, tú no sabes, te fuiste todo un año, ni siquiera avisaste, solo te fuiste. Un año sin estar en casa ni en la escuela, perdiste todo un año de estudio.

Es cierto, tuve que hacer varios arreglos para que no te expulsaran, vi que tardarían más en regresar, ahora tendrás que repetir el año escolar desde donde te quedaste. – Dijo Gohan. A él le importaba mucho el estudio quería que su hija tuviera un mejor desempeño, tuvo que decir que se fue a un viaje del cual no sabían cuando iba a volver, Pan tenía un rendimiento regular, bueno, algo así, pero a ella no le importaba.

Estarás aquí una semana, Gohan arreglará todo para que en la siguiente semana vuelvas a la preparatoria a terminar el año que dejaste.

¿Y si mejor ya no estudio? – Era obvio que bromeaba, solo quería librarse como siempre de esas situaciones.

¡Pan! – La chica se quedó asustada al oír la voz de su padre enojado, casi nunca le gritaba al menos que estuvieran jugando o para llamarla para algo. – Ya, te quedarás aquí una semana, por lo menos úsala para estudiar algo, cuando salga del trabajo arreglaré tu problema. – Tomó a su hija de los hombros, ya estaba tranquilo. – Sé buena hija, y obedece por favor.

Papá quería salir hoy. – Dijo Pan con una voz más dulce y triste, tratando de conmover a su padre, pues a Gohan para nada le gustaba verla triste, siempre la libraba de casi todos sus problemas, Gohan sentía que ya era hora de ser algo duro con su hija, pues se le estaba desviando algo.

Podrás salir después. Tú buscaste eso, irte al espacio sin siquiera avisar, ya habíamos afirmado que no irías. Es lo correcto. Bueno, nos vemos después. – le dio un beso en la frente. – Adiós Videl, cuídense. – Ahora besó a su esposa en la mejilla izquierda. – Si algo sucede me llamas. – Gohan salió en dirección al carro, pero regresó solo para un detalle más. – Pan no te vayas a escapar, porque no me agradaría tener que buscarte. – Ahora si se fue, dejando a su esposa e hija solas.

Mamá, por favor solo por hoy, solo eso pido, ya no volverá a pasar. – Intentó conmover algo a su madre mientras le jalaba el brazo.

Claro que no va a volver a pasar, por eso te quedarás aquí. Ya lo dijo tu padre, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. – Pan se fue a su habitación molesta, después de todo lo que pasaron aun así no puede salir. Estuvo todo el día viendo solo las notificaciones que le llegaban por el celular, también avisó a Bra que no la dejaron ir, lo cual no le gustó, pero había de otra, y solo quedaron tres para las compras.

Mientras que con Bardock, este salió a entrenar con Goku en las montañas, y Goten fue con su novia Palace en su nueva cita. El dúo destruían todo lo que había, Goku se sorprendía del poder de su padre.

Wooh, papá sí que eres muy fuerte, esto es emocionante. – Comentó Goku

Tú también, Kakarotto, es obvio que aquí no podremos usar todo nuestro poder.

Después de sus entrenamientos, volvieron con Milk de nuevo a comer apenas era mediodía, después volvieron a entrenar toda la tarde y volver casi en la noche a casa. Todos los días eran así con Bardock, entrenar y comer casi siempre junto con su hijo lo cual le gustaba mucho, también iba a ver a Gohan, Videl y Pan de vez en cuando, solo que a Milk ya no le gustó lo que tenía, otra persona al quien mantener.

Suegro si va a vivir aquí, por lo menos consiga un trabajo para que traiga dinero para la casa. – Le dijo a Bardock mientras este descansaba.

Los saiyajines solo conquistamos planetas, ese es nuestro trabajo, pero ya no hacemos, por lo tanto no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Le recuerdo que está en la tierra, y aquí se trabaja en varias cosas para conseguir dinero así que mañana busque un trabajo, también tú Goku. – También lo incluyó.

¿Qué?

Lo que oíste, sino, no comerán mañana cuando vuelvan.

No se atreverá. – Bardock se levantó con el fin de demostrar que no dejaría que alguien inferior le dijera que hacer, lo cual asustó algo a Milk.

¡Papá, tranquilo, por favor no hagas nada de eso! – Bardock obedeció a su hijo, y dejó de hacer lo que iba a hacer. – Está bien, mañana buscaremos trabajo.

Oh, gracias Goku, tu puedes volver encuentres o no. Suegro veo que aún le falta por aprender más cosas, como padre dele la muestra a su hijo, de trabajar y traer dinero a la casa. – Bardock resignado tuvo que hacerlo.

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días desde lo que pasó con Bardock, Pan ya no estaba castigada, ya podía salir como antes, solo que ahora estudiaba en un grado menor y con Bra, como se atrasó un año le tocó con ella, algo bueno le había pasado en cuanto a repetir, las dos lo pasaban bien, Yuka estaba en otro grupo por lo cual no se verían tanto las tres, Marrón estaba en la universidad por lo que tampoco se veían mucho en la mañana aunque siempre quedaban en la tarde para verse y divertirse un poco.

Al mediodía, Bardock decidió hacerle una visita a su nieto Gohan, fue a su casa.

Oh, señor Bardock. ¿Ocurre algo?

Vengo a hablar con Gohan, lo ocupo.

Bueno, aun no llega del trabajo, tardará un poco, llega a las dos.

Me quedo a esperarlo. – Pasó el tiempo viendo la televisión, viendo películas de terror y de acción, era lo que le gustaba, no se le hacía raro ver ese tipo de cosas. Al poco tiempo llegó Pan de la preparatoria.

Mamá, ya llegué. Oh, abuelo Bardock.

Hola. – Pan abrazó a Bardock como siempre lo hace con todos, este se limitó a solo acariciarle el cabello.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Espero a tu padre.

Ya no debe tardar, no te desesperes más en un momento llegará. – Así fue, Gohan llegó dieciséis minutos después de que Pan lo dijera. Antes de que hablaran del asunto de Bardock, decidió acompañarlos a comer, pues no podía volver con Milk porque no le daría. Terminaron y cada quien recogió su plato, Pan se fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras su padre y Bardock hablaban.

¿Qué es lo querías hablar? – Preguntó Gohan a su abuelo.

Ocupo que me consigas un trabajo apropiado para mí. Busqué toda la mañana pero no puedo hacer muchas de esas cosas y me parecen absurdas, solo requiero conseguir dinero para calmar a Milk, ojala pudiera usar mi fuerza para conseguir un trabajo sin hacer nada malo. – Respondió Bardock.

Abuelo, no creo que pueda conseguirte al instante algo que puedas trabajar, solo espera un tiempo, tal vez encuentre algo bueno para ti.

Gracias Gohan.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Videl junto a Pan, en eso pasan los comerciales y aparece un anuncio del torneo de artes marciales, Mr. Satán daba el aviso del torneo que iniciaría en un mes.

¿Qué es el torneo de artes marciales? – Preguntó Bardock

Es un torneo en donde van los peleadores más fuertes a competir para ver quién es el más fuerte de todos, siempre mi papá lo gana, y no deja de hacer sus actos horribles para el público. – Puso Videl su mano en su cara después de hablar.

 _Si, y también el afortunado podrá ganar diez millones de zenis para sí mismo. Así que vengan y participen._ – La voz de Mr. Satán a través de la televisión.

¿Diez millones de zenis a cambio de ganar ese torneo? No está nada mal.

¿Qué está pensando abuelo? – Preguntó Gohan

Ya sé cómo conseguir dinero con algo que puedo hacer. – Se levantó del sofá con una gran sonrisa. – Participaré en ese torneo, y lo ganaré.

¡¿Eh?!

Gohan, Videl y Pan no podían creer lo que oyeron, Bardock participaría en el torneo con el fin de ganar dinero.

Abuelo no puede hacer.

¿Por qué?

No tiene caso ir, es obvio que podrá ganarlo sin dificultad.

Tienes razón. – Un momento de silencio llegó hasta que Bardock volvió a hablar. – Participa también. Así será mejor.

¿Qué? Abuelo eso no trataba decir.

No importa, así demostraré que puedo vencer a cualquiera. Gohan, ya sé que hacer, díganle a la familia de Vegeta que también participen, Kakarotto también lo hará, ustedes también participen, así será más divertido.

Suena bien, papá participemos. – Dijo Pan muy emocionada.

No, eso no es punto…

Ya está, gracias por la ayuda, Gohan, espero que entrenen lo suficiente, les aseguro que lo pasaremos bien. – Bardock salió de la casa de Gohan directo a avisar a Milk y a los demás acerca de loa idea que tuvo.

No, eso no es bueno. – Dijo Gohan asustado. – Si el abuelo gana el torneo, no tendrá con mi suegro y lo derrotará, será grave si eso pasa.

Gohan no te preocupes. – Videl puso su mano en el hombro de Gohan. – Tu padre es el más fuerte de todos, no podrá Bardock ganar el torneo. Tu padre se dejará perder en el combate final para no traer problemas a todos.

Lo que pasa es que…

Sé lo que tratas de decir, los dos tienen casi el mismo poder, pero si no es un enemigo, no hay quien pueda vencer a tu padre. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

¿Entonces participaremos, papá?

Sí, Pan. Participaremos.

Que bien. Le avisaré a Bra para que le cuente a los demás. – Pan fue a su habitación y llamó a Bra para contarle lo sucedido.

Bra se encontraba entrenando con Vegeta porque él quería que su hija también fuera fuerte, con lo sucedido con Baby decidió que ya era hora de hacer que su hija también entrenara. Los dos salieron de la capsula de gravedad y se fueron a bañar, primero fue Bra, esta al salir contestó su celular que sonó.

Hola Pan

Hey, ¿Qué tal Bra? ¿Estás entrenando con tu padre todavía?

No, ya terminamos, podemos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Qué bueno, te quería contar que mi bisabuelo Bardock va a participar en el siguiente torneo de artes marciales y quiere que todos participemos para que sea más divertido, y sí que suena bien, también podremos demostrar lo fuerte que somos a todos. – Comentó Pan

Es una buena idea. Oye solo entreno poco con mi padre, mañana no porque así me ordena él, ¿Podemos entrenar juntas mañana?

Sí, también hay que decirles a Marrón a ver si quiere.

¿Qué? Pero si a ella no le gustan esas cosas – Dijo Bra algo confusa.

No lo sé, el otro día que me la encontré saliendo de la escuela me dijo que el maestro Roshi la está entrenando, y también sus padres la entrenan.

No sabía nada de eso, ¿Entonces también Yuka?

De ella no sé decirte, hay que decirles para juntarnos de nuevo hoy en la tarde. – Dijo Pan

Está bien, les llamaré para decirles que pasaremos por ellas.

Bien Bra, nos vemos después.

Iré a decirle a mi papá, de seguro se sorprenderá. – Las dos cortaron la comunicación, Bra tiró su toalla para poder elegir su ropa para vestirse.

¿Bra no has visto mi…?

¡AAAAHHH! – Trunks entró a la habitación de Bra para saber si ella sabía dónde estaba su gel y su sorpresa fue ver a su hermana desnuda sin haber tocado antes.

¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Creí que ya estabas… no, no creas que… - Trunks trataba de calmar la situación pero ni siquiera cerraba los ojos, viendo a su hermana cubrirse sus pechos y sus partes inferiores con sus brazos y en poco tiempo fue atacado por un puño de Bra antes de que terminara de hablar. - ¡Ay! – El puño le dio en la cara haciendo que pusiera su mano en medio de su cara y así cubrirse los ojos de una vez.

¡Sal de aquí! ¡Toca antes de entrar, Trunks!

Lo siento… ¡Ay! Me voy. – Trunks salió de la habitación de su hermana y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. - _¡Ay! Bra se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde que entrena con papá, que suerte que salí vivo._ – Pensaba.

 **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo todo lo que se me ocurra, si es largo es por algo nuevo que llega y lo anoto. Si va a ver un torneo también y habrá peleas que nunca pasaron, y también en las convivencias de los chicos tal vez ponga muchos momentos eróticos (ecchi) para hacerlo más entretenido. Nos vemos después, dejen sus comentarios.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Entrenamientos y diversión

**Como ya han de haber visto hice una historia diferente, "El novio de Pan", tenía esa idea en mente y además no la puedo incluir aquí por ser una historia diferente a esta, de aquí empiezan hechos que serán camino al torneo, y principalmente será especial por las fechas en las que estamos, aquí vamos.**

Capítulo 9: Entrenamientos y diversión.

Una semana pasó desde lo que Bardock dijo de que todos participaran en el torneo, Vegeta decidió participar, era la oportunidad de demostrar sus nuevos poderes a Goku y Bardock, no soportaba la idea de que fueran superior a él. Entrenaba varios días con su hija Bra, anteriormente la llevaba entrenando por meses después de lo que Baby pasó, pero no eran a diario y desde lo que sucedió ya era cada día, le ordenó a Trunks que también participara, pero el pelilila para nada aceptaba y tuvo que hacerlo por la fuerza, aun así no entrenaba, pasaba la mayor parte del día en la empresa aunque a veces se salía de la oficina como siempre, pero como Gohan trabajaba ahí ya no lo pudo hacer tan seguido.

Veamos las reacciones de todos cuando fueron informados:

FASHBACK INICIO

Primero fue Bra, le avisó a su padre durante la comida después de su entrenamiento y de cuando Trunks entró sin tocar a su cuarto. Bra fue al comedor ahí ya estaba su madre y su hermano Trunks con la nariz algo roja, pero no era necesario decir por qué pasó. Vegeta fue el último en llegar, todos comían muy bien, aunque se acababa muy rápido por los tres saiyajines.

Papá, me llamó Pan hace un momento, dijo que el señor Bardock va a participar en el siguiente torneo para conseguir el premio del primer lugar. – Dijo Bra ya casi acabando de comer.

¿Y por qué va a participar?

Porque la señora Milk quiere que consiga dinero para su casa y no puede hacer ningún trabajo. Además quiere que todos participemos para que sea más divertido. Pan me afirmó que ella, Gohan y el señor Goku también participarán.

¿Qué? ¿Kakarotto también? – Preguntó Vegeta.

Si, papi. Participemos, lo pasaremos bien. – Dijo Bra esperando que su padre aceptara, este solo bebía su vaso de bebida. Bra siguió suplicando, mirándola con esa mirada de niña buena.

Está bien, participaremos.

Gracias papi. – Bra se le abrazó a Vegeta y este le tocó la cabeza. – Oye, Trunks también participarás.

¿Qué?

Si ellos lo harán, también nosotros. No quiero que haya insectos buenos para nada en el torneo.

Pero papá, no puedo, tengo trabajo en la empresa no puedo dejarlo. – Dijo Trunks con el fin de librarse de esa situación.

Solo es un día, no perderás nada, de todas pierdes el tiempo saliendo por la oficina en horas del trabajo. – Dijo Vegeta

Bueno… no es así, solo que…

A partir de mañana entrenaremos, también tu hermana entrenará con nosotros. – Interrumpió Vegeta.

Vegeta hay cosas que debe arreglar, solo espera un día, le ayudaré para que esté más libre. – Dijo Bulma

Solo un día te espero. Más vale que me demuestre que aún no pierdes toda tu condición, ¿Me oíste? – Dijo Vegeta. Los cuatro se levantaron y se fueron a hacer sus cosas, Vegeta volvió a entrenar, Trunks y Bulma arreglaban unas cosas de la empresa y Bra salió para buscar a Yuka y a Marrón junto con Pan.

Las dos llegaron a Kame House, en donde fueron recibidas por el maestro Roshi.

Hola chicas, Cuánto tiempo sin verlas. No ha cambiado nada siguen igual de hermosas. – El maestro Roshi y sus comentarios, en eso se acercaba lentamente a ellas y en ese momento Marrón salió.

Oh, chicas son ustedes. Que sorpresa verlas aquí. – Dijo Marrón muy feliz.

Hola Marrón, veo que aun sigues igual de rubia como siempre. – Dijo Bra.

Y tú sigues igual de celeste y Pan más deliciosa como siempre. – Bromeó la chica con las demás, deliciosa por el tono de piel de Pan, ya que era más elevado que el de ellas. En eso comentaron lo del torneo para que también se apuntaran a eso.

El torneo de artes marciales, no sé si participar.

Vamos, anímate, será divertido.

Van a participar el señor Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y ustedes, no creo poder ganar. – Comentó Marrón.

Vamos, no pongas así. Me dijo mi abuelo Satán que a todos los que participen les darán un bono de mil zenis, nadie pierde nada, lo hacemos por diversión. Dijo Pan con el fin de animar a su amiga.

Yo participaré. – Dijo una voz, esa fue A-18, salió de la casa junto a Krilin.

Hola señor Krilin, hola dieciocho. – Saludaron las chicas.

Si ustedes participan, yo también lo haré. – Dijo el maestro Roshi poniéndose de pie, dejando su revista. – Es una buena oportunidad para probar mis habilidades, hace tiempo que no lo he hecho, no me vendría nada mal.

Muy bien, también participo. – Dijo Krilin.

Entonces yo también. – Finalmente Marrón aceptó.

Las tres se fueron en busca de Yuka para que también participara. Llegaron al desierto en donde estaba Yamcha reparando un auto. Las tres bajaron, le contaron lo mismo del torneo.

Estupendo. Participaré. – Dijo Yamcha animado. – Todos van a participar, me muero de ganas ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto.

¿Papá estás seguro? – Dijo Yuka.

Claro, ya verás que haré todo lo posible por ganar. – A Pan y Marrón se les dibujó una sonrisa, pues sus familiares les habían contado todo de los torneos anteriores y como Yamcha siempre era eliminado en la primera pelea.

Entonces, Yuka también participará. – Dijo Pan.

Bueno… la verdad es que yo… - La chica juntaba sus manos mientras movía sus dedos.

Lo que pasa es que ella no pelea, nunca la he entrenado, bueno no tanto para que peleara con un enemigo poderoso, solo para protegerse de humanos. – Comentó Yamcha. Y solo serían Pan, Bra y Marrón las que pelearían, aun así Yuka las acompañó para verlas entrenar algo, fueron a unas montañas del monte paoz, Yamcha y Puar se quedaron en el desierto. Las tres chicas daban lo mejor de cada una, primero fueron Marrón y Bra, ambas parecían tener el mismo nivel, sus poderes no sobrepasaban las 40000 unidades.

A ver si detienes eso… - Bra se posicionó en una posición nueva,se puso firme y levantó sus dos manos arriba de su cabeza, las unió para arrojar un ataque. – BALA MISTICA - Una bola de energía muy rápida fue arrojada hacía Marrón, ella a penas la pudo esquivar, era muy rápida.

¡Ay! No me esperaba eso. Ahora es mi turno. – Las chicas solo se habían repartido golpes pero nada de energía. Marrón hizo una pose muy conocida para ellas y que todos conocemos. – Kame… Hame…

¿Vas a hacer el KameHameHa? – Dijo Bra sonriente, pues para ella no sería problema detener ese ataque.

Haaa – Marrón ejecutó su ataque, Bra iba a repelerlo y algo pasó. - ¡Arriba! – La onda vital se movió para arriba cuando la rubia movió sus manos. – ¡Haaa! – Ahora hizo que se estrellara por arriba de Bra, ella salió bien, pero no lo pudo detener.

Oh, no pensé que pudieras hacer eso. – La peliazul se levantó del suelo.

Me lo enseño papá, dijo que el señor Goku se lo mostró hace tiempo. – Comentó Marrón.

Ambas son muy fuertes, saben muchas técnicas. Ya no más, ahora peleen las dos contra mí. – Ordenó Pan.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – Dijo Yuka. – Te matarán si las dos te enfrentan. – Pues ella ni las otras dos no conocían el nuevo poder de Pan.

Las dos pelearon contra Pan, esta tuvo al principio varias dificultades, y como era de esperarse les logró ganar aunque si le costó mucho trabajo.

Que fuerte eres. – Dijo Yuka. – También ustedes.

No puedo creerlo, solo llevas unos meses entrenando y tenemos casi el mismo poder. – Dijo Marrón a Yuka.

Bueno, no tanto, solo he usado más de la mitad de mi poder contra ti, con Pan fue con todo.

Oh, eso lo explica todo. – Comentó Pan. Las cuatro decidieron dejar el entrenamiento y se fueron a sus casas.

FLASHBACK FIN

También Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Uub fueron informados, también decidieron participar. Ya todos los guerreros z estaban decididos a participar, los chicos de las escuela finalmente salieron de clases por las vacaciones de invierno. Todos los grupos prepararon sus entrenamientos, Goku, Bardock y Gohan estaban casi todo el día en práctica, Goten pasaba todo el día con su novia y volvía muy tarde a casa, cosa que hacía molestar a Bardock, Gohan no podía entrenar bien por la ausencia de su hermano menor, unas veces con su padre y abuelo entrenaba si es que estaban libres en la tarde, su poca suerte fue entrenar con Pan y Aico cuando llegaba del trabajo, cuando ella no tenía nada planeado. Vegeta y Bra entrenaban la mayor parte del día en la capsula de gravedad, Trunks hacía lo posible por librarse del entrenamiento pero al final de cuentas tuvo que unirse con su padre y su hermana. Krilin, A-18, Marrón y el maestro Roshi entrenaban en la mañana y en la tarde en la Kame House y unas veces en una isla más grande, el maestro logró aumentar su poder lo suficiente para poder mantener una pelea con Krilin que ya había recuperado su condición a la que tenía en la batalla contra Cell, al igual Marrón, solo que ella tenía era la más débil de ellos cuatro. Como todos sabemos, Ten Shin Han y Chaos entrenaban por su parte en las cascadas, Yamcha también con la ayuda de Yuka y Puar en donde soportaba las grandes temperaturas del lugar y Uub solo entrenaba algo porque tenía responsabilidades en su aldea por ser el más fuerte.

En unos cuantos días, llegó el día feliz, navidad, bueno más bien noche buena, en ese día fue uno en los que Bardock dejó su entrenamiento para estar con su familia.

Temprano en la mañana, Pan, Bra, Marrón, Yuka y Palace fueron al centro comercial a comprar muchas cosas para sus regalos navideños. También Goten, Trunks, Uub y Aico fueron por separado a comprar cosas. En plazo de una hora cada grupo salió con un carro de compras, debido a que llevaban muchas cosas y sería difícil cargarlas. Fueron al estacionamiento y subieron sus cosas a sus autos, al de Trunks y Bra, ya que ellos solo tenían. Llegaron a Corporación Capsule para envolver sus regalos, en un lado estaban Goten y Palace, Trunks, Marrón y Bra estaban en la habitación de este y Pan, Aico y Uub estaban en la sala, hubo momentos en los que unos querían ir a ver a los demás para ver lo que habían comprado, en cada momento descuidado en que las chicas iban a ver, Goten y Aico envolvían muy rápido sus regalos para sus novias.

¿Qué traes ahí? – Preguntó Uub a Aico. Este solo solo lo miró con una sonrisa. – Ah, ya veo, con que es para Pan, ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

No, ya sabrás cuando ella lo abra. – Le respondió.

Vamos, somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo. Si quieres, no le diré a Pan ni a nadie si me lo muestras. – Intentó convencerlo y a final de cuentas lo logró. Aico abrió su caja, era un brazalete algo ancho plateado en donde tenía en medio escrito "Te amo" en un corazón. – Es un gran detalle, pero no es el día de los enamorados como para esas cosas. – Dijo Uub amigable.

Mira. – Le mostró la resistencia debido a que era de plata, y que tenía luces integradas.

Oh, vaya, así ya cambia todo. – Los dos siguieron envolviendo sus regalos, en eso Pan llegó, y como Uub lo prometió, no dijo nada de lo que ocurrió.

En la habitación de Trunks, también los tres hacían lo mismo, solo que ahí ninguno envolvía algo en secreto, todos lo hacían como si nada, pues Goten y Trunks se cambiaron de regalos para no levantar muchas sospechas, aun así, Goten se le olvidó darle algo a Trunks y no tuvo más opción que esperar que Palace se fuera para envolverlo sin que ella se diera cuenta, era un pequeño juego de joyas de color oro compuesto por un collar y dos aretes muy llamativos.

En el monte paoz, Goku y Bardock no entrenaron el día de hoy, por órdenes de Milk tuvieron que decorar la casa tanto afuera como adentro, aunque en verdad les costaba trabajo y Goku terminó rompiendo dos esferas del árbol y se enredó con una cadena de luces.

Esto sí que es muy difícil. – Dijo Goku mientras Bardock le quitaba la cadena.

Kakarotto hazlo bien, solo tienes que enredarla en el árbol.

Si papá, pero se mueve demasiado cada vez que le doy vuelta.

Eso es porque tiras la cadena sin dejarla, el árbol se te viene por esa razón. – Dijo Bardock. Los dos terminaron de adornar la casa y Milk llegó y les hizo una deliciosa comida como agradecimiento de hacer bien las cosas.

En la tarde, Goten, Aico y Pan volvieron al monte paoz con sus regalos en una capsula cada quien, y para prepararse para la fiesta en corporación capsule en la noche. Gohan y Videl también tenían ya todo preparado en casa, desde que Pan iba con Aico cada que vez que salían a Videl ya le preocupaba mucho su hija por lo que pudo hacer mejor las cosas.

Oh, hola, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Acaso no compraron algo? – Dijo Gohan viendo a los dos sin nada en brazos.

Claro que sí, Papá, aquí están. – Mostraron una capsula en donde contenían todo.

Que listos son, no quieren que sepamos lo que traen, solo espero que no sea algo peligroso o ilegal. – Comentó Videl.

Nada de eso Videl, nada de armas ni drogas. – Dijo Aico para no preocupar a sus suegros.

Muy bien, nosotros también ya tenemos todo listo, en un momento más y comemos. – Indicó Videl. Gohan y Videl. La pareja de jóvenes se fue a bañar, y claro, los dos juntos, usarían como excusa que no había mucho tiempo para esperar para ir a comer. Los cuatro, después de un rato, comieron, descansaron algo, hasta que llegó la noche, fueron a Corporación Capsule junto a Goku, Milk, Bardock, Goten y Ox-Satán, caminando para no llegar muy rápido.

La familia de Vegeta preparaba unas cuantas cosas sencillas, pues los robots se hacían cargo de la mayor parte de las cosas de la fiesta. Vegeta también no entrenó ese día por su esposa, pasó la mayor parte de día viendo televisión y otras veces con Bulma cuando lo llamaba para algo.

Todos llegaron, cada quien trajo sus regalos pero no los sacaron hasta después de la cena de navidad. Eran las once de la noche cuando todos terminaron de comer, Bulma puso una luz de varios colores y música para dar más animo a la reunión. Como era de esperarse, los jóvenes bailaron la mayor parte del tiempo, Goten impresionaba a su novia Palace con sus movimientos, lo cual hizo que la chica bailara junto con su novio muy abrazada de él. Vegeta, Bardock y Aico veían juntos a los demás de pie, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta daban pequeños zapatazos al suelo, pues también les llegaba algo de emoción la fiesta. Los más adultos se movían algo disfrutando también de la fiesta. Gohan se arrimó a Aico y aprovechó que Pan estaba muy cerca y le dio un empujón para que quedara muy cerca de Pan, ya que ella quería bailar un poco con su novio, al final lo consiguió, el chico imitaba los movimientos de Pan para animarla algo, en un momento se resbaló y cayó, y de sorpresa se levantó de un solo movimiento, impresionando a todos. Uub ya sabía bailar mejor, intentó acercarse a Bra y poder estar con ella un momento, y lo consiguió, a Vegeta no le molestó, pues Bardock lo calmó diciéndole que solo era por el momento.

Ya más tarde, cerca de la 1:00 de la mañana todavía seguían muchos bailando, Gohan, Videl, Goku y Milk también bailaron con su parejas, aunque Goku solo hacía simples movimientos, como vio que Milk no estaba muy emocionada hizo bolas de Ki para iluminarse y empezó a volar pareciendo un juego artificial, como eso impresionaba a todos, Vegeta hizo lo mismo, no por impresionar a Bulma, sino para darle competencia a Goku. En ese momento, Trunks y Marrón que estaban algo bebidos, pues este hizo que la rubia tomara algo, y al final ninguno se midió.

Marrón, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Trunks muy emocionado.

Muy bien, súper bien, me la estoy pasando de lo mejor.

Oye, ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a mi cuarto? Quiero estar contigo a solas.

¡Si, vayamos! – Dijo la rubia y en eso se le avienta a Trunks para besarlo. Era obvio para que iban a entrar, para una noche amorosa en el día de navidad.

Los dos llegaron a su destino, nadie los vio entrar por suerte. Los dos se estaban todavía besando, al llegar, Trunks se arrojó a su cama con Marrón en brazos para seguir con el beso, después Trunks se quitó su saco y su camisa para excitar a Marrón, y lo consiguió. Marrón se quitó su blusa y su sujetador haciendo que estuvieran cada vez más cerca.

Vas a ver que tendrás el mejor regalo de navidad de toda tu vida. – Le dijo amorosamente Trunks a Marrón en el oído.

Ya lo estoy sintiendo. – Le respondió la chica. En eso se quitaron los zapatos y calcetas, siguieron besándose por un rato más, Trunks decidió que ya era hora, le quitó la falda a Marrón, ella le quitó el pantalón al mismo tiempo, y siguieron con lo demás para de una vez empezar. Se metieron en la cama, siguieron con su juego de besos, mientras se masturbaban uno al otro, hasta que por fin llegó lo que ambos querían, Trunks finalmente se la metió a Marrón para ya empezar.

¿Te está gustando? – Dijo Trunks algo agitado y excitado a la vez

Si… si… sigue… ¡Ah!... No… ¡No te detengas! – Dijo Marrón muy agitada. Los dos siguieron por un tiempo, finalmente terminaron, Marrón terminó más cansada que Trunks, se volvieron a besar más.

Creo que debería hacer mejor tu regalo.

¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Tú estás rubia entonces yo también.

¿Qué? – Trunks se levantó un poco e hizo lo que todos sabemos que haría, se transformó en súper saiyajin, para su suerte nadie se enteró, Vegeta no paraba de su "pelea" con Goku, para nada le dio importancia saber que su hijo se transformó en súper saiyajin, pues no había una presencia maligna, tampoco Goku le tomó importancia, Bardock aún no aprendía a sentir el Ki de los demás, y el resto para nada se enteraron porque estaban enfocados en otras cosas.

¡Aquí vamos! – Trunks se le aventó de nuevo a Marrón y volvió a repetir lo mismo pero transformado.

¡AAAAHHH! ¡AAAAHHH! Si… Sigue… ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Ah! – No dejaba de gritar ni de gemir la chica, nunca había sentido algo así, la velocidad era increíble para ella. Al final los dos terminaron, Marrón terminó muy casada y muy feliz, los dos finalmente se durmieron, el resto de los guerreros z también se quedaron a dormir en la corporación capsule, pues también estaban muy cansados.

Temprano en la mañana, los primeros en despertar fueron Pan, Aico, Uub y Bra, no estaban tan cansados, por ser todavía jóvenes no les permitieron tomar, aunque Uub ya tenía sus años pero tanto a él como a Aico no les gustaban esas bebidas. Se encontraron al salir de uno de los cuartos que les prestaron para pasar la noche, eran alrededor de las 8:34 de la mañana, lo primero que hicieron ya levantaron ir a ver lo que Santa Claus les trajo. Sus gritos despertaron a los demás, bajaron y también abrieron sus regalos y les dieron a cada uno los regalos que los chicos compraron a sus seres queridos, todos lo pasaron bien, fue un gran día, todos recibieron regalos, Vegeta y Bardock sonrieron al ver las caras de sus familias, y como era de esperarse los últimos en despertar fueron Trunks y Marrón, supieron lo que hicieron pero por dentro se sentían muy satisfechos, también se unieron al grupo el cual no supo lo que pasó entre ellos.

 **Está terminado este capítulo, se me ocurrieron más ideas, disculpen por el momento sexual pero llegó a mi mente y lo anoté. En los siguientes capítulos ya empezará lo del torneo de artes marciales, este fue especial por las fechas en las que estamos. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible para que las historias sean de su agrado, deja en los comentarios lo que piensas y/o lo que te pareció el capítulo, serán bienvenidos todos los comentarios, bueno nos vemos, y felices fiestas a todos.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Camino al torneo

**Lo siguiente será lo que llevará al torneo, los que van a participar son solo los guerreros z, todos los espacios serán ocupados por ellos, no habrá otros humanos que estén en el torneo, los combates los trataré de detallar lo más posible y espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 10: Camino al torneo

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la idea de Bardock de participar todos en el torneo de artes marciales para que fuera más divertido, todos aceptaron con el fin de verse de nuevo. Muchos entrenaban por su cuenta, Gohan apenas podía por el trabajo, solo en la tarde y el fin de semana se dedicaba con Pan, pues Goku y Bardock entrenaban la mayor parte del día y no quería interrumpirlos, logró incrementar sus poderes, en unas veces Gohan entrenaba con pequeñas ayudas de Videl y Aico cuando Pan se iba con Bra y Marrón a entrenar. En cambio, el trio de chicas iban avanzando poco a poco, casi a diario se veían para mostrar sus progresos, para la suerte de Marrón, ella se quedó muy atrás pues el hecho de ser humana no le permitía incrementar más sus poderes, su nivel registrado por el rastreador de Bardock (que fue tomado una sola vez por Pan con la autorización de su bisabuelo) fue de dieciséis mil unidades (16000), ella entrenó por dos años y medio, a diferencia de Bra que llevaba unos meses entrenando llevaba un nivel de trescientas mil unidades (300000) y Pan tenía un millón cuatrocientos (1400000) debido al entrenamiento de toda su vida. Eso fue en la segunda semana, y no era el verdadero de las tres.

En los entrenamientos de los demás, Yamcha logró superar su antiguo nivel máximo, llevaba entrenando por más de diez años. Ten Shin Han y Chaos por supuesto que no lo dejaron, el progreso de ambos era grande, lo suficiente como para derrotar a uno de los antiguos enemigos que habían enfretado. Uub seguía avanzando, aunque no era tan necesario para él entrenar en exceso, pues la fusión con Buu lo ayudaba bastante, y aun así no podía hacerlo por trabajos en su aldea, pero se sentía bien. Vegeta entrenaba en las mañanas con Bra y unas veces también con Trunks, en la tarde se quedaba solo, para su suerte logró alcanzar el Súper Saiyajin 3, solo que era difícil mantenerlo por unos segundos.

Pasaron los días, Pan, Bra y Marrón se volvieron a juntar para volver a entrenar.

Sí que has avanzado mucho, Bra, serás muy buena oponente para cualquiera. – Dijo Pan.

No solo eso, te muestro si quieres más de mi verdadero poder.

¿Qué? No puedes tener más, debes estar jugando. – Dijo Marrón exaltada.

No así, miren… ¡AAAAHHH! – La chica de cabello azul empezó a aumentar más su Ki, haciendo que su cabello se elevara y una aura dorada la rodeara. Era claro lo que estaba pasando, Bra estaba cerca de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin. Al final, no pudo, cayó cansada al suelo y muy agitada.

No puedo creerlo. – Marrón estaba muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que vio. – Te estabas transformando… en Súper Saiyajin, ¿Verdad?

Si, acertaste.

No me lo esperaba. – Comentó Pan. – Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Pues claro, estoy a punto de lograrlo, llevo más de una semana intentando conseguir por completo la transformación, haré lo posible para alcanzarlo, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi papá en el torneo. – Las tres se sentaron en el suelo mientras hablaban.

Ustedes ya me han superado, que suerte de ser saiyajin. – Dijo Marrón algo triste.

No te preocupes, recuerda tener un plan en mente para ganar. – Pan intentó alegrar a su amiga, sabía que era muy inteligente y podía pensar en algo.

Bueno, gracias, es cierto tienes razón. Aun así no puedo creer eso de ti, Bra.

Sí, he avanzado mucho estos últimos meses, papá estará muy feliz cuando me vea transformarme en una de las peleas. Se sentirá muy bien al saber que seré la primera mujer saiyajin en alcanzar esa transformación. – Dijo con algo de orgullo, le faltaba todavía para lograrlo al cien por ciento.

¿Aún no lo sabe tu padre? – Preguntó Pan, pero decidió que no le respondiera. – Bueno será mejor decirles esto.

Que tienes que decirnos.

Mejor miren. – La morena se levantó y se alejó un poco de sus amigas y en un instante se trasformó en Súper Saiyajin con mucha facilidad.

No, no puede ser… Pan tú también… estás… - Decía Marrón viendo a su amiga con el cabello levantado y rubio, aunque aún conservaba su rostro de chica.

¡Pan! – Dijo molesta Bra. - ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Qué?

No te hagas la desentendida, ¿desde cuándo te puedes transformar en Súper Saiyajin?

Pues… Mmmm… - Intentaba recordar. – Antes de que a mi bisabuelo Bardock se le ocurriera esto.

Llevas más de un mes así y ni siquiera nos dijiste. – Replicó Bra

Quería decírselos, ni siquiera mi padre ni mi abuelo lo saben, solo Aico y mi bisabuelo Bardock me han visto así. Quería darles la sorpresa en una pelea, pero al entrar al torneo me decidí en esperar. – Contó Pan.

Aun así, es casi imposible que te hayas transformado con un entrenamiento como este. – Dijo Marrón.

Bueno, les diré la verdad, lo que pasa es que un día entrené con mi bisabuelo, él era muy agresivo conmigo, no me gustaba que me entrenara, no me dejaba de insultar ni de obligarme a hacer muchas cosas. Me dijo que me haría que alcanzara el estado de Súper Saiyajin. – Pan les contó lo que vivió antes con Bardock, su entrenamiento fue muy duro pero consiguió lo que quería.

FLASHBACK INICIO

Pan fue a ver a Bardock que se encontraba en las montañas entrenando solo, pues Goku tuvo que ir a hacer las compras por órdenes de Milk. Cuando llegó le pidió que si la ayudaba a convertirse en Súper saiyajin, a lo que este aceptó. Bardock solo la hizo pelear con él, pero le decía muchas cosas con el fin de hacerla enfadar para que liberada su poder.

¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! – Le gritó Bardock, Pan hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse, fue golpeada por un rodillazo, y fue levantada por Bardock quien la sujetaba de su blusa. - ¿Qué te pasa, no dijiste que querías entrenar? Si es así, atácame, no te quedes ahí.

Claro que lo haré. – Pan intentó golpearlo pero fue detenida muy rápido.

Qué pena me das. – Bardock le dio una fuerte patada que envió a unas rocas. La chica logró salir de los escombros con la cara con sangre y muy cansada. – ¡Vamos pelea! – Pan volvió a ser atacada, no podía ganarle.

Que malo eres. – Le gritó Pan. – Estás siendo muy malo, no me estás ayudando como esperaba.

¡Escucha! Recuerdo que tú dijiste que querías alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin. – La tomó del cabello y la levantó a su altura para mirarla de frente. – Demuéstrame que tienes lo necesario para hacerlo, o acaso será que no eres lo que espera.

¡AAAAHHH! Me duele, suéltame. – Gritaba la pequeña Son, era muy difícil eso para ella.

Es cierto, tal como lo pensé. – Bardock hizo una bola de energía y se la arrojó después de soltarla. – No eres más que una simple niña débil, que pena das para la familia saiyajin, es por eso que todos te pisotean. No tienes el valor ni la fuerza para arreglar tus problemas por ti misma, siempre tienes que recurrir a los demás para que te salven, no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, mírate ni siquiera te puedes levantar. – Bardock la volvió a levantar como hace un momento. – Claro que es cierto, mírate, niña, no sirves para la pelea, que cosa tan más humillante para Gohan que supiera esto, eres una decepción para Kakarotto, no sirves para esto, mejor serías que te murieras. – Con cada cosa que le decía le daba una bofetada para hacerla enfadar, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerla llorar y que se fuera de ahí.

Pasaron más días, Bardock se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

Pan, ven.

No me hables, vete de aquí. – Contestó Pan, aun no olvidaba lo que le dijo. Como no hubo opción se la tuvo que llevar a la fuerza, llegaron cerca un pastizal.

Hoy te vas a transformar en Súper Saiyajin, solo ocupo que te quedes ahí parada, harás lo que te diga. – Indicó Bardock, en eso se trasformó para llevar a cabo su plan. – Ahora cierra los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Solo obedece y hazlo. – Pan lo hizo, en ese momento Bardock disparó una onda de energía que la atravesó. – Ahora cómela. – Le dio una semilla del ermitaño y también usó una medicina especial para curar la herida. Pan hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo consiguió.

¿Querías matarme? – Le gritó Pan en cuanto se levantó, dio un estallido de energía y de la nada se transformó finalmente, le dio una buena paliza a Bardock pero este la detuvo.

Ya, detente. Lo has conseguido.

¿Qué?

Mirate. – Pan se dio cuenta al fin.

Ya… lo conseguí.

La clave era hacerte enfadar para que liberaras todo tu poder, como vi que no funcionó decidí hacer esto, si te recuperabas de una herida muy grave tu poder aumentaría demasiado, y créeme que funcionó. – Explicó Bardock.

FLASHBACK FIN

Pan terminó por contar lo que tuvo que pasar para llevar a cabo su transformación, para Bra se le hacía mucho mejor y más fácil pensar que lo podía lograr.

Pan quiero que me ayudes, haremos lo mismo que hizo el señor Bardock contigo. – Dijo Bra.

No, espera. No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado para ti...

¿Qué?

Lo que quiero decir, es esto, no es necesario que te lastime muy grave y te recuperes, requerirás mejor liberar todo tu poder en una forma de furia, ¿Me entiendes?

Lo que quieres es que yo no te alcance, mejor dímelo, pero te advierto que me volveré más fuerte que tú.

De todas formas no servirá si te lo dije. Por favor haré que tú también puedas hacerla, me di cuenta que no era lo mejor que eso me pasara, si haya hecho lo que tenía que hacer, habría sido menos doloroso.

¿A ver entonces que tengo que hacer?

Solo expulsa todo tu poder de un solo golpe, no te detengas, ponte furiosa y lo lograrás. – Bra comenzó hacer lo que Pan le dijo.

¡AAAAAHHH! Ah, ah, ah.

No, eso no está bien, solo estás haciendo lo mismo de hace un momento, tienes que enfadarte, libera todo ese potencial, todo viene de tus emociones.

¿Pero cómo se supone que lo tengo que hacer? – Preguntó Bra mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

A ver… Veamos… Ya sé. Piensa en un momento en que te hayas sentido muy muy molesta, úsalo y libera tu ki.

¿Cómo qué? No sé algo que pueda funcionar.

Usa entonces, lo que pasó, que tú te molestaste porque soy superior a ti, recuerda eso.

Bra cerró los ojos y revivió ese momento desagradable para ella, sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, que no iba a superar a Pan.

¡Yo también lo haré! ¡AAAAHHH! – Bra comenzó a liberar su poder que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Hazlo, demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres. – Pan de inmediato se transformó para que Bra aumentara más su poder. – No te quedes sin hacer nada, muéstrame tus poderes.

En un momento, Bra finalmente aumentó más su poder, siendo más diferente que la otra vez, cuando Pan trató de golpearla, ella pudo detenerla, después también intentó hacer lo mismo que con la onda de energía que le arrojó, solo que esto fue difícil, pero de algún modo lo hizo y en eso ya estaba finalmente transformada en Súper Saiyajin.

Bra. – Pan anuló la transformación para ir ver lo que estaba pasando, lo has conseguido, sigue así.

Bra solo duró nueve segundos después de que Pan se quitara la transformación, y cayó al suelo muy cansada.

También lo has hecho. – Comentó Marrón.

¿Ya ves? Ya solo requerías entrenar más y tener que acostumbrarte a esos cambios cada vez que lo hagas.

Las tres volvieron a su entrenamiento. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente llegó el día del torneo, Mr. Satán fue avisado para que no se asustara cuando los viera, le comentaron que como Goku ganaría se dejaría perder para no quitarle el título de campeón, aunque él prefería dárselo al ganador, pero solo lo hacían por diversión y nadie le gustaría vivir como él.

Goku y su familia llegaron a la isla en donde se celebraba el torneo, ahí encontraron a la familia de Vegeta y Krilin casi al llegar. Se dirigieron a las inscripciones, en el camino encontraba varias atracciones y tipos mostrando su fuerza al público.

¿Esto es el legendario torneo de las artes marciales de la tierra? – Dijo Bardock – Más bien parece una fiesta de idiotas débiles.

No se parece a nada a lo que pensé. - Dijo Aico.

Si, parece un festival, pero así son hoy en día. – Habló Videl.

Todos los guerreros z se encontraron al fin, fueron a las inscripciones, todos lograron entrar nadie tuvo problemas en eso, por lo menos el torneo infantil fue eliminado desde el torneo 28 y por eso todos estuvieron. Se detuvieron para ir a comer y divertirse un poco en lo que los demás se inscribían. Cuando estaban a punto de separarse los que iban a participar de los demás, llegó una propuesta de Gohan para no llamar la atención de nuevo.

Oigan, papá, abuelo, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, quiero que prometamos algo, que no nos transformaremos en súper saiyajin durante las peleas.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Vegeta muy serio.

Es cierto, ¿Por qué? Si no peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas así no demostraremos quien es el más fuerte. – Comentó Bardock.

Ya han causado mucho alboroto en torneos pasados, si las personas los ven así les traerá muchos problemas. – Dijo Bulma.

Si es cierto, además no perdemos nada si aceptamos. Dijo Gohan.

No me interesa si saben que soy. – Dijo Bardock

Vamos papá, o crees que requieres de una transformación para ganarnos a todos. – Goku intentaba hacer que su padre aceptara la idea de Gohan.

Está bien lo haré, de todas formas les ganaré a todos,

Yo también lo haré. – Ese fue Vegeta.

Genial así será mejor para nosotros. – Dijo Krilin, ya que a ellos les venía mejor que hicieran eso para no tener problema en los combates.

Los demás se fueron a las gradas a sentarse y ver los combates. Los guerreros llegaron en donde estaban las pruebas para calificarlos, todos ellos lograron pasar, fueron ahora en donde estaba la plataforma, ahí estaba su amigo el anunciador, fue a saludarlos a todos.

Oh, son ustedes, cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Oh, hola. – Goku saludó.

Creí que ya no volverían a concursar, pero que sorpresa me han dado. – Se acercó más a Goku. – Oye, ahora no va pasar nada, ¿Verdad?

No, nada va pasar.

¿Y no hay sospechas de que algo pueda ocurrir?

No, para nada, solo vinimos para divertirnos.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – Dijo Gohan.

Eso es fantástico, ahora los combates serán mejor que antes espero que den muy buenas peleas, los estaré observando, que tengan suerte. – El anunciador se fue, los señores que organizan el torneo iniciaron con el sorteo para los combates.

Muy bien, ahora daremos inicio con el sorteo de los combates, son dieciséis participantes, todos sacarán una esfera y el número que les toqué serán anotados en la pizarra de aquí. El ganador peleará en el combate final contra Mr. Satán para decidir quién será el campeón. – Dijo el anunciador.

Iniciaron de una vez con el sorteo.

Muy bien el primero en sacer un número será el participante Trunks. – Trunks fue a sacer una de las esferas, mostró su número al anunciador. – Muy bien, el joven Trunks será el número 3.

Ahora el participante Goku. – Goku se fue por su número y se lo mostró. – Bien, el participante Goku será el número 10.

El siguiente será el participante Krilin. – Krilin fue por una de las esferas, mientras que suplicaba que le tocara un buen numero.

 _Por favor que me toque un buen número, por favor._

El participante Krilin será el número 16. El siguiente será el participante Gohan. – Gohan se levantó de su lugar y fue por su número. – Bien, el participante Gohan será el número 5.

 _Mmmm… Todavía no se sabe contra quien pelearé._ – Pensaba

El siguiente será el participante Ten Shin Han. – Después de que Ten Shin Han sacó su número se lo mostró al anunciador. - Bien, el participante Ten Shin Han será el número 15. El siguiente es la joven Bra.

Sí, soy yo.

Pase por favor. – Bra sacó una esfera mientras cerraba los ojos. - Bien, la participante será la numero 1. Ahora es el turno del participante Bardock. – Bardock llegó y sacó una esfera sin demorarse tanto. – Oh. Bien, el participante Bardock será el número 7. Y ahora el turno es de la participante Marrón. – Ella vio la pizarra y avanzó algo asustada, había probabilidad de que pudiera tocarle con alguien muy fuerte, rezaba que le tocara con Bra, pues sabía que había algo de posibilidades de que ganara. Sacó una esfera y abrió los ojos, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver el número. – La participante Marrón será la número 9.

Nada menos que contra Goku le tocaría pelear. Ahora sentía un miedo que la invadía porque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle a Goku, su padre y el maestro Roshi lo conocían como el más fuerte de todos y de ahí supo mucho de él.

Vaya, me tocará pelear contra tu hija, Krilin. – Le dijo Goku a su amigo. – Espero que la hayas entrenado bien.

Bueno… ya verás. – Le respondió Krilin.

El siguiente será el participante Chaos. – Inmediatamente metió su mano a la caja, sacó una esfera, su cara se le puso una sonrisa de felicidad. - Bien, el participante Chaos será el número 2.

Oh, me tocará Chaos en el primer combate, que suerte. – Dijo Bra.

Ahora es el turno del participante Vegeta. – Al igual que Bardock, sacó su esfera sin tardanza. - Bien, el participante Vegeta será el número 14. Ahora le toca a la participante Pan, pase. – Pan llegó y al momento de sacar su esfera su rostro se le iluminó de felicidad, mostró su número a sus amigos, Gohan se sorprendió más que todos. - Bien, la participante Pan será la número 6. – Por eso se puso feliz Pan, su primera pelea sería contra su padre, tenía la confianza de que le podía ganar. El siguiente es la participante… oh, dieciocho. – Recordó lo de la otra vez, supo que era ella, pero le sorprendió porque nadie tiene un nombre así. Le arrojó de nuevo la esfera, por suerte la atrapó.

Me tocó el número 12.

Oh, bien. Veamos, ahora le toca al participante Yamcha. – No tenía buenas opciones, pero quería probar su fuerza. - Bien, el participante Yamcha será el número 4. El siguiente es el joven Uub. – A él no le importaba tanto el número, solo le preocupaba que le tocara con Bardock. – El joven Uub será el número 13. – Nada menos que con Vegeta. – Ahora le toca al joven Goten. – Goten no tenía ganas de venir al torneo, y sabía que su suerte murió porque solo quedaban dos los cuales eran muy fuertes. – El joven Goten será el número 11. Por último será el participante Kame Sen'nin (El maestro Roshi) – Sacó su número, solo quedaba una esfera. – Es obvio que le tocara el número 8.

No puede ser, me tocará pelear contra el padre de Goku. – Decía con algo de preocupación.

Bien, así serán los combates del torneo de artes marciales. – Dijo el anunciador, muchas personas daban gritos de emoción. – El primer combate será entre la participante Bra contra Chaos, el segundo combate será entre el joven Trunks contra Yamcha, el tercer combate será entre el participante Gohan contra Pan, el cuarto combate será entre el participante Bardock contra Kame Sen'nin, el quinto combate será entre la joven Marrón contra Goku, el sexto combate será entre el joven Goten contra número dieciocho, el séptimo combate será entre el joven Uub contra Vegeta y el octavo combate será entre el participante Ten Shin Han contra Krilin. Muy bien, los combates empezarán en un momento, recuerden las reglas, nada de matar al oponente, golpes en partes indebidas o piquetes de ojos, uso de armas en el combate, de ser así serán descalificados, si caen fuera de la plataforma, se rinde, la cuenta llega a diez o son noqueados perderán la pelea. En un momento iniciamos, de mientras pueden descansar o hacer un calentamiento en lo que empezamos, nos vemos después, amigos.

 **El torneo ya va a iniciar, ya están los combates, durará un tiempo todo el torneo, habrá ganadores inesperados en esos combates, serán varios capítulos, de todas formas todas las peleas se desobedecerá lo que dijo Gohan, porque van a provocar a los guerreros saiyajin y lo harán, nos vemos después.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Norma rota

**La hora de las peleas ha iniciado, cada uno demostrará lo fuerte que se han vuelto, debo afirmar que los poderes de varios están cambiados, Marrón posee 12000 unidades, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y A-18 un poder más superior que el que tenían en la saga de Cell, el maestro Roshi supera a Marrón pero no a Krilin. Goten y Trunks poseen el mismo poder que en su debut, los demás ya lo aumentaron bastante, empecemos de una vez.**

Capítulo 11: Norma rota.

La gente estaba muy emocionada por el torneo y más por ver a su "héroe" Mr. Satán de nuevo pelear. Los demás guerreros veían desde las gradas, estaban Milk, Bulma, Ox-Satán, Videl, Puar, Oorlong, Yuka, Tights y Aico, cada uno comía o bebía algo.

¿Y qué tan fuerte se ha puesto mi sobrino? – Preguntó Tights a Bulma.

No lo sé, solo lo vi muy poco tiempo entrenando con Vegeta, Bra pasó más tiempo en eso, pero no te preocupes, no es tan débil como para perder en su primera pelea del torneo.

Si, y además porque le tocará pelear con Yamcha, es obvio que ganará. – Comentó Oorlong.

No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual hablador. – Dijo Puar.

Solo dije la verdad.

La verdad es que papá ganará, es muy fuerte, no perderá por nada de este mundo. Dijo Yuka. Los tres comenzaron a discutir mientras los demás los veían.

Bueno, es porque en cada torneo pierde, no es su culpa que le toquen los campeones al principio. – Dijo Bulma, pues recordaba que Yamcha se enfrentó a "Jackie Chun" y Ten Shin Han quienes ganaron un torneo. – Y Trunks ganó su primer torneo contra Goten en la división infantil de hace años, no hay posibilidades de que pierda. – Lo decía sin preocupación, solo que no sabía que Trunks hacía de las suyas saliendo de la oficina en lugar de trabajar, y no entrenó lo suficiente, apenas cuatro días de las cuatro semanas desde que se informó.

Bien sentimos haberlos hecho esperar querido público, los combates iniciarán de una vez. – Voz del anunciador. – Estos dieciséis participantes están compitiendo por un premio, el ganador se enfrentará al campeón Mr. Satán para decidir quién se llevará los diez millones de zenis, y eso no es todo, cada participante recibirá un bono de mil por haber participado.

Dentro del cuarto atrás de la plataforma estaban los guerreros z esperando para ver también las peleas, Pan y Bra hablaban entre ellas, las dos chicas lucían sus trajes de pelea que les hicieron sus padres, Pan el típico traje naranja de Goku solo que este tenía su abdomen al descubierto, Bra llevaba un short negro corto muy ajustado y una blusa sin mangas blanca con unos tenis blancos. Bardock y Vegeta estaban en un rincón sentados con los ojos cerrados, Bardock usaba una camisa verde sin mangas pues no podía usar su armadura para pelear, con unos pantalones deportivos azul oscuro y sus botas de pelea, Vegeta llevaba la misma vestimenta a excepción que la camisa era roja, los demás hablaban y veían afuera, llevaban las ropas que usaron en su última vez que vinieron al torneo, el maestro Roshi traía una camisa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón café y sandalias, Marrón llevaba una blusa morada con mangas cortas y mallas azules con tenis blanco con amarillo. A Krilin le dio curiosidad de ver a su hija sola y asustada.

¿Pasa algo hija?

Quisiera retirarme, papá, no la voy a hacer en esta pelea.

¿Qué dices? ¿Es por Goku? No te pongas así, por lo menos inténtalo.

Sabes muy bien que no tengo posibilidades de ganarle, él es el más fuerte del universo, me matará.

Sabes que Goku no hará eso.

Aun así perderé muy rápido, mejor abandono.

Nada de eso, jovencita. – Llegó A-18. – De aquí no te vas hasta que pelees.

No tiene sentido, sé que voy a perder.

Si lo sigues diciendo, va a pasar, demuestra lo fuerte que eres, no te preocupes si pierdes.

No, no lo voy hacer. – Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Krilin la tomó de la mano.

Espera. – Vio a su alrededor, Goku hacía estiramientos junto con Gohan. – Hay una manera con la que puedes ganar a Goku y no va contra las reglas, pero no le digas a nadie. – Puso su mano en la oreja derecha de su hija y le hablaba en voz baja.

¿Eso funcionará?

Claro, solo debes hacerlo mejor que yo, recuerda. – Algo bueno le dijo, pues la rubia decidida y feliz, cambió de idea.

Que suerte que te tocó con Chaos. – Decía Pan.

Si, será fácil, aun parece un niño, nunca lo he visto pelear.

De seguro no están bueno como nosotras, recuerda, ten cuidado.

Muy bien, iniciemos con la primera pelea del torneo de artes marciales. – Dijo el anunciador.

Vamos Bra mucha suerte. – Pan y Marrón animaban a su amiga.

Chaos tú puedes, no te des por vencido. – Decía Ten Shin Han a su amigo Chaos. Los dos salieron directo a la plataforma.

La primera pelea será entre la participante Bra contra el participante Chaos. Bra viene de la capital del oeste, es una estudiante muy brillante, es nieta del Dr. Brief y es la primera vez que participa en estos torneos, el participante Chaos ya ha participado en estos torneos, su última derrota fue en el primer combate que tuvo pero ha vuelvo para llevarse la victoria ese peleador. – Los dos llegaron a la plataforma, estaban separados uno del otro. – Bien, que empiece el combate. – Sonó la campana como señal de inicio.

Bra inició dando un golpe a Chaos, este salió volando pero logró volver para empezar a atacar, se lanzaban puños y patadas las cuales cada uno esquivaba o bloqueaba. Chaos saltó y lanzó un rayo Dodonpa, fue esquivado por Bra, esta reaccionó con una onda de energía simple, también la esquivó pero con dificultad, Bra se volvió a lanzar hacia Chaos, de nuevo logró conectar un golpe, este se quedó en el suelo, Bra corrió hacia donde estaba para sacarlo, pero se cayó, todo porque Chaos usó sus poderes para que uno de los bloques de la plataforma se elevara y Bra se tropezara. Para nada le gustó eso a la semi-saiyajin, pero no era motivo de descalificación, lo golpeó demasiado y lo estrelló al suelo. Parecía que había acabado, pero no, Chaos estaba algo lastimado, se lanzó dando giros como un tornado hacia Bra, esta se dio cuenta muy tarde, pues pensaba que ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Chaos estrelló su cabeza con la cara de Bra, esta salió volando pero aún estaba adentro de la plataforma.

¡AAAYY! – Gritaba, se quitó su mano de su cara, su nariz sangraba. – AAAA… Arruinaste mi cara. – Se incorporó para atacarlo pero Chaos llegó e hizo un juego de patadas que Bra no lograba entender por su dolor, de un acto desesperado, elevó su Ki a lo que pudo para no transformarse en super saiyajin, sus ataques fueron muy fuertes, Chaos ya no tenía posibilidades de ganar, cuando parecía que iba a perder, Bra se detuvo. Chaos usaba su poder psíquico para detenerla, era complicado, ella era más fuerte que él, pero la atacaba para debilitarla.

¡Tramposo! Baja tus manos.

Está bien. – Chaos bajó sus manos pero aun Bra no podía moverse, mejoró su habilidad, ya podía detenerla usando su vista solo no tenía que parpadear. Bra estaba muy molesta, cuando estaba a punto de caer afuera, Bra se transformó en super saiyajin con los pocos movimientos que hacía.

¿Qué? – Muchos se impresionaron al verla, tanto el público como los demás guerreros z. Bra logró liberarse de la técnica de Chaos y de una sola patada rápida logró noquear y sacarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Fuera. – Dijo el anunciador. – La participante Bra es la ganadora.

¡Si, lo hice! – Bra canceló la transformación y regresó como si nada al cuarto donde estaban los demás, no sin antes recoger a Chaos y entregárselo a Ten Shin Han.

¿Desde cuándo? – Vegeta le preguntaba.

¿Eh?

Sí, es cierto, ¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte en super saiyajin? – Goku también le interesaba.

Solo unos días no es tanto.

Lo suponía. Vegeta sí que la entrenaste bien.

Yo no sabía. De seguro fue cuando estabas con Pan.

Bueno algo así. – Gohan veía ahora a Pan, sospechaba que tal vez ella lo haría también.

Ahora el segundo combate. – El anunciador avisaba para la siguiente pelea. – Los peleadores pasen por favor. – Trunks y Yamcha se dirigían hacia afuera.

Nos vemos en la vuelta. – Dijo Bra antes de que salieran, Trunks solo le sonrió y se fue.

El segundo combate será entre el participante Trunks contra Yamcha. Trunks ya ha participado en estos torneos, fue el ganador de la segunda división infantil, en cambio, el participante Yamcha ya había participado muy seguido en los torneos, su última derrota fue contra Shen y ha vuelto dispuesto a ganar.

Vamos papá, tú puedes. – Decía Yuka desde las gradas. Los dos llegaron a la plataforma, tan pronto como el anunciador dio la orden de inicio los dos pelearon. Los dos parecían tener los mismos poderes, solo que conforme avanzaba el tiempo Yamcha cubría y golpeaba más a Trunks, ya que los movimientos de Trunks eran muy sencillos.

Siento decirte que no me ganarás. – Decía Yamcha.

¿Eso crees?

Tienes una velocidad y fuerza inferior a la mía, tus movimientos son fáciles de leer, Trunks. – Yamcha estaba seguro por primera vez de ganar una pelea en el torneo sin ayuda.

No, no me voy a dejar perder tan fácil. No estás peleando con todas tus fuerzas, ¿Verdad? – Trunks después de decir eso se transformó en super saiyajin. – Así pelearás en serio y te darás cuenta quien es el más fuerte de nosotros dos.

Trunks prometiste no transformarte, cumple tu palabra.

No tiene caso, Bra ya rompió esa regla no importa ahora si la gente nos ve así, ¿O caso tienes miedo?

No, con gusto te lo demostraré. – Los dos volvieron a pelear, ahora Trunks era el que dominaba, Yamcha hizo lo que pudo para conectar ataques, conforme fue avanzando la pelea, Yamcha volvió a memorizar los ataques de Trunks, lanzó un KameHameHa el cual no fue esquivado lo cual aprovechó para conectar unas patadas voladoras.

Ya entendí, tú no entrenaste. Repites los mismos movimientos, lo único que cambia es tu velocidad. – En eso Yamcha hizo su popular técnica. - ¡Sokidan! – Lanzó la bola de energía pero Trunks la esquivó y como era de esperarse la bola volvió y lo golpeó muchas veces hasta explotar. – Trunks la falta de entrenamiento te está afectando, estos ataques eras capaz de dominarlos cuando eras niño. – Yamcha volvió a atacar y para rematar con una nueva técnica. - ¡Sokidan por 10! – 10 bolas de energía en cada dedo de la mano fueron arrojadas, Trunks no pudo hacer nada y al momento de impactarse todas dejaron a Trunks en el suelo.

Uno. – El anunciador comenzó a contar, después de un rato parecía que Trunks se levantaría. – Nueve… y diez. Yamcha es el ganador. – Imposible de creer, Yamcha ganó por conteo a un super saiyajin, pues claro no haber entrenado y no estar alerta de nuevos ataques era grave para el joven saiyajin.

Vamos Trunks levántate. – Yamcha le dio la mano a Trunks para ayudarlo a levantar. Los dos fueron hasta donde estaban los demás.

Te dije que mi papá podía ganarle. – Dijo Yuka

Bien hecho, Yamcha. – También Puar estaba feliz.

No es cierto, ¿Cómo Trunks perdió en su primera pelea? – Bulma quedó atónita al ver eso.

Por lo que vi Yamcha usaba ataques diferentes en cada momento, hacía cosas imprevistas para cada momento, en cambio, Trunks solo repetía los mismos ataques en cada momento, lo cual sería fácil para alguien que esté cerca de su nivel. – Chaos ya se había ido con los demás a las gradas, desde ahí vio el combate.

Hermano… Tú… - Bra también estaba impresionada, esperaba enfrentarlo en la vuelta pero no fue así.

Lo siento.

No puedo creer eso. Aun peleando como super saiyajin fuiste capaz de perder, contra uno de ellos. Te dije que entrenaras, no quería ver ese tipo de cosas. Ni Bra perdió aun siendo super saiyajin pero tú sí. – Vegeta estaba descargando toda su furia con Trunks.

Vamos Vegeta no seas así, hizo lo que pudo, aunque sí que soy mejor que él. – Yamcha traba de calmarlo, Vegeta miró a Bra y después Trunks de nuevo.

Si Bra gana en su siguiente combate, te veré en la capsula de gravedad. – Ya sabía para que era. Así sabría si era Trunks más débil que Bra.

Ahora vamos con el tercer combate. – Gohan y Pan pasaron a la plataforma, este desconocía el nuevo poder de su hija, entrenaron un día en la habitación del tiempo, por eso Pan incrementó su poder tanto, pero nunca se transformó en super saiyajin hasta después de con Bardock, pero ella volvió sin que nadie supiera pero ahora solo seis horas (3 meses dentro de la habitación). – El tercer combate será entre el participante Gohan con la joven Pan, Gohan ya había participado bajo el nombre del "Gran Saiyaman" pero al final cambió por su verdadero nombre, es muy inteligente y tiene grandes habilidades, la participante Pan muchos la conocen como la nieta del gran Mr. Satán, participó cuando tenía 4 años, posee mucha fuerza esta joven, algo más interesante que les diré es que ella es su hija, será pelea entre padre e hija, espero que sea de su agrado. – Muchos se impresionaron al oír eso, no se esperaban para nada que Gohan y Pan fueran familia, claro que sus amigos y familia no les impresionó eso, lo que los impactó fue pelearían los dos tan pronto. – Que comience la pelea.

Pan si te empiezas a sentir mal, dime antes para… - No pudo acabar, Panlo derribó de una patada dejándolo en el piso. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Mmm… lo siento. Como vi que no tenías defensa decidí atacarte.

Con que así quieres pelear. – Gohan iba a levantarse, pero le dio unas patadas desde esa posición y usó sus pies para hacer unas pinzas y mandarla a volar. Los comenzaron a repatir muchos puños y patadas, esquivaban muy rápido los ataques sorpresas de cada uno, ambos tenían los mismos poderes en su estado base.

Que impresionante, no me esperaba que incrementaras tanto tus poderes. – Dijo Gohan.

Sí, pero así nunca sabremos quién es el más fuerte. Bueno, peleemos en serio, papá. – Pan de inmediato se transformó en super saiyajin.

¡Pan! – Dijo Gohan molesto. – Prometimos no hacerlo en las peleas. No porque Trunks y Bra lo hicieron nosotros lo haremos.

Papá así será mejor, de todas formas ya todos saben que puedo hacerlo.

Eso me lo esperaba, pero no ahora. Entrenaste en secreto con Bra, si querían sorprendernos, lo hicieron. Bien, como tú quieras. – Gohan también lo hizo. Los dos pelearon más intensamente, era tan rápido que nadie a excepción de sus amigos los veía.

Increíble pelea, los dos pelean a una velocidad increíble. – Voz del anunciador. Gohan incrementó sus poderes para no golpear tanto a Pan y poder esquivar sus ataques, pero Pan también elevó sus poderes al mismo nivel, al super saiyajin poder máximo.

Ah… Ah Ah Ah…

Ah… Ah Ah Ah Ah… Vamos pelea, usa toda tu fuerza, papá.

¡¿Qué?! Ya estoy peleando al máximo.

Claro que no, eso no es todo tu poder, no me estés mintiendo.

¿De qué hablas? – Gohan no entendía lo que Pan le decía. Lo que pasó fue que cuando entrenaron en la habitación del tiempo, Pan estaba durmiendo pero se levantó al ver a su padre entrenar solo, vio que Gohan que se transformó en super saiyajin 2 pero no duró más que solo diez segundos en esa forma pero después de unos días adentro duró más tiempo. Gohan finalmente recordó. – No, no voy a pelear así contigo, será después, ahora.

Hazlo ahora, ¿Qué miedo tienes? Así verás que soy mejor que tú.

¿Qué? Si ti quieres eso, lo tendrás. – Gohan pensaba que Pan haría lo mismo por eso decidió en transformarse. – ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH… GGRRRR…

Sigue así.

AAAAAAAAHHHHH… - Finalmente Gohan lo hizo, se transformó en la fase 2.

Wooh, tardaste un poco, ahora sí. – Pan atacaba, Gohan con una mirada seria detenía todos sus ataques con una sola mano, entonces decidió atacar ligeramente para no lastimar a Pan. Cuando iba a atacar de nuevo a su padre, Gohan respondió con un puñetazo.

AH

El puño de Gohan no fue tan fuerte, pero aun así la dejó lastimada, le dio en el estómago, Pan se quedó en el suelo y con dificultad se levantó.

¿Estás bien?

S-s-si-i… estoy bien… Ah ah, fa… - Pan sacó sangre de la boca, estaba lastimada pero ella quería seguir.

Pan, no estás bien, señor detenga la pelea.

No

¡Pan!

No, tengo que ganar. – Pan seguía atacando pero nada, Gohan ya no quería lastimarla más, solo esquivaba sus ataques. – ¿No vas a pelear? Bien… AAAAHHH – Pan gritó muy fuerte, unas ondas salían de su boca.

¡AAAHH! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué? ¡Estoy sordo! – Gohan no podía creer lo que pasó, estaba aturdido y sordo, el grito de Pan descentraba a su oponente temporalmente. Pan aprovechó esto para atacar y ganar, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo, Gohan le aplicó un abrazo de oso.

AAAHHH AAAAAHHH

Rindete.

NO

Hazlo. – Gohan incrementó su fuerza y su agarre.

Ya ya… detente. – Gohan la soltó y perdió la transformación.

Aún está bien, el participante Gohan es el ganador. – Gohan ganó se llevó a su hija en brazos, no podía creerlo, por poco y pierde con la fase dos contra Pan.

Gohan, que fuerte te has puesto, no me esperaba esto. – Goku estaba impresionado.

Yo tampoco. ¿Me das una semilla? Es para Pan. – Goku le dio la semilla. – Come. – Pan lo hizo y se levantó, rápidamente se arrojó a abrazar a Gohan.

¡Papá que fuerte eres!

Ay, ya estás mejor, lo hiciste bien. Pero por favor, no me obligues hacerlo de nuevo, no me agrada enfurecerme porque no soy capaz de controlarme.

Si, está bien.

Muy bien, ahora ve con mamá, debe estar preocupada. – Pan hizo lo que Gohan le ordenó.

Ahora vamos con la cuarta pelea. – Los dos pasaron, Bardock y el maestro Roshi, este último sabía que perdería pero al menos lo intentaría. – Es la primera vez que el participante Bardock pelea en estos torneos, mientras que el participante Kame Sen'nin es el legendario maestro de las artes marciales, estaba retirado pero ha regresado para el torneo de este año. – Muchos no se acordaban de él, pero no lo veían más que un simple anciano. – Que comience la pelea.

Los dos pelearon, se veía quién ganaría, Bardock solo bloqueaba con facilidad sus ataques, con solo un golpe hizo al maestro Roshi salir volando hacia fuera pero regresó con un KameHameHa.

Vaya no tengo posibilidades de ganar, está claro que es el padre de Goku, señor.

Lamento decirte que ganaré.

Tengo que esforzarme. – Activó su transformación 100 por 100 para pelear mejor, pero ahora su velocidad era baja, por lo cual se cansaba más. Cuando estaba de rodillas, Bardock iba a darle el golpe final.

¡Esto será para ti! – Arrojó su técnica electrizante hacia Bardock. Parecía que ya no había forma de salvarse, pero de algún modo Bardock invirtió la técnica y se la devolvió, dejando al maestro tirado en el piso muy lastimado y sin su transformación musculosa. El conteo inició.

… nueve y diez. Bardock es el ganador. – Tomó Bardock al maestro Roshi y se lo llevó, el combate solo duró un minuto con veinticuatro segundos, el más menor hasta ahora. Le dieron una semilla y se fue con los demás a las gradas para ver las peleas.

Ahora vamos con la quinta pelea.

Vamos es tu turno. – A-18 puso su mano en el hombre de Marrón.

Vamos hija, recuerda lo que te dije. – Krilin recordando el plan a Marrón. Los dos salieron, Goku y Marrón.

Los participantes están en camino a la plataforma, es la primera vez que la participante Marrón participan en estos torneos, en cambio el participante Goku es un destacado peleador, ha llegado a la final en la mayor parte de los torneos que participó, fue el ganador de la edición número 23, y si me lo pregunta pienso que será uno de los finalista del torneo. – Los llegaron, se dieron un saludo de inclinación.

Bien, Marrón, demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres. Estoy emocionado de pelear.

S-Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que iniciara la pelea, Marrón se lanzó pero más fue su impresión que Goku no los esquivaba, los resistía sin moverse.

¿No me digas que eso es todo tu poder?

 _¿Qué? Lo he golpeado con todas mis fuerzas pero ni siquiera se mueve ni muestra dolor_. – Pensaba la rubia. Goku le dio un puño muy ligero pero para ella fue muy fuerte, quedó en el suelo doblada del dolor.

¿Qué sucede, Marrón? ¿Te lastimé mucho? – Se levantó muy débil. – Oh, todavía estás bien. – Ella se agarraba de su pantalón para levantarse, en eso Goku bajó su mirada y ella le sonrió y le tomó la cola.

AAAHHH… Marrón… ¿Q-Q-QU-QUE E-E-Estás haciendo?

Lo siento, tengo que ganar. – Marrón lo sujetó e hizo que quedara en el suelo, lo estrelló muchas veces sin soltarlo, con el tiempo se veía a Goku más débil.

 **Como dijo Marrón, hay que ganar ha como de lugar, aun no acaba la pelea, le di a Yamcha un mejor papel aquí en su pelea porque siempre lo quise ver ganar una dura pelea. Comenten lo que les pareció y nos vemos después.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Eliminaciones

**Siento el retraso, por el momento no podré escribir muy seguido, esta historia aún tengo cosas que hacerle para completarla, los temas que más desarrollaré serán romances, amistades y batallas. El torneo es a causa de Bardock, él lo trataré de mantener muy presente en todos los capítulos. Y sobre esta pelea de Goku y Marrón, la diferencia a Krilin es que ella aparte de oprimirle la cola lo está estrellando en el suelo haciendo más difícil su pelea, pero aún no termina.**

Capítulo 12: Eliminaciones

-Grrrr… No me esperaba… que lo hicieras… - Decía Goku en el suelo.

-Supe que entrenó su cola en el pasado, pero ahora no podrá soltarse. Imagino que ya olvidó cómo liberarse porque no la tenía desde hace años. – Dijo Marrón mientras aún lo sujetaba.

-Arbitro eso es falta. – Goten salió a reclamar. – Está prohibido ataques a partes indebidas.

-Lo siento, pero una cola no cuenta como este tipo de regla. No todos tienen, por lo que no es válido la descalificación. – Dijo el anunciador a Goten.

- _Ese tonto de Kakarotto, cayó muy fácil en esa trampa, no puedo creer que tantos años que estuvo en la tierra y nunca entrenó su cola para ese tipo de ataques._ – Pensamientos de Vegeta.

Goku cayó al suelo por lo que la cuenta comenzó, Marrón soltó la cola de Goku porque estaba segura de que ya no se levantaría de nuevo. Cuando la cuenta iba en siete Goku vuelve a levantarse, por lo que rápidamente se la vuelve a oprimir y empieza a darle giros para sacarlo fuera de la plataforma pero…

CHU

La cola de Goku se enredó en el brazo de la rubia y este la levantó para ahora hacerla girar.

-Te confiaste. – Al momento la dejó en el suelo muy mareada. – Siento decirte que me dejé caer en tu juego a propósito, a puesto que pensaste que esto funcionaría, pues lamento decirte que no, en todo este tiempo que estuve con mi padre, me enseñó a cómo evitar ese problema, ya no te servirá de nada, solo quería saber lo que eras capaz de hacer.

-Solo fingió para hacerme creer que ganaría. Era cierto, no tengo posibilidades de ganar contra usted, no pensé que ya había superado su debilidad.

-Hay que terminar de una vez.

-¡AAAAAAAHH! – Goku se acercó a ella y sin tocarla usó su Ki para poder sacarla sin usar mucha fuerza ni golpearla más.

-Fuera, Goku es el ganador.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si… ¡Ah! Gracias. – Goku la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó con los demás.

-Vaya por un momento creí que estaba peleando contigo, Krilin. Jajajaja.

-Peleaste bien Marrón.

-Iré donde está Pan…

-Voy contigo, pelear me dio hambre, espero que haya mucha comida. – Goku fue a buscar comida en lo que las demás peleas pasaban.

Ahora vamos con la sexta pelea. Será entre el joven Goten contra la participante Número 18. Goten participó tanto en el torneo infantil como este, ha tenido grandes logros en sus participaciones, en cambio la participante Número 18 llegó hasta la final contra Mr. Satán en su primer torneo y ha vuelto para llevarse el triunfo, espero que den una buena pelea. Los dos llegaron, en eso Goten dio un saludo igual que su padre al pelear, ella solo se posicionó para pelear.

-Vamos. – Dijo ella. – Pelea con una vez con todas tus fuerzas, no quiero perder mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? Hay que tratar de divertirnos, por favor.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no tienes posibilidades contra mí. Será mejor que te transformes en súper saiyajin para que por lo menos pelees parejo.

-18

-Debes estar agradecido, te estoy dando la oportunidad para que pelees con tus verdaderas fuerzas al máximo.

-Si eso quieres, lo tendrás. ¡AAAAHH! – Goten finalmente se transformó, le dio una buena pelea a 18, pero también pasó por lo mismo que con Trunks, no entrenó lo suficiente, solo que él solo improvisaba sus movimientos, sin calcularlos antes, descuidando tanto su defensa como sus ataques. Conforme se fue avanzando, Goten se cansaba más rápido de lo normal, en cambio, 18 al tener la suerte de tener energía ilimitada era una gran ventaja. Goten viendo su desventaja, hizo su ¡Asalto! Para acabar con ella, pero todo cambió cuando fue tomado de los hombros y 18 le hizo un empujón haciendo que se estrellara en un muro perdiendo la pelea.

-Fuera, la participante Número 18 es la ganadora.

Goten perdió con facilidad contra la androide, aunque no tan mal como Trunks, porque ella por tener energía ilimitada fue más fácil ganar. Ahora la siguiente pelea será entre Vegeta y Uub, el anunciador dio la orden y los dos salieron a la plataforma, al llegar Uub dio un saludo igual que Goku, en cambio Vegeta no lo hizo, solo miraba con la cara seria, estaba seguro que su pelea no sería algo fácil.

-Que comience la pelea. – Dio la orden el anunciador. Antes de comenzar, Vegeta decidió empezar como Súper Saiyajin, lo cual no cambió mucho para el moreno, el estar fusionado con Buu le daba una gran ventaja, todos los ataques que recibía los esquivaba con facilidad, atacaba pero muy ligero, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no podía ganarle a Uub en esa forma y pasó al siguiente nivel, Súper Saiyajin 2, donde ya le daba mucha pelea a su oponente.

-Sí que sabe pelear bien, sus resultados me asombran, señor Vegeta.

- _No puedo creerlo. Ese chico tiene un poder más superior al mío, ¿Qué tanto lo habrá entrenado Kakarotto? No tengo otra opción, solo estoy aquí para volver a pelear con su maestro, no voy a perder._ – Pensaba. – Ya fue suficiente, voy a ganarte.

En eso, Vegeta elevó al máximo su energía para transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 3, con duros entrenamientos y ayuda de un químico secreto logró alcanzar esta fase, pero no llevaba mucho con la transformación. Como era de esperarse, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las piedras de la plataforma se iban destrozando, las gradas también y la gente estaba siendo volada por el viento producido por Vegeta.

-¡Señor Vegeta deténgase! Va a destruir el lugar si sigue así.

-No puede ser, Vegeta aún no domina bien el Súper Saiyajin 3, esto será peligroso, este no es el lugar indicado para que lo haga. – Decía Goku

El lugar comenzaba poco a poco a destruirse, era muy peligroso tal acción.

-Discúlpeme señor Vegeta. – Uub hizo que su mano derecha se cubriera de un rayo rosa. - ¡Conviértete en chocolate! – Arrojó su rayo para que Vegeta se detuviera de una vez. Funcionó, para su suerte, Vegeta cayó fuera de la plataforma convertido en chocolate. – Bueno, creo que gané. – En eso devolvió a la normalidad a Vegeta. Toda la gente estaba muy sorprendida por lo que pasó, varios abandonaron el lugar.

-¡Maldito! ¡No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan bajo!

-Usted es el que lo hizo, eso fue bastante peligroso, si no ha dominado esta transformación no tiene por qué hacerla.

-No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero aun así, Uub es el ganador. – Dijo el anunciador.

Vegeta se encontraba bastante molesto, perdió de una manera tramposa, no se esperaba tal resultado, ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta que todo terminara para tener su pelea con Goku sin nada que lo impidiera.

La pelea entre Ten Shin Han y Krilin fue muy igualitaria para los dos, ambos daban lo mejor de cada uno, como no eran saiyajines, no había tantos cambios de fuerza, la única diferencia era que Ten Shin Han por nunca haber dejado de entrenar tenía una gran ventaja a diferencia de Krilin, lo cual ocasionó que perdiera cuando Ten lo atacó de manera sorpresiva haciendo que tocara fuera de la plataforma.

-En un momento continuaremos con la segunda vuelta del torneo de artes marciales, señores. – Dijo el anunciador. Pasó unos cuantos minutos para que volvieran a empezar. – Y ahora volvamos a los combates, la primera pelea de la segunda ronda será entre la participante Bra con el participante Yamcha, que pasen por favor.

Los dos pasaron a la plataforma, Vegeta por órdenes de su hija cambió su idea porque él también perdió, pero lo haría si ella ganaba la pelea, así sabría si Trunks era más fuerte que ella.

La pelea comenzó, de entrada Bra usó el Súper Saiyajin complicando las cosas para Yamcha, este ya no lucía con seguridad para ganarle, porque usó todas sus técnicas contra Trunks, y Bra ya había estudiado algo así esos ataques, lo que le daba una gran ventaja. La pelea no fue larga, Bra elevó su Ki al máximo y noqueó a Yamcha de un solo ataque muy reforzado, lo que le dio la victoria.

-No se preocupen, el participante Yamcha aún está con vida, eso quiere decir que Bra es la ganadora.

-Me doy cuenta que tu hermana es más fuerte que tú. – Dijo Vegeta desde las gradas a Trunks.

-Ahora vayamos a la siguiente pelea, será entre el participante Gohan contra el participante Bardock.

-Vamos Gohan, como Súper Saiyajin para comenzar. – Dijo Bardock. Los dos comenzaron a pelear, no había mucha diferencia en el estado Súper Saiyajin de ambos, solo que el modo de pelear de Bardock era muy extraño para Gohan, lo cual hacía que no pudiera leer bien sus movimientos.

-Abuelo su forma de pelear sí que es bastante diferente.

Siento decirte que aun puedo hacer mejores cosas, es mejor pasar al siguiente nivel para que lo compruebes. – Bardock se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2, para que Gohan lo hiciera, solo que este tardó un poco más. El público cada vez estaba muy extrañado ante lo que pasaba en los combates, el torneo estaba siendo más diferente que las expectativas de cada uno de ellos. Los dos pelearon con todo lo que tenía, la pelea siguió muy intensa, el poder de Gohan era más superior a cuando se enfrentó a Cell, pero su abuelo sobrepasaba por mucho su poder. En un momento, Bardock se aferró a la espalda de Gohan y le aplicó una llave, lo cual lo hizo descender al suelo y poco a poco perder la transformación hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo el anunciador moviendo a Gohan.

-Estará bien, tardará un tiempo en despertar.

-Entonces… ¡El participante Bardock es el ganador! – Decía mientras elevaba su postura.

-Eso quiere decir que me enfrentaré a usted en la siguiente vuelta. – decía Bra a Bardock cuando este volvió.

-Hasta aquí llegaste. – Hablaba mientras caminaba.

-No crea que me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, señor.

-Ahora continuaremos con el siguiente combate. Que pasen los participantes.

Goku y Número 18 pasaron a la plataforma. Al momento de llegar este dio de nuevo su saludo como en su primera pelea.

-Bien, de entrada empezaré así. – Goku también se transformó en Súper Saiyajin.

-Con que ya sabes cómo debes pelear. Fue fácil derrotar a los hijos del otro, espero que seas mejor que Goten.

-Sí y te recuerdo que no funcionará conmigo lo mismo que hizo Marrón. Ya he dominado este punto.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, daban intensos golpes y patadas, siendo la pelea más intensa, solo que conforme avanzaba la pelea Goku al mismo tiempo que su energía se agotaba sus ataques eran más letales, lo cual causó confusión a la rubia.

-Ya entiendo, va incrementando sus ataques pero su velocidad va decayendo. Será una suerte para mí.

Número 18 se lanzó a Goku, pero este la esquivó, elevó más su Ki para ahora demostrar una gran diferencia en velocidad, fuerza y habilidad en la pelea, lo cual cuando Goku dio una fuerte patada, la androide cayó fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Fuera! ¡El participante Goku es el ganador!

-Esa patada no fue lo suficiente para hacerte caer tan fácil.

-No tenía sentido seguir, era obvio que eres más fuerte que yo. – Se levantó y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro izquierdo de este como señal de amistad.

-Ah, ya veo, pero deja decirte que no esperabas que siguieras todos mis ataques.

-Ya he mejorado más que antes.

-Muy bien, pero vámonos porque en poco tiempo me tocará pelear con el ganador y ya no podré comer. – Dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace unos minutos que comió. – Decía detrás de él.

-Ahora vamos con el siguiente combate del torneo de artes marciales. – Uub y Ten Shin Han pasaron a la plataforma, muchos ya sabían quién iba a ganar, pero Ten aun así pelearía para saber qué tan fuerte es en realidad.

-Uub pelea con todas tus fuerzas, está claro que me ganaras.

-Si, como digas. – Los dos comenzaron a pelear, Ten Shin Han hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero por más que hacía no le ocasionaba mucho daño a Uub y en muy poco tiempo terminó la pelea, siendo Ten estrellado en las paredes de las gradas pero salió bien.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro, de los cuales tres eran saiyajines y el otro un "humano".

-Muy bien ahora comenzaremos con la primera pelea de las semifinales. Que pasen por favor. – Los dos salieron, Bra y Bardock. Desde las gradas, Vegeta veía lo que pasaba, estaba muy impresionado de que su hija haya llegado hasta las semifinales en el torneo en donde participaron tipos muy fuertes, aunque en realidad tuvo suerte de enfrentarse a sujetos débiles pero no tanto, estaba seguro que no llegaría a la final pero aun así la animaba para pelear.

Los dos comenzaron en estado base y en poco tiempo pasaron a Súper Saiyajin, en ese estado los dos parecían tener los mismos poderes, con el paso del tiempo, Bardock tenía el control porque podía transformarse en Súper Saiyajin Poder Completo, a diferencia de Bra que solo tenía la fase en primer nivel base.

-La diferencia de nuestros poderes está indicada.

-No, no voy a perder. – En eso Bra usó todo su poder restante para hacer un resplandor final (aprendido de Vegeta). Lo arrojó, para suerte de ambos, los dos estaban volando por lo que solo se dañarían entre ellos.

-¿Qué…? ¡Grrrrr…! – El ataque era muy potente, Bardock hizo un gran esfuerzo y usando su Ki (aprendido por Goku) logró manipular la onda de energía, posicionó sus manos como para hacer el KameHameHa, pero el solo hizo una onda común pero con mucho poder, no solo contenía el de Bra, le dio más fuerza usando sus poderes por lo que el ataque fue muy agresivo. - ¡AAAAHH! – Bra alcanzó a cubrirse pero no fue suficiente y cayó inconsciente al piso fuera de la plataforma.

Bardock pasó a la final, ahora tenía que ver si sería Goku o Uub el que pelearía contra él, cada vez su objetivo estaba cerca lo cual lo hacía feliz.

-Vayamos a la segunda pelea de las semifinales, será entre el participante Goku contra Uub.

Los dos llegaron a la plataforma, pelearon al máximo, Goku usó de entrada el Súper Saiyajin 2, lo cual hizo más intensa la pelea, había muchos intercambios de golpes y patadas, el joven moreno era el que atacaba más, sus velocidades eran increíbles. En un momento, Uub tuvo el control, arrojó una bola de energía lo que hizo que mucho humo se levantara, Goku aprovechó esto y se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4 para de un solo golpe sacar a su alumno de la plataforma para ganar la pelea.

La final ya estaba segurada, Bardock contra Goku, muchos confiaban a que Goku ganaría y así evitar que su padre hiciera algo peligroso.

-Querido público es la hora de la final, de aquí saldrá el ganador para enfrentar a Mr. Satán para poder proclamarse campeón y ganar los diez millones de zenis. Los participantes pasen por favor. – Goku y Bardock pasaron a la plataforma. – Estos dos participantes demostraron lo duro y fuertes que son para estar aquí, algo muy importante que debo decirles si es que los ven idénticos, es porque son padre e hijo. – Muchos se sorprendieron, cómo esos dos eran padre e hijo si se veían iguales de edad.

La pelea comenzó, los dos comenzaron como Súper Saiyajin 2, daban muchos golpes y patadas, los dos parecían tener los mismos poderes, cada uno había entrenado de la misma manera con el otro, ya los dos se conocían un poco sus movimientos y las estrategias que debían hacer.

-Kakarotto de esta forma nunca terminaremos, usemos nuestro poder al máximo, transformémonos en Súper Saiyajin 4.

-Papá es peligroso hacerlo, recuerda que la tierra no podrá resistir tanto poder de los dos.

-No si peleamos más arriba, solo ocupo diez segundos si quiero acabar contigo.

-Pues eso lo veremos. – Los dos se transfomaron en Súper Saiyajin 4, los impactos eran muy grandes, tanto que las personas que traían algún gorro se les volaba.

-Es ahora de terminar con esto.

-Nunca… ¡KameHameHa aumentado 10 veces! – Ejecutó su ataque muy cerca de su padre, este solo veía el ataque seguro de que no le pasaría nada, y eso pasó, Bardock creó un portal para evitar el KameHameHa de Goku. – No… puede ser… Borraste mi ataque.

-Utilizaste mucho poder en esa técnica, lamento nunca haberte dicho de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Los dos siguieron peleando, Goku iba a arrojar de nuevo su técnica por lo que Bardock reaccionó.

-¡KameHameHa aumen…! ¿Qué…? ¡AAAHH! – Su KameHameHa que hizo salió del portal, haciendo que Goku quedara muy lastimado.

¡AAAAHH! – Bardock arrojó su cañon de energía final al mismo tiempo que cuando el KameHameHa de Goku le dio. Todo esto ocasionó muchos daños, Goku perdió la transformación y cayó, pero logró enderezarse antes de caer acostado, y para su suerte tocó fuera de la plataforma al pisar.

-¡OH…! Está fuera. – El anunciador se quedó sorprendido, esperaba que Goku ganara, pero no fue así. – Damas y Cabelleros, el ganador es el señor Bardock.

-No… no es cierto. – Decía Gohan.

-¿Bardock derrotó a Kakarotto?

-Mi papá perdió con el abuelo.

Muchos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, Bardock no iba a dejarse perder, estaba decidido a ganar el dinero.

-Ahora el combate final para decidir quién será el campeón mundial está por suceder cuando Mr. Satán enfrente al señor Bardock.

 **Las batallas las he hecho un poco más cortas porque ya no se me ocurrían ideas nuevas. Como muchos pensaron, Bardock finalmente llegó a la final, derrotó a Goku porque posee muchas técnicas secretas. En el siguiente capítulo termina el torneo, espero poder escribir pronto para todos ustedes.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Decisión

Capítulo 13: Decisión

-Daremos inicio al último combate del torneo de artes marciales para decidir quién será el campeón, esto se sabrá cuando el participante Bardock y el actual campeón Mr. Satán peleen. –decía el anunciador.

Unas pirotecnias salían de un lado de la plataforma, donde el gran campeón hizo su entrada, no estaba preocupado, Goku y los demás le habían afirmado que el llegara a pelear contra él, le dejarían ganar, todos menos Bardock, ya que nadie esperaba que derrotara a Goku, lo cual ponía en confianza a Mr. Satán. Aunque Goku le insistió a su padre que no lo hiciera, este no le haría caso.

-Vamos a ver, aquí el gran Mr. Satán peleará contigo. – Dijo Mr. Satán

- _Con que él es el gran campeón… pero aun así no logro sentir ningún poder de él, ¿acaso tiene habilidades especiales?_ – Pensaba el padre de Goku.

-Que inicie el combate. – El anunciador dio la orden, en eso Mr. Satán se quitó su capa blanca y su cinturón de campeonato y se lanzó ante Bardock para atacar, pensando que este lo dejaría ganar. Cuando hacía eso, Bardock tuvo una previsión en su mente, veía cómo Mr. Satán lo dominaba como Súper Saiyajin, cuando la visión se quitó esquivó rápidamente una patada del campeón, pero de nuevo otra previsión vino.

 **Previsión Inicio**

 _-No me ganarás, puedo leer todos tus movimientos. - Deciá Mr. Satán, mientras Bardock lo atacaba pero él se los esquivaba y lo dominaba._

 **Previsión Fin**

Recibió un golpe que lo llevó a unos metros del borde de la plataforma, Bardock no paraba de ver escenas como la última, lo malo que llegaban cuando Mr. Satán lo ataca o estaba descuidado.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué veo eso…? No, no, ese sujeto no puede ser tan fuerte que yo_. – Pensaba Bardock. Cuando lo iban a atacar de nuevo, se incorporó e hizo una ráfaga de viento para golpearlo desde lejos. – No, eso no va a pasar. – Hizo su ataque haciendo que Mr. Satán saliera fuera de la plataforma. Muchos se sorprendieron, el público decía que hizo trampa o que él no le hizo eso a Mr. Satán, ya que ni siquiera lo tocó.

-¡Fuera! ¡Bardock es el nuevo campeón de las artes marciales! – No muchos se convencían de que Mr. Satán perdió, los guerreros z observaban con asombro la situación, mucha gente bajó para reclamar lo que pasó pero antes, Mr. Satán algo decaído le entregó el campeonato como recompensa, este lo tomó y se fue al cuarto de espera, mucha gente lo seguía pero no quería cometer un acto moral contra ellos, al llegar fue recibido por sus amigos y familia pero no de buena manera.

-Papá no tenías por qué hacerlo. - Goku

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – Gohan

-No me esperaba que le ganaras a ese gusano, por un momento creí que lo harías. – Vegeta.

-Lo hice porque demostré que soy el más fuerte de todos y lo logré.

-Abuelo, la razón por la que te decíamos que no ganaras era porque si eres el campeón toda la gente te va a estar molestando y además porque mi suegro todos ellos lo consideran su héroe, como lo derrotaste, ya nadie tendrá confianza en ti porque él ya lo tenía.

-Esos tipos no reconocen que gané de forma justa, creen que hice un trunco para ganar, sea como sea, yo gané y ya. – Dijo mientras se retiraba, pero pensando bien las cosas, ser molestado por mucha gente todos los días, no le vendría bien, además él solo quería el dinero. Pasó de nuevo a la plataforma donde estaba Mr. Satán y la mayor parte del público. Al llegar, todos le decían cosas, de lo que hizo para pelear, pero este no respondía.

-Tú, ven aquí. – Hizo que Mr. Satán viniera a un lugar donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Voy hacer que volvamos a pelear, pero esta vez te dejaré ganar, pero quiero el dinero a cambio de esto para hoy, o te mataré.

-S-si-i c-claro, solo que no creo que los demás se convenzan de que te gané.

-Esos idiotas no consideran que gané de buena forma, y no me dejan de molestar. No voy a soportar eso. Se nota que aquí en la tierra los demás terrícolas no conocen la verdadera forma de pelear, eso explica varias cosas.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

Si pierdo cómo Súper Saiyajin ellos lo creerán. – Interrumpió.

Muchas gracias, señor, es usted muy bueno.

No confundas las cosas, esto no es por mí, ni por ti, es por Kakarotto, haré lo que me dice que es correcto. – Aunque en realidad lo hacía por él, pero no quería perder más su orgullo saiyajin.

Los dos salieron, donde Bardock le dio la "revancha" a Mr. Satán, poniendo como excusa de que ninguno peleó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que los demás se convencieron. Al iniciar, Bardock se transformó en Ultra Súper Saiyajin para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Mr. Satán.

-No me esperaba eso de mi padre. – Decía Goku

-Se nota que también es buena persona. – decía Bra

-Lo hace porque no quiere vivir como el abuelo Satán. – Decía Pan.

Bardock daba gran ventaja a su oponente, pero la transformación lo hizo agotarse demasiado aunque solo estuviera jugando, por lo que al final terminó algo cansado, lo suficiente para que el ataque de Mr. Satán se viera real, y acabó fuera de la plataforma y canceló la transformación. Ahora el público estaba convencido de que lo anterior fue un error y esto es lo que tuvo que pasar.

Todos celebraban, varias personas rodeaban la plataforma. En eso, Mr. Satán llamó a todos los que participantes que pasaran para entregarles su premio. Los guerreros z llegaron y cada uno recibió su bono de mil zenis, Mr. Satan alzó su campeonato y en eso le pidió a Bardock que le ayudara con un lado, como muestra de que es bastante fuerte, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dio los diez millones de zenis, este le sonrió como agradecimiento.

Todos se fueron del lugar después de la celebración.

-Bien hecho, papá, no pensé que se te ocurriría eso. – decía Goku.

-Es verdad, al principio parecía que lo harías por tu forma de pelear…

-Es cierto, abuelo, ¿Qué le pasaba en ese momento? – Goten interrumpió a su hermano, pero no le respondió. El grupo de jóvenes decidieron quedarse en la ciudad para pasarla juntos y gastar su dinero obtenido en el torneo, dejando a los más mayores que se fueran a casa.

-Ah, es cierto. – Se dijo Bardock a sí mismo, recordando sus previsiones de cómo era derrotado en Súper Saiyajin, haber ganado le había hecho olvidarlo, y sin darse cuenta hizo su previsión real.

Los chicos y chicas llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida, hablaban y reían a la vez.

-Sí, y a diferencia de todos ustedes, llegué hasta las semifinales. – Presumía Bra.

-Tuviste suerte, Bra. – Decía Pan

-No fue suerte, tú ni siquiera ganaste tu primera pelea.

-Ten en cuenta que me enfrenté a mi padre quien por lo visto también habías perdido si te haya tocado con él.

-Yo también llegué a las semifinales, y no tuve suerte, tu padre me tocó al principio. – Decía Uub.

-Hiciste trampa, lo convertiste en chocolate y lo sacaste fuera de la plataforma.

-No, es trampa, solo es habilidad, y nada decía que estaba prohido convertir al oponente en dulce. – Decía Yuka. – Y Marrón también usó una buena habilidad contra el señor Goku y nadie dijo nada.

-Oye, yo si protesté por lo que hizo esa niña a mi padre. – Ahora Goten hablaba.

-¿A quién le dices niña? – Le preguntó Marrón.

-¿A quién será? ¿Acaso ves a otra que sea rubia? – Decía en tono de broma

-Hola. – Decían Pan y Bra al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… es cierto. – Goten recordó que ellas se podían transformar en Súper Saiyajin.

-Jajajaja… sí, y mi madre te derrotó en tu primera pelea igual que Yamcha a mi hermano, y eso que escuché que llevan desde niños con el Súper Saiyajin, ya deberían haber mejorado.

-Jajaja… es cierto, que buena paliza te dio mi papá, ¿Verdad Trunks? – Hablaba Yuka

-Pude haberle ganado si me haya transformado desde el inicio de la pelea. – Decía Trunks.

-No es cierto, habías perdido de todas formas. – Decía Aico.

-Ha, parece que te he superado, hermanito. – Dijo Bra dando un ligero golpe a Trunks en la cabeza. Todos siguieron comiendo hasta que llegó la noche y todos se fueron a sus casas.

En el monte Paoz, Goku, Bardock, Milk y Ox-Satán llegaron, nada más al entrar, Bardock le dio el dinero a Milk.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde conseguiste todo este dinero? – Decía Milk

-Es lo que conseguí en el torneo, le pedí a Satán el dinero a cambio de dejarlo ganar y su vida.

-Papá no tenías por qué llegar tan lejos.

-Lo hice para que ahora podamos entrenar más y sin que no lo impidan.

-Es cierto, ¿Ahora podemos entrenar todo lo que querramos? – Preguntaba Goku

-Sí, pero regresen a casa porque me quedo sola, saben que Goten ya ni parece que vive aquí. – Milk siguió muy feliz por lo del dinero que no le dio tanta importancia a lo que Goku le decía.

En una parte de la ciudad Satán, donde los chicos fueron a comer, Marrón pasaba por ahí cuando vio unos lindos collares y aretes en un ilustrador se quedó enfocaba viéndolos cuando un anciano se cayó muy cerca de ella, pero lo que la quitó de sus ilusiones no fue el ruido sino cuando sintió una mano tocando su trasero

-¡AAAHH! – Dijo dándole un puñetazo.

-¡Ay! Pero qué clase de respeto hacia los ancianos. – Decía.

-¿Maestro Roshi? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo vine a comprar unas lindas revistas, pero que clase de actitud tienes hacia tu maestro jovencita, no recuerdo haberte enseñado a maltratar a tus mayores.

-Usted me tocó, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué me siguiera tocando todo lo que quisiera?

-Oye, solo me quería levantar, y no sabía que estabas ahí, de haberlo sabido, no te habría hecho eso.

-Bueno, está bien, y ¿Por qué se cayó?

-No me caí, solo que iba corriendo una chica linda me hizo caer.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Hizo que mi vista se enfocara en ella y por eso me pasó esto.

-Eso fue más bien su culpa, maestro. – Decía Marrón. Los dos se fueron y al llegar a Kame House, ella no dijo nada de lo ocurrido ya que lo consideró un accidente.

La noche pasó, ninguno de los chicos y chicas salió a las tantas, ni siquiera Goten, pues no tenía nada que hacer y no hizo ningún plan. En la mañana, Gohan fue a su trabajo en Corporación Capsule, era unos de los trabajadores más importantes en la empresa, aunque si bien, Trunks era "superior a él, pero desde que los dos trabajan muy cerca el uno del otro, Trunks ya no puede escaparse de la oficina.

-Oh, Gohan, hola, buenos días. – Saludó Trunks

-Hola Trunks, buen día. Veo que el último proyecto en el que trabajamos quedó a la perfección.

-Sí, así ha pasado, esta tarde tengo que acudir a una reunión con los miembros de otras empresas para hablar acerca de este proyecto.

-Suena complicado, pero tengo visto que tú has logrado sacar muy esta empresa por ti mismo.

-Jajaja gracias, Gohan.

-Y también quisiera comentarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Verás, el maestro de matemáticas de Orange Star High School, está a punto de retirarse, y quería preguntarte si estaba bien si me salía de aquí para poder ocupar el lugar de maestro…

-Ah, está bien, Gohan, no te preocupes. – Dijo muy animado.

¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro, has ayudado mucho, tienes derecho a elegir si quieres hacer un cambio en tu trabajo.

-Vaya, gracias Trunks, y además es porque, he visto que Pan no mejora mucho en sus notas, no sé qué le pasa, y quiero estar más con ella para que mejore su nivel escolar.

-Ay, no me lo esperaba, seguramente puedes contar con mi hermana para que le ayude, es muy buena en casi todas las clases.

-Bueno Trunks, ya le pedí ayuda a Bra, pero veo que no funcionó porque no entiendo de qué forma Pan hizo para no estudiar con ella hace días.

-Lo siento, no me lo esperaba.

-Por eso quisiera ser su maestro para ayudarle más.

-Ya te dije que tú decides, y te recomiendo que lo hagas, Pan requiere mucho de ti.

-Bien Trunks, entonces arreglemos los papeles para salir de la empresa y comenzar mi registro.

-De acuerdo.

 **Ya he terminado al fin este capítulo, tuve que pensar en más cosas para alargarlo un poco más. Siento si la batalla de Bardock no era lo que esperaban pues estuve más basado en donde si esto haya sido real, pero de todas formas consiguió lo que quería.**

 **duran-nomo: Gracias por apoyarme a seguir con la historia, intentaré escribir más, trataré de hacer que los demás capítulos sean sorprendentes. Y, ¿Crees que deberé incluir lo de los dragones malignos en los siguientes capítulos? Solo que Goku no morirá posiblemente.**

 **La Luz de Orion: También te agradezco que me animes y también te pregunto si deberé incluir lo de los dragones malignos en mi historia.**

 **Espero sus respuestas, gracias por leer.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Días pasan

Capitulo 14: Días pasan

Gohan salió de la oficina de Trunks para ir hacia Orange Star High School para ocupar pedir el trabajo de maestro. Tras varias horas, Gohan fue aceptado, su historial estaba tan impecable y digno de merecer el trabajo como siguiente profesor de matemáticas.

-Bueno, señor Gohan, con esto hemos concluido, y ya tengo una clara decisión, así que lo veo en dos semanas para que empiece.

-Muchas gracias señor director, lo veo en dos semanas. – Los dos se dieron la mano y Gohan salió de la preparatoria para ir directo a su casa. Por el momento, no tenía por qué preocuparse, llamó a Trunks para decirle a Trunks que se lo darían en dos semanas, por lo que ocuparía seguir trabajando, lo cual este aceptó, solo que libre de contrato, por lo que Gohan podía irse cuando quisiera siempre y cuando cumpliera con su trabajo.

En la preparatoria, un viejo profesor daba su clase al grupo B de primero.

-Jóvenes les entregaré en este momento su examen, contesten lo mejor que puedan. – Decía el profesor mientras le daba una hoja a cada alumno.

-¡Ay! – Decía Pan totalmente desanimada.

-No volviste a estudiar. Ay, Pan, no sé qué te pasa. – Decía Bra quién estaba a su derecha.

-Estudiamos ayer un poco, pero mejor preferimos hacer otras cosas, y fue cuando supe que cada quien debía estudiar solo. – Decía Aico quien estaba a la izquierda de Pan y en la orilla.

-No me lo puedo creer, así que no estudiaste nada.

-Sí, pasé toda la noche revisando varios temas, la factorización, las fracciones y ecuaciones cuadráticas.

-Mmmm… Tú sí que eres responsable a diferencia de tu novia.

-Sabes que estas cosas son muy aburridas, están bien complicadas. – Dijo Pan.

-Y prefieres andar de beso en beso con tu chico en vez de mejorar tus notas, vaya Pan.

-Es más entretenido y además, siento avanzar el tiempo muy rápido cuando estoy con él.

-Podrías aprender algo de él, y no solo estudiar sus labios.

-No solo estudiamos eso, Bra, también los cuerpos de cada uno… - No pudo continuar porque Pan le tapó la boca, para él hablar de ese tipo de cosas era normal, no se le hacía raro.

-OH, ¿Con qué también eso? No, eso ya explica muchas cosas. – El profesor llegó a dónde ellos estaban y les entregó su examen.

-Espero buenos resultados de ustedes. – Decía al momento de darle el examen a Bra, pues era una de las mejores estudiantes de su grupo. – Por lo menos intenten responder algo y no solo dejar preguntas en blanco o con dibujitos. – Dijo al darle su examen a Pan. – Bueno, hagan su mejor esfuerzo. – Finalmente terminó de repartirlos todos.

-Ay, que molesto. – Dijo Pan con una voz baja a Aico.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo el profesor que aún estaba algo cerca.

-Me dijo que era molesto. – Dijo Aico salvando a Pan. – Lo siento, Pan.

-Oh, no molestes más a tu compañera. Ya ahora si pueden empezar.

-Vaya, tiene suerte de que seas un buen novio. – Le dijo Bra dando un ligero golpe con su codo al antebrazo de este. Los tres comenzaron a hacer su examen, lo mejor posible, era de opción múltiple por lo que no era tan complicado.

En una universidad de Ciudad Satán, una joven rubia salía de su última clase del día, y fue a una farmacia a comprar algún producto que no era común para ella, porque lo alzó sin que nadie lo viera. Al salir vio a alguien volar, y sin más, fue a ver quién era, porque su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Ahí encontró a Trunks sin su ropa de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas trabajando en la oficina. – Dijo Marrón.

-No, ha estado calmado todo por el momento, y decidí salir, y mira a quien encontré, a mi hermosa niña.

-Trunks.

-Es la verdad, y ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-No, ya terminé por hoy. Llevo buen nivel en la clase, por lo que no tengo tareas.

-Así que si vas a hacer maestra cómo me habías dicho hace tiempo.

-Sí, es algo de lo que más me gusta, y lo otro eres tú.

-Que bien, me gustaría que me volvieras a dar unas de tus clases a ver si mejoro. – Marrón se puso nerviosa al escuchar aquello, lo que compró fue una prueba de embarazo, porque se sentía extraña desde hace días y recordó de cuando lo hizo con Trunks en la fiesta que tuvieron. – ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada, solo que… mmmm… no sé si podamos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, solo hay que planearlo bien. ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Así podremos hablar mejor, me siento extraño que conversemos mientras volamos.

-Tienes razón, vamos. – Los dos bajaron y fueron a una heladería cerca del Orange Star High School.

En esa preparatoria ya había pasado un buen tiempo, todos terminaron con sus exámenes, el profesor los revisaba mientras que los estudiantes resolvían unos problemas, aunque no todos, Pan y Aico se mensajeaban con una hoja con diferentes tintas, aunque este último estaba más enfocado en sus mensajes que respondía lo mejor que podía sus problemas.

El timbre de salida sonó y todos empezaron a irse.

-Muy bien, jóvenes, antes de que se vayan les entregaré su examen, así que vuelvan a su asiento, no tardaré mucho. – Dijo el maestro, repartió todos los exámenes calificados, la mayoría sacó calificaciones regulares, no hubo muchas altas. – Por lo que veo, no a todos les fue bien.

-Como si eso importara. – Dijo Pan a su amiga.

-Lo es, si ya sabes cómo te fue. – Le dijo Bra. En un momento el profesor llegó y le entregó su examen. - ¡¿Qué?! – Esa fue su reacción, nunca había sacado una nota baja, era 87 su calificación.

-Sí, parece que algo te pasó, no tienes que preocuparte, una mala nota no te afectará mucho. – Le dijo su maestro y enseguida le entregó el examen a Pan. – Y no sé cómo, pero me has impresionado, Pan.

-¡Wooh! ¡Fantástico! – Estaba muy feliz, sacó 97.

-No copiaste a nadie, espero que así seas en el examen final. Y joven. – Dijo mientras le entregaba el examen a Aico. – Buen trabajo, puedes mejorar. – Sacó 90. El profesor se fue y todos finalmente salieron del salón.

En el pasillo, todos iban directo afuera.

-No puedo creerlo. – Decía Bra molesta. - ¿Cómo saqué una nota baja?

-No es tan baja. – Dijo Aico intentando animarla.

-Pero lo es, en cuanto a las nuestras. – Dijo Pan.

-Lo hiciste bien, me dijiste que no estudiaste, y me diste una gran sorpresa.

-Para nada estudié, amor. Solo contesté a la suerte y funcionó.

-Pues sí que tuviste suerte, mi niña.

-No soy una niña.

-Está bien, Pan.

-Y soy mejor que ustedes.

-Contestaste al azar, eso no es ser mejor, recuerda. – Dijo Bra. Al salir del Orange Star High School, se encontraron con alguien conocida.

-Chicos. – Dijo Yuka llegando con ellos.

Ah, Yuka. – Dijo Bra al verla. - ¿Qué tal?

-Aquí bien, ya tenía ganas de salir, el examen de gramática sí que estuvo complicado.

-Si te lo creo, eso también es igual de difícil cómo el de matemáticas. – Dijo Aico.

-¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes? Logré sacar buena nota, saqué 86, el tiempo se me fue y me faltaron dos preguntas.

-A mí me fue bien y les gané a los dos. – Dijo Pan con gran orgullo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto sacaste?

-97

-¡Ah! Pero si tu no estudias, y mucho menos matemáticas, seguro fue buena suerte.

-Tal vez…

-Claro que tuviste buena suerte. – Dijo Bra. – Dijiste que solo subrayaste las opciones al azar.

-Ya se me hacía extraño. ¿Y cuánto sacaste, Bra?

-87.

-Eso es imposible, pero si tú eres muy aplicada, no entiendo.

-Había dos preguntas que tenían opciones confusas. Fue por esas seguramente.

-Cierto, también salí mal en esas. – Agregó Aico

-Y también porque decidí dejar una al final pero la olvidé porque se acabó el tiempo.

-Y yo acabé antes que todos. – Dijo Pan

-Cómo no ibas a acabar pronto si contestaste así. – Dijo Bra.

Bueno, solo recuerda que el examen final es de preguntas abiertas. – Dijo Yuka. De ahí el grupo de amigos se fue caminando mientras hablaban.

-Ahí sabremos quién es mejor. – Dijo Bra más feliz.

-Y más porque… Por cierto, ¿Ya supieron lo que pasó?

-¿Qué? – Dijeron los tres

-Ese profesor ya se va a retirar, y va a venir uno nuevo.

-No puede ser. – Dijo Pan

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Aico.

-No lo sé, muchas chicas de tercer grado me decían que el nuevo profesor es muy elegante.

-¿En verdad? – Dijo Bra. ¿Quién será? Que llegue pronto para ver.

-Si ya lo sabrás. – Decía ella intentando ocultar la identidad del nuevo profesor porque ya sabía que era Gohan, lo vio cuando fue a la solicitud.

-Ah, ya salieron. – Trunks llegó con Marrón.

-Trunks.

-Hola. ¿Cómo les fue? – Ahí ya volvieron a comentar lo mismo de los exámenes. A Trunks no pareció afectarle demasiado lo de su hermana, tenía por seguro de que fue mala suerte. –Oigan, ¿Y si vamos a comer algo?

-Sí, adelante. –Respondió Pan.

-Claro. – Todos aceptaron y se fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida. En el camino encontraron a Goten y Uub quienes fueron a ver un partido de futbol.

-Tío Goten.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Preguntó Trunks.

-Había un juego deportivo y decidimos venir a verlo. – Dijo Goten

-¿Desde cuándo van a ver partidos ustedes?

-No tenía nada que hacer, como supuse que estarías trabajando decidí llamar a Uub para ver si hacíamos algo. Decidimos ver por primera vez un partido, otros tipos nos hicieron una apuesta de cual equipo ganaría, terminamos aceptando, y ganamos.

-Ahora pensábamos darnos un gran banquete por la victoria. – Agregó Uub.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos unimos todos ya que vamos a lo mismo? – Dijo Trunks

-Suena genial, vayamos.

Los chicos y las chicas fueron a comer, las órdenes de comida eran demasiadas, más para los híbridos.

En un lugar de la ciudad, Bardock se encontraba trabajando en una construcción, usaba sus habilidades para hacer buenos trabajos para así adquirir su propio dinero. Goku se encontraba trayendo las compras de la semana para su familia por lo que ellos no entrenaron por el día de hoy.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y antes de pagar para ya irse conversaron un poco.

-¿Y les gusta a ustedes vivir en el monte paoz? – Dijo Yuka a Goten, Aico y Pan.

-Sí, y más cuando estoy con alguien. – Dijo Pan.

-¿No temen que algún animal los ataque? – Dijo Bra. – He escuchado de que hay variedades de dinosaurios por ahí.

-No, para nada. Esos dinosaurios son mis amigos, me llevo bien con ellos. – Dijo Goten

-¿Son mejores que nosotros?

-Para nada, me divierto más aquí con todos mis amigos.

-Saben, quisiera ir a volver a ver más allá, suena interesante. – Dijo Yuka.

-Cuando quieras está bien. – Dijo Pan.

-Oigan y si hacemos esto. – Propuso Uub. – ¿Y si vamos de campamento? Lo podemos pasar bien rodeado del ambiente.

-Suena bien. – Dijo Trunks.

-Es buena idea, Uub. – Le dijo Yuka guiñándole un ojo.

-No me suena bien eso. – Dijo Bra.

-Bueno, se ve algo peligroso. – Dijo Marrón.

-Vamos Marrón, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. – Trunks intentaba convencerla para poder volver a pasarla genial con ella.

-Esto suena muy romántico, hermanito. – Le dijo Bra a su hermano haciendo que los dos se pusieran sonrojados.

-Solo le dijo que la cuidaré para que no se sienta mal.

-El que la cuides ya significa algo especial. – Dijo Aico.

-Yo creo que ustedes no tendrán problema, ya conocen un poco esos lugares. – Dijo Yuka refriéndose a los que vivían en la montaña paoz.

-Así que hay que ir todos. – Dijo Uub apoyando la idea de su amiga.

-Vamos chicas, lo pasaremos bien. – Decía Goten.

-Está bien, iré. – Afirmó Marrón.

-¿Y tú, Bra?

-Veo que también iré, solo si tú me cuidas igual como Trunks cuidará a Marrón.

-Oye – Reaccionó Trunks.

\- Bien, confía en mí. – Dijo Goten.

-Yo te puedo cuidar, no tienes que molestar a Goten de esa forma, soy tu hermano mayor.

-Pues parece que alguien te pasó por tu mente antes que yo. – De ahí todos se rieron por lo que pasó pero Marrón aun no dejaba de estar seria.

Todos acabaron y se fueron a sus casas, acordaron ir el fin de semana de campamento, en el resto de la semana le avisarían a sus padres y arreglarían sus cosas. Cuando todos se fueron, a Marrón se le salió una caja la cual metió muy rápido de nuevo a su bolsa.

-¿Qué traes ahí? – Le preguntó Pan.

-Nada

-No me mientas, vi cómo metiste eso muy rápido.

-No es nada importante.

-Marrón, muéstrame. – Intentaba ver qué era lo que su amiga le ocultaba pero no podía. – Bueno, no me quieres mostrar… - Cuando la rubia se descuidó, la morena sacó lo que estaba ocultando. - ¿Por qué traes eso?

… - No respondió.

-No me digas que…

-Si. – Le dijo con la mirada baja.

-No puede ser, no me lo esperaba de ti. – Le devolvió la caja. – Y dime, ¿Con quién fue?

-¡Pan!

-No tiene nada de malo, si quieres que hasta te digo que ya lo he hecho con Aico dos veces. Ya dime.

-No vayas a decirle a nadie. Fue con Trunks. En la última fiesta que tuvimos, estábamos algo bebidos… todo fue muy rápido, ninguno usó protección, amanecí y pensé después que no podía estarlo, pero me he sentido muy mal por todo eso y decidí averiguarlo. No le digas a Trunks por el momento, le diré cuando sepa.

-Bien, confía en mí, solo espero que no lo estés porque tienes varias cosas que hacer todavía… Ah, y si ocupaban protección, me podías haber pedido. – De ahí, Pan sacó tres condones de su mochila, lo cual impresionó a Marrón.

-No lo sabía, si no lo estoy, te pediré uno.

-Bien, nos vemos, ya me dejaron esos chicos.

-Está bien, Pan. Adiós.

 **Tal vez dure un poco más el relleno, pero para el próximo capítulo ya iniciará la nueva aventura. Como he visto en los comentarios, si haré la saga de los dragones malignos con una trama nueva, lo siguiente será una fusión de las últimas dos sagas de GT pero las alternaré demasiado, tal vez me salgan muchos capítulos, creí que este sería corto, pero no lo fue. Intentaré hacer lo mejor posible, gracias por sus apoyos y comentarios.**


	15. Capítulo 15: La sorpresa

Capítulo 15: La sorpresa

Trunks estaba del lado del edificio oyendo lo que Pan y Marrón conversaban, ahora se puso más preocupado, por un momento de diversión su vida podría estar arruinada, se sentía muy mal, siempre quería que Marrón lograra tener una buena carrera para poder casarse y vivir con ella por el resto de su vida. Lo que recordó que lo hizo calmarse un poco fue que no lo tenía confirmado, ella le dirá si lo está o no.

- _Cierto, ella dijo que se sentía mal, espero que solo sea unas simples náuseas y no lo que pensamos._ – Pensaba mientras se iba a casa volando intentando alcanzar a Bra.

Una chica de cabello negro se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando lo que tal vez estaría pasando con su amiga, le preocupaba mucho y a la vez le emocionaba, por el lado de los cuidados que le deben dar al bebé y la preocupación de cómo afectará a la vida de la pareja.

Marrón llegó a su casa, la única persona que estaba era el maestro Roshi, el cual estaba leyendo una revista en el sofá, este la saludó pero no tuvo tiempo de verle su cara completamente por lo que no notó algo extraño en su expresión. Lo primero que hizo la chica fue dejar sus cosas para enseguida usar la prueba de embarazo.

Pasaron los días, ya era una mañana de un sábado, todos estaban tranquilos descansando, en eso Goku oye una voz.

-Goku, ¿Puedes oírme? – Preguntó.

-Sí, si lo oigo. ¿Supremo Kaio-sama es usted? – Dijo Goku.

-Si lo soy, ocupo que vengas conmigo, es un asunto urgente, te necesito a ti.

-¿Se trata de una nueva amenaza?

-Tú solo ven, aquí te lo explicaré todo.

-Muy bien enseguida iré. – Goku estaba a punto de irse con la teletransportación cuando alguien llega.

-¿Con quién hablas, Kakarroto?

-Papá. – Dijo Goku al ver a su padre. – Hablo con el supremo Kaio-sama, parece que algo temible está a punto de pasar y quiere que vaya a hablar con él. – Estaba a punto de irse cuando… - ¿No quieres venir? Si se trata de un enemigo muy fuerte estaría bien que tú también supieras.

-Vamos. – Los dos se fueron y llegaron al planeta supremo.

-Oh, señor Goku.

-¿Supremo Kaio-sama qué les pasó? – Preguntó Goku al ver a los dos supremos Kaios, Kibito y a la bruja, estaban separados.

-Lo que pasa fue que nos separamos, usamos el último deseo de las esferas de Namek porque me sentía muy incómodo estar fusionado con Kibito y también mi antepasado lo hizo.

-Oh, creí que usted me llamó, ya entiendo por qué se oía igual.

-Yo te llamé, yo soy el antiguo supremo Kaio-sama.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué fue de lo que quería hablar?

-Solo antes, dígame, ¿las promesas deben cumplirse ha como den lugar?

-Sí, todo lo que se promete se debe cumplir.

-Que bien que lo hayas dicho, Goku.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Tú me prometiste una foto y una cita con una chica muy linda si los ayudaba con su pelea con Majin Buu, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Ay! Es cierto, yo se lo prometí. Pero eso ya pasó hace tiempo, ya no tiene sentido recordarlo. ¿Y solo para eso me llamó?

-Quiero que cumplas lo que prometiste… o cambio quieres… - De ahí sacó una gran jeringa que la bruja hizo aparecer.

-AAAAAHH, NADA DE ESO.

-Entonces ve y tráeme esa chica y todo estará arreglado.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… ella ya no es nada joven, de seguro no le gustará…

-Solo tráeme otra. – Ordenó.

-Está bien. Espere, buscaré una. Vámonos papá. – Los dos se fueron.

-Kakarotto no tengo ni idea de cómo sobornaste a un Kaio con esas cosas.

-No tenía opción, tenía que hacerlo o de paso no habríamos salvado la tierra.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-Ya sé. Quiero que por favor vayas con Gohan y le pidas de favor que si puede traer a Pan para llevarla con el supremo Kaio-sama.

-Estás loco, no le haré eso a Pan. Ve y tú pídeselo.

-No papá. Sé que Gohan se molestará demasiado, recuerdo cómo se puso cuando le dije si me permitía a Videl para la cita. – De ahí los dos fueron a casa de Gohan para intentar hacer que Pan saliera con ellos pero accidentalmente Goku reveló lo de la cita.

-DE NINGUNA VOY PERMITIRLO, PADRE. – Dijo Gohan. – NO DEJÉ QUE USARAS A MI ESPOSA Y MUCHO MENOS DEJARÉ QUE MI HIJA HAGA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS. – Viendo que no conseguirían algo, los dos se fueron.

-¿Tienes otra idea? – Preguntó Bardock.

-Mmmm… No sé... déjame… Ya sé, que sea Bra la que salga con él, tú le explicarás que será con un joven guapo y de seguro aceptará.

-En ese caso ve tú, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ella es la hija del príncipe Vegeta, hay mucho peligro.

-¡Ay! Vegeta, es cierto. Bueno, veamos… ¿Quién más podía ser…? – Pensó – Mmmm… podía usar a Marrón o a Yuka, pero son hijas de mis amigos.

-Goten dijo que tenía una novia que no conocía muchas cosas. – Dijo Bardock

-¿Qué?

-Lo que quiero darte a entender, que esa chica no se le hará extraño ver al Supremo Kaiosama, carece de sentido común.

-¡AH! Papá que buena idea. Bueno, ahora hay que ir a buscar a Goten.

Los dos estuvieron buscando a Goten toda la mañana, hasta que lo encontraron en la Ciudad Satán haciendo unas pequeñas compras.

-Goten. – Dijo Bardock aterrizando con Goku enfrente de su nieto.

-Abuelo, papá. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que pasa es que… - Goku le contó lo de la cita, esperando que este le permitiera usar Palace. - ¿Y qué dices?

-Llévala. - Respondió

-¿Qué? – Reaccionó Bardock

-Ah, gracias hijo, vamos papá.

-¿Por qué le permitiste eso? – Preguntó el padre de Goku

-De hecho, nosotros dos terminamos hace tres días, tuvo que irse a un viaje de modelos por lo que no la vería por mucho tiempo, decidimos dejar nuestra relación para cuando regrese.

-Entiendo.

Goku y Bardock estuvieron buscando a Palace por todo el mundo. Contra a penas Goku recordaba el Ki de la chica por lo que era complicado encontrarla, hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron.

-Bueno, ahora tomar un descanso. – Dijo un señor con una cámara a la ex de Goten. Esta iba a su camerino en cuanto los dos saiyajines aparecen enfrente de ella.

-¿Quieren algo señores? – Preguntó.

-Sí, queremos que vengas con nosotros, tendrás una cita falsa que parecerá real, sentirás estar en otro planeta y con extraterrestres, solo cierra tus ojos y los abres cuando te diga. – Dijo el hijo de Bardock

-De acuerdo, señor, pero debe ser pronto, porque tengo una sección de fotos en 30 minutos.

-No te preocupes, será rápido. – Palace hizo lo que Goku le ordenó, los tres aparecieron en el planeta sagrado. Goku logró cumplir su promesa al supremo kaiosama anciano, y también le dio muchas fotos que Bardock se robó del estudio.

En la tarde, los chicos y las chicas se fueron de campamento como habían acordado, acomodaron dos tiendas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Para la cena, Trunks fue al río a pescar la comida.

-¡Rayos! Grrr… Qué difícil es atrapar un pescado. – Se quejaba Trunks.

-Date prisa, me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Dijo Goten a su amigo.

-Ven y ayúdame mejor.

-Tú dijiste que pescar era algo sencillo, y recuerda que hasta tú me retaste. – Trunks solo siguió intentando pescar hasta que finalmente lo logró. – Lo hice. – Dijo dejando el pescado en el suelo.

-Te tardaste un poco. – Decía Uub quien llegó con ellos.

-Bueno, te enseñaré cómo se pesca de verdad, Trunks. – Dijo Pan, junto con Bra, mientras se sacaba la ropa para entrar al río. En poco tiempo, lo consiguió.

-Vaya, hasta mi sobrina es mejor que tú. – Dijo Goten. Los cinco se fueron y cocinaron los pescados, aunque si bien faltó comida, por suerte, Trunks y Bra habían traído varios dulces.

Llegó la hora de dormir, todos dormían muy profundamente, nada los despertaba. La mañana llegó, todos aún seguían durmiendo, la primera en despertar fue la hija de Krilin, la cual fue al río a darse un baño. Estaba el lugar tranquilo, cuando acabó salió para secarse pero alguien llegó.

-Marrón.

-Trunks. – Respondió y en ese momento dejó caer su toalla, quedando muy expuesta a los ojos del pelilila.

-No, no te preocupes. – Trunks la levantó para cubrirla. - Bueno, quería decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Hace días te oí hablar con Pan acerca de que compraste una prueba de embarazo. – Se sentó en una roca e indicó a la rubia que también lo hiciera. – Y he estado pensando acerca esto, sé que tal vez te hice algo horrible y fue mi culpa por no haber usado protección…

-No te sientas así, los dos estábamos demasiados bebidos para no pensarlo antes.

-Si… tienes razón. Lo que quiero saber es si…

-No lo estoy. – Interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, no lo estoy. Fui también con un doctor y me dijo que solo eran malestares por hacer ejercicio antes y después de comer. Me esforcé demasiado en entrenar y eso fue lo que me pasó.

-Ay, gracias Dende. – Dijo más relajado mientras se abrazaba a la panza de su chica. – Lo siento, olvidé que no estabas vestida… Oye, ¿Te apetece que nos bañemos juntos?

-Yo ya lo hice.

-Vamos, los demás siguen dormidos y estamos muy retirados, no nos oirán. – En eso se sacó su camisa y se fue quitando el pantalón. – Y si quieres, me retiraré antes de correrme dentro.

-Bien, igual cómo la otra vez.

-Si. – Los dos entraron al agua sin ninguna ropa, se besaban y se acariciaban muy sensualmente. Nadaron un buen rato hasta que se alejaron más de lo que estaban de sus amigos. Seguían jugando como niños hasta que los dos comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

-¡Oh…! Trunks – El chico le acariciaba sus pechos, estaba detrás de ella, lo que le daba mucha oportunidad para complacerla. Se volteó para seguir con un juego de besos por todo el cuerpo. Los dos salieron del agua, pocos arboles había alrededor.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó antes de comenzar.

-Sí, date prisa.

-No seré tan cuidadoso como la primera vez.

-Ni lo eras, y como se supone que será ahora, ¿Más duro?

-Si eso quieres. – En ese momento, Trunks se transformó en Súper Saiyajin, la tomó de la cintura y le abrió las piernas para poder al fin comenzar.

-AAAAAHHHH… AH… AAHH… - La forma en que se lo introdujo fue muy fuerte, podía gritar libremente, era imposible que alguien los oyera.

-Te dije que sería diferente esta vez. – Decía y después daba movidas muy rápidas, ella no dejaba de gritar, era muy impresionante.

-AAAHH… AAAHH… Si-sigue amor… AH… - Trunks la cambió de posición, los dos mirando hacia el frente, la hizo apoyarse con sus rodillas y brazos.

-¡Me detendré hasta que acabe! – le dijo y empezó a dar movidas más fuertes, ahora la trataba como si fuera un juguete, no tenía cuidado con ella

-AAAAHHH… AAAAHHH… ¡Ya! AAAHH… ¡Trunks! ¡Ya! ¡Dentente! AAAAAHHH… - Parecía que por más fuerte que hablara y gritara él no la escuchaba.

-¡No! Resiste.

-No, no puedo más… AAAAHH…

-¡Intenta!

-No… no voy a poder… AAAAHH… - Pasó un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin terminaron peor más cansados que la última vez.

Los dos regresaron ya más relajados, se encontraron con sus amigos, los cuales apenas se habían despertados, todos recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron ya irse a sus casas.

Un semana pasó, ya Gohan era maestro de Orange Star High School, al principio se veía con mucha experiencia a pesar de que era la primera vez que daba en una escuela de alto nivel.

-Quiero que resuelvan los problemas de la página 93 y 94 con lo que les acabo de decir, si tienen una duda consulten sus apuntes o me pueden preguntar. – Ordenó Gohan a sus alumnos. Ya era casi hora de salida, todos intentaban por lo menos resolver sus problemas, aunque una pareja o más bien alguien no le importaba aun cuando sabía que su padre era su maestro.

PUM

Gohan pasaba por las filas para ver cómo resolvían su trabajo cuando dio un golpe para recoger una nota en donde había mensajes.

-Por favor, pónganse a trabajar, nada de esto. – Decía Gohan a Pan.

-Lo siento, yo inicié con eso, no tiene por qué reclamarle a ella. – Mintió su novio como siempre. Gohan no se quedó totalmente convencido.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-Oh, hola. Oh, Bulma, ¿Pasa algo…? Sí, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo. No le pasará nada… De acuerdo, nos vemos.

El timbre sonó y todos los chicos y chicas de las clases se estaban yendo.

-Pan, espera, tenemos que hablar. Ustedes dos pueden irse.

-Nos vemos afuera, Pan. – Le dijo Bra.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Papá?

-Lo de la nota que te quité, sé muy bien que él no comenzó a escribirla, fuiste tú, muchos maestros me han dicho que los dos se mandan mensajes muy seguidos en clases, y también que él se culpa para evitarte problemas. Además, ni siquiera contestaste nada, tienes unas notas muy bajas.

-Papá esto es muy difícil.

-No lo es. Una cosa es que sea difícil y otra que no lo quieras hacer.

-Bueno, ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-No entiendes lo que te digo, ¿Verdad? Procura poner más atención en clases, te ayudaré todas las tardes con las tareas, y también, ya no te distraigas más en clases. ¿Si?

-Si. – Le dijo con la mirada baja.

-En verdad, ya no más problemas. Bueno, vámonos ahora, Bulma me pidió llevar a Bra a su casa.

Los dos salieron y se fueron en el coche, Gohan y Pan iban adelante y Bra y Aico iban a atrás. El tráfico era demasiado grande, más que otros días.

En la montaña paoz, Goku, Bardock, Milk y Goten se encontraban comiendo cuando en la televisión aparece una noticia de último momento.

 _-Interrumpimos su programa para informarles que algo grave está pasando en toda la ciudad, un agujero se abrió en el cielo, muchos misteriosos seres salieron y están causando destrucción por todos los lugares, no sabemos lo que originó ese problema, tengan mucho cuidado._

-Papá, ¿Qué no esos sujetos son con los que han peleado antes? – Dijo Goten.

-Sí, lo son, son el Androide diecinueve, Bojack, Salza, general Black, Turles, muchos de ellos salieron del infierno, ¿pero por qué? – Dijo Goku. Los cuatro salieron y una voz llamó a Goku.

-Goku supongo que ya te diste cuenta, todos tus enemigos que habías matado han vuelto a la vida.

-Es usted el Dr. Gero.

-Tal y como te has dado cuenta. Aquí en el infierno te están esperando. Cell y Cooler quieren que vengas para arreglar unas cuantas cuentas.

-No vayas, es demasiado peligroso. – Dijo Goten

-No te preocupes, podré derrotarlos de nuevo si es necesario. Iré solo, papá, tú quédate con Goten para que peleen con los que han salido mientras no estoy. Prometo que volveré. – Goku se fue volando hacia el portal directo al infierno.

En una calle, Gohan y los demás estaban atascados en el tráfico, hasta que decidieron salir por una explosión que hubo. Muchas personas salieron corriendo.

 _-¿Qué será lo que está pasando?_ – Pensaba Gohan.

-Qué sorpresa tienen ustedes, son muy valientes por seguir aquí. – Decía un hombre cibernético.

-Oh, ¿Tú eres…? – Dijo Gohan

-No es raro que alguien sepa quién soy. El asesino profesional, Tao Pai Pai ha vuelto.

-Por eso parecía que te había visto antes.

-Mmmm…

-Gohan, déjame pelear contra él, tengo un asunto pendiente con él. – Dijo Aico con una cara con furia.

-¿Estás seguro? Él es capaz de matarte.

-Lo conozco, sé lo que puede hacer.

-Parece que quieres morir muy pronto. – Le dijo el asesino

Los dos pelearon en donde Tao lo superaba en velocidad pero Aico lo sobrepasaba por fuerza y resistencia. Tao sacó un cuchillo para comenzar a matarlo pero no funcionó, debido a que se lo rompieron. Se veía claro que no le ganaría, tenía una única forma de irse.

-Ya, dentente. Me rindo. Lo siento. – Suplicaba, pero Aico no muy convencido lo dejó, en eso le arrojó una bomba, la cual le dio por error a Pan, lo cual enfureció a su novio.

-Mentiroso. – Le dio un rodillazo y una patada muy baja. Por suerte a Pan no le pasó nada.

-N-no… no me mates… lo s-siento-o, déjame ir, no lo volveré hacer.

-Arrodíllate. – Le ordenó y Tao lo hizo, en ese momento Aico le aplicó un Running foot stomp rompiéndole por completo el cuello, matándolo.

-Oh, qué bien peleas. – Dijo Pan

-No sé confíen, humanos. – Dijo una voz. – No porque mataron a un humano como ese no significa que puedan con nosotros.

-Oh, tú. – Dijo Gohan. Eran Zarbón y Dodoria los que llegaron.

No crean que tendrán mucha suerte con nosotros. – Dijo Dodoria, en eso Gohan iba a pelear pero…

-Papá nosotros nos encargamos.

-Sí, señor Gohan, es nuestro turno.

-No crean que seremos amables por ser mujeres. Los cuatro pelearon, Pan con Dodoria y Bra con Zarbón. Era obvio que las chicas ganarían, Panse sobrepasó y mató a Dodoria muy rápido.

-¡Dodoria! – Gritó Zarbón.

-¿No estarás asustado porque mataron a tu amigo? – Dijo Bra

-Claro que no, ya soy más fuerte que él. Si no te he lastimado es porque tienes una cara muy linda, y como soy un amante de la belleza, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No digas eso, tú no eres tan fuerte.

-¿Quieres ver? – En eso Zarbón se transformó en su forma monstruosa.

-Ahora estás horrible.

-No te sorprendas cuando veas mi verdadero poder.

-Está bien pelearé en serio también. – Bra se transformó en Súper Saiyajin dejando impresionado a Zarbón. Y de un solo golpe Bra lo derrotó. – Que aburrido eres.

-No puede ser, no sabía que eras una saiyajin.

-Y por cierto mi padre es Vegeta.

-¡¿Qué?! AAAAAHHH – Zarbón fue asesinado finalmente.

-Parece que todos los enemigos con los que hemos peleado en el pasado han vuelto a la vida. – Dijo Gohan.

-Eso acaba de pasar mi estimado Gohan.

-¡Ah! Cell

-Te he dado una gran sorpresa. Todos hemos venido para acabar con nuestros planes que teníamos, he vuelto para mi venganza.

-Ustedes alejanse. Esto será muy peligroso. - Gohan se transformó en Súper Saiyajin y peleó contra Cell pero fue fácilmente derribado de un solo golpe.

-Papá. – Pan iba a ir ayudarlo.

-No, no vengas, dije que yo me encargaba.

-Se ve que has perdido poder, ya no eres lo suficiente para enfrentarme.

-No, no es así. – Gohan se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2, ahora si daba una pelea más diferente, los dos parecían tener los mismos poderes.

Cell salió volando. – Maldición, entonces a ver si puedes contra este ataque… Kame… Hame… Haa… - Cell arrojó un súper KameHameHa contra Gohan, el cual no podía esquivar sino la tierra se destruiría.

-No puede ser. – Gohan por instinto arrojó un Masenko pero no era lo suficiente.

-Papá te ayudaré… AAAHH – Pan también se transformó en Súper saiyajin para ayudar a Gohan. – Masenko. – También hizo el mismo ataque, los dos lograron con mucho esfuerzo acabar con Cell.

-Ah ah ah Gracias Pan. – Dijo Gohan mientras recuperaba sus energías.

-Vaya, vaya parece que han podido acabar con Cell. – Babidi llegó

-Aunque en realidad les costó demasiado trabajo. – Baby venía acompañando a Babidi.

-¿También ustedes? – Dijo Gohan.

-Serán mejor que se vayan, somos más fuertes ahora y los podremos acabar muy rápido.- Dijo Bra

-Eso lo sabemos, granujas, por eso tenemos a alguien que se encargará de ayudarnos para acabar con ustedes. – Respondió Babidi.

-Oh, parece que ya viene. – Había explosiones y destrucciones de edificios detrás de ellos, y finalmente llegó el aliado de los dos.

-Woooh – Dijo Aico al ver al tipo grandote que vino.

-Ah, que… - Decía Pan al verlo también.

-No puede ser. – Dijo Bra.

Gohan era el más impresionado, no podía creer quien estaba del lado de ellos dos. -¡BROLYN!

 **Como tardé en escribir, decidí llegar hasta aquí como una disculpa por mi retraso, lo hice muy largo pero no todos serán así. Posiblemente tarde un poco más en actualizar pero más vale tarde que nunca. Nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Reencuentros

Capítulo 16: Reencuentros

Goku llegó hasta el infierno dispuesto a pelear contra Cell y Cooler, tan pronto como llegó el portal se cerró.

-¿Qué? No puede ser. Se ha cerrado.

-Ha ha ha, de ninguna forma puedo permitir que te vayas. Nuestro plan está funcionando, ahora que tú estás encerrado en el infierno, nada impedirá que interfieras en nuestros planes. – Decía el Dr. Gero quien ya había salido.

-Maldición no me esperaba esto. De modo que Cell y Cooler ya no están aquí.

-Nada eso, Goku. – Cell habló.

-Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestra palabra. Tenemos muchas cuentas que arreglar contigo. – Dijo Cooler.

-Ah, menos mal. Por un momento creí que solo era una trampa para solo encerrarme.

-Te equivocas, esto es para que no puedas salir, una vez que te matemos nada impedirá que logremos conquistar el universo. – Dijo Cell.

-Veo que tendré que acabar de nuevo con ustedes. – Goku se trasformó en Súper Saiyajin e inició una pelea con sus dos enemigos, donde no tenía dificultades con ninguno.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, muchos de los villanos del pasado habían vuelto y estaban causando graves daños en la tierra y matando miles de personas. Goten y Bardock volaban hacia la ciudad en busca de respuestas y a matar a todos los malos que habían vuelto. Los primeros en encontrarse fueron Turles y su pelotón.

-¿Qué? ¿Kakarotto? – Decía Turles confundido al ver a Bardock.

-No lo soy. Soy Bardock. No me esperaba encontrar a un saiyajin idéntico a Kakarotto. – Dijo Bardock.

Con que lo conoces, también eres saiyajin, ¿Qué viniste hacer? Como no eres kakarotto me vendría bien que ayudaras a acabar con este planeta.

-Para nada, no le haré esto a Kakarotto, él es mi hijo y no pienso fallarle.

-¿Qué eres su padre?

-Tal y como acabas de oír. No habrá otra opción más que acabar contigo. – Se posicionó para pelear. – Pero no me tomará mucho tiempo volver a enviarte al infierno de viniste, Turles.

-Idiota, ni siquiera has visto todo mi poder, lo he incrementado desde que estaba muerto.

-Demuéstramelo.

Al momento, Turles cambió de objetivo y atacó a Goten, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivó pero se llevó una patada que lo mandó a volar.

-Goten. – Dijo Bardock.

-Este sujeto no es lo que esperaba, no tengo ni idea de qué hace contigo si no es tan fuerte. – En eso, Goten se levanta y ataca a Turles, dejándolo muy grave con un solo golpe en el estómago.

-No creas que me acabarás de ese modo. Tienes la apariencia de mi padre pero eso no indica que seas igual de fuerte que él.

-¿Padre? _No, este sujeto es el hijo de Kakarotto, se ha vuelto más fuerte que aquella ocasión cuando vine._ – Pensaba – Se nota que te has vuelto muy fuerte, recuerdo que antes no eras capaz de golpearme de esta manera.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca te he visto a ti, esta es la primera vez que te veo. – Dijo Goten.

-Acabas de decir que tu padre es Kakarotto, no niegues, no te servirá de nada.

-Tú no lo conoces bien, este es su segundo hijo, es Goten. Es Gohan quién peleó contigo, solo déjame decirte que él ya se ha vuelto más fuerte. Y yo soy más que ellos. – De un solo golpe, Bardock atravesó a Turles, dejándolo muerto.

-¡Abuelo!

-Cierto. – En eso, el padre de Goku lo carbonizó con una onda de Ki. Los dos se fueron en busca de más enemigos.

En la ciudad, Uub mataba saibamans y cirborgs que aparecían, uno ellos fue el Androide 19. Trunks llegó para ayudarle, en pocos minutos, apareció alguien que los atacó de sorpresa pero ellos lograron esquivarlo.

-Vaya ustedes sí que son fuertes, no me esperaba que hubiera sujetos en la tierra así de fuertes. – Dijo Cooler.

-No nos subestimes, si es que no nos conoces. – Dijo Uub, de manera rápida logró acabarlo pero este se regeneró, volviendo a su forma metálica.

-No creas que soy fácil de vencer. – Cuando iba a atacar, Trunks en Súper Saiyajin empieza a pelear contra él, donde Cooler logró ganarle, Uub interviene y usa su rayo para convertirlo en chocolate y matarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Trunks?

-Sí. – Los dos se levantaron y siguieron volando por la ciudad.

En las afueras, había variedades de sujetos causando problemas. Ten Shin Han y Chaos fueron a ver lo que pasaban, ahí estaba Slug junto con el general Black y Blue destruyendo cada cosa que encontraban.

-¿Te divierte matar a seres más débiles que tú? – Le dijo Ten.

-¿Quieres que también te mate? – Preguntó Slug.

-¿Matarme? No me hagas reír, no podrás contra mí, eso lo sé sin que peleemos.

-¿Qué dices? Más vale que no te arrepientas de lo que estás diciendo. – Ten bloqueó su golpe con una mano sin mucho esfuerzo, atacó con una patada e inició una lluvia de ataques muy fuertes que dejaron al Namekusein ensangrentado. Chao logró dominar por su cuenta a los dos generales.

-Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes. – Ten acabó esta frase y con una sola onda de energía logró acabarlos. - ¿Qué será lo que está pasando, Chaos? Este mundo y el infierno se unieron, esa es la razón de por qué los sujetos que Goku y los demás han matado han vuelto, pero eso no explica de cómo se unieron los dos mundos. Bueno, sigamos, aún hay muchos sujetos que están causando problemas. – Los dos se fueron volando en dirección a la ciudad.

En el infierno, Goku seguía peleando contra Cell y Cooler, por más que hacía no los mataba porque ellos ya estaban muertos, en una bola de cristal, vio cómo Uub y Trunks se enfrentaban a Cooler, lo cual generó una confusión.

-¿En verdad son ustedes? – Preguntó Goku. - ¿Por qué te acabo de ver en la tierra? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo que pasa es… que decidimos enviar una copia de nosotros a la tierra para facilitar más las cosas, mientras peleamos contigo a la vez lo hacemos afuera. – Dijo Cooler.

-Eso es más terrible de lo que pensé. A propósito, que hay de Freezer. – Dijo en su posición pelea. - Creí que sería él en lugar de ti, Cooler.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de donde está mi hermano, llevo tiempo sin verlo, de seguro salió porque no tiene ganas de volver a verte.

-Vaya no me esperaba eso de él. Continuemos. – Ahora usaba el Súper Saiyajin 2 para pelear mejor y ver cómo acabarlos.

En la tierra, todos los enemigos del infierno eran derrotados de nuevo uno por uno, Yamcha logró acabar por su cuenta con las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, en su camino se encontró con Ten Shin Han y Chaos, de ahí se unieron y fueron a la ciudad donde el peligro era mayor. En una calle que todavía no había no había sido atacada, Krilin y su familia estaban en el auto esperando que el tráfico acabara, en un instante, todos los vehículos estaban siendo destruidos uno por uno, lograron salir a tiempo pero la explosión que hubo fue lo suficiente para atacarlos.

-17. – Dijo A-18 al ver a su hermano.

-Eres tú. – Dijo Krilin.

-Hola 18, hacía tiempo que no te veía. Vengo a invitarlos para los planes de nuestro creador, tiene pensado conquistar este mundo y nos vendría bien que vinieran.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca hablarías así de él. Algo te está pasando. – Dijo Krilin

A-18 empezó a entrar en posesión sin que Krilin se diera cuenta. - ¿Eso es cierto?

-Claro que lo es, tú y yo somos hermanos, tenemos que ayudarlo, es una forma de agradecerle por la reconstrucción que nos hizo.

-¡18 no lo escuches! ¿17 que te está pasando? Tú nunca te expresarías así del Dr. Gero, siempre lo has odiado toda tu vida. – De la nada los dos androides dejaron la posesión. – Desde que te vimos por primera vez, nunca le expresaste amabilidad, ese no eres tú.

-¡Callate! – De ahí, 17 volvió a estar posesionado y arrojó una onda de energía que impactó en Krilin, para su suerte no lo dañó gracias a que había vuelto a entrenar, pero no estaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, 17? – Preguntó 18

17 de nuevo volvió a la normalidad. – S-so-solo quería ser popular. – Susurró y de inmediato 18 lo atacó, cuando entonces de los escombros sale 17 sin lesiones. – Creí que serías más inteligente pero me has decepcionado. – Ahora arrojó otro ataque más potente dejando a A-18 y Marrón muy lastimadas. Sin pensarlo, se fue de lugar sin antes asegurarse si las mató.

Vegeta solo mataba simples delincuentes humanos que se le atravesaban, hasta que pareció el Androide 13, el cual eliminó sin problemas.

-Vaya, pero ya he cambiado desde hace tiempo. – Decía mientras se iba, su siguiente víctima fue Nappa, a quien encontró destruyendo varios edificios. – No has cambiado, sigues igual de patético. – Le dijo.

-¡TÚ…! – Lo miraba con gran furia. – No he olvidado lo que me hiciste.

-Pues lárgate, si no quieres que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo. – Como era de esperarse, Vegeta lo mató con facilidad.

-Hola Vegeta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. – Le dijo el Dr Gero acompañado del Dr. Myu.

-Con que son ustedes. ¿También quieren morir?

-¿No quisieras probar nuestra creación? Número 17, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Él de nuevo? Bueno, tal vez me entretenga un poco. – Los dos pelearon, Vegeta estaba muy extrañado, ese A-17 era más fuerte que cómo lo conocía, la pelea era más diferente que nunca.

En otra área destruida, Goten y Bardock aterrizaron al ver a alguien destruyendo el lugar.

-Oye, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que… - No pudo terminar de hablar, pues al ver al sujeto se impresionó. – ¿R-raditz?

-¿Viejo?

-No, no puede ser, no creí que te volvería a ver.

-Parece que te has sorprendido, nunca te vi en el infierno, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Yo… Nunca morí, de alguna forma u otra logré sobreviví al ataque de Freezer.

-Abuelo, ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Goten

-Él es Raditz, es mi hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Raditz, él es Goten, mi nieto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ya conociste a Kakarotto? – Preguntó Raditz

-Ya. Sí, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero ya he entendido.

-Viejo, no puedo creerlo, te has dejado caer en las palabras de Kakarotto y ahora vives cómo él, no, eso no puede ser verdad.

-Raditz, escucha, sé que será difícil de que lo entiendas, también me sentí así al verlo, pero gracias a él he podido tener una nueva vida. Entiendo que por él, te moriste, pero en ese tiempo era porque yo no estaba ahí.

-No viejo, no sigas con eso, que decepción me has dado.

-Entiende. Tuve la suerte de encontrarlo, estoy viviendo con ellos una vida diferente pero mejor, he alcanzado grandes poderes junto a ellos, desde que estuve solo, pensé que ya nunca los vería más, y mira qué sorpresa, Kakarotto formó su vida en la tierra, me aceptó, es una suerte que tú también estés…

-Kakarotto y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Entiéndelo. Nada va a pasar.

-Si lo hará, si pude estar con ellos tú también. Es una suerte que estemos casi todos, menos Gine, podemos vivir juntos como la familia que somos.

Raditz se quedó pensando hasta que habló. - ¿Y que hay con los daños con lo que he hecho? A él no le gustará saber eso de mí.

-No te preocupes, no lo diremos. Con las esferas del dragón repararemos todos los daños que han pasado.

 _-¿Esferas del Dragón?_ – Pensó.

-Abuelo, ¿cree que sea buena idea? Papá tal vez no le agrade.

-Goten estoy seguro que entenderá, si Raditz decide cambiar, podremos vivir juntos.

-Está bien viejo, no haré nada malo, viviré con ustedes.

-No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Bardock muy impresionado. – Podremos estar todos juntos, cuando Kakarotto regrese le explicaremos lo que pasó. Él entenderá.

Los tres se fueron volando directo al centro de la ciudad, Goten no estaba muy convencido de que Raditz también viviera con ellos, pero Bardock todo lo contrario.

- _Idiota, ¿Ese viejo cree que viviré con el imbécil de Kakarotto? Claro que no. No voy a olvidar cómo me defraudó. Eso todavía lo tengo en mente. Así qué… ¿Las esferas del dragón? Son con las que revivieron a Kakarotto, perfecto, cuando las reúnan, me adelantaré con el deseo y pediré la vida eterna, así me vengaré con todos ellos y finalmente destruiré a todos los seres de este planeta, solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo los ayudaré y estaré con ellos hasta que pida mi deseo._ – Raditz tenía pensado ser inmortal para que nadie lo venciese y poder vengarse de Goku.

Por otro lado, Gohan y los demás seguían con Babidi, Baby y Brolyn, este último se encontraba bajo el poder de ambos pero no completamente ya que seguía sus propias ordenes pero no los mataría.

-Pan. – Le dijo Bra. – Gohan está temblando demasiado, ¿Acaso le tendrá miedo?

-Ahora que lo dices, pareciera que dice que es alguien muy fuerte, pero si da ese sujeto una impresión aterradora, no entiendo por qué mi papá está así con solo verlo. – Le dijo Pan.

-Ustedes, váyanse lo más lejos posible. - Les dijo Gohan. – Intentaré detenerlo lo suficiente para que puedan irse.

-¿Qué? No papá. No nos iremos. Te ayudaremos a pelear contra él. – Contestó Pan.

-Pan, por favor hagan lo que les dijo. No quiero que salgan lastimadas.

-¿Por qué tanto terror por ese sujeto, Gohan? – Preguntó Bra. – Es claro que es un saiyajin, pero ¿Por qué tanto miedo?

-Ustedes no saben nada de él. Brolyn no es un saiyajin común, es el legendario súper saiyajin. En el pasado, nos trajo muchos problemas a todos, nos costó demasiado trabajo pelear contra él, ni siquiera mi padre, ni el tuyo Bra le hicieron el más mínimo daño. Con la energía de todos nosotros, mi papá pudo derrotarlo pero no fue suficiente, cuando regresó tuvimos suerte y fue cuando finalmente lo acabamos, Goten, mi padre, Trunks, yo y posiblemente la ayuda de Shenlong.

-Pues no detecto en él esa fuerza que dice.

-Por el momento no porque no se ha transformado, una vez que lo haga ya no se cansará, su Ki estará muy alto, su defensa estará tan elevada que será difícil de enfrentar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué no van a pelear? – Dijo Babidi. – Brolyn acaba de una vez con eso sujetos, vamos hazlo, uno de ellos es el hijo de Goku, ese sujeto que tanto odias.

-Ka… karotto… - Decía Brolyn mientras daba pasos lentos. ¡Kakarotto! ¡KAKAROTTO! ¡OOOOAAA! – De inmediato, apareció el legendario súper saiyajin.

-Vaya, es cierto, ese tipo tiene un Ki muy alto. – Dijo una asombrada Bra.

-Qué poder no esperaba que fuera tanto. – Dijo Pan. – Oye, mejor deberías alejarte. – Le dijo a su novio. – Será más difícil de lo que pensamos y puedes salir lastimado. – Aico simplemente se alejó dos pasos pero sin apartar la mirada a Brolyn. Pan y Bra se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin inmediatamente.

-¿Lista Pan?

-Sí. Vamos.

-No, esperen. – Dijo Gohan intentando detenerlas pero no funcionó. Las dos le dieron una patada en cada lado de la cabeza de Brolyn pero no sirvió. Lo siguiente, empezaron a atacarlo por diferentes partes, Pan en el torso y Bra en las piernas y abdomen y nada, todo seguía igual.

-No puede ser, lo hemos atacado muy fuerte pero sigue como si nada. – Decía Bra.

-Gusanos idiotas, ¿Acaso creen que me pueden vencer con esos poderes? – Les dijo Brolyn. Rápidamente, las atacó aplicándoles dos lazos con sus antebrazos y golpearlas cuando apareció por detrás de ellas. Antes de que pudiera seguir, Gohan en Súper Saiyajin le dio una fuerte patada que no sirvió más que solo para que cambiara su objetivo a él. La diferencia en poderes era muy notoria, Gohan no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para durar un tiempo, antes de que pudiera ser asesinado Pan llegó arrojando una gran onda de energía en la cara de Brolyn.

-Oye, ven aquí. – Le dijo Bra al saiyajin. Este primero apartó a Pan de un manotazo y fue con Bra. Ella posicionó sus manos para darle un ataque muy de cerca. Brolyn llegó.

-No puedes lograr nada contra mí. – Decía en tono de burla.

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL! – Ella arrojó su mejor técnica heredada de su padre usando toda su energía restante. Como era de esperarse, salió ileso. – _No, no puede ser. Se la arrojé muy de cerca y en la cara y sigue como si nada._

Brolyn le dio un gran golpe y la estrelló con muchos edificios, la tomó del brazo y la arrojó hacia el suelo para terminar dándole un pisotón en la espalda haciendo que perdiera la transformación. Pan intentó salvar a su amiga pero llegó tarde, fue tomada del tobillo y estrellada al suelo donde Brolyn le daba muchos puñetazos haciendo que también perdiera la transformación. Antes de que pudiera darle más golpes, Aico intentó aplicarle el mismo pisotón que le hizo a Tao pero no sirvió, por lo menos hizo que no golpeara más a Pan.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer? – De un solo manotazo lo apartó hacia unos escombros donde lo dejó inconsciente. – Que aburrido. – Dijo al ver que no le duró nada. Gohan al oír los gritos de su hija por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando Brolyn, se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2, de ese modo logró darle una patada que lo mandó a volar. Ahora, todo era diferente, Gohan en ese estado le daba más pelea, aun así no lo superaba, Brolyn al sorprenderse de los poderes de su oponente, le dio ataques más reforzados, para terminar lo tomó por la nuca y lo arrastró por todo el suelo hasta donde le dio la gana.

-Bien hecho, Brolyn, los has derrotado, no son capaces de ganarte. – Le dijo Babidi.

-Lo estamos logrando, Babidi. Buena idea de combatir saiyajines con saiyajines. Hahahaha, nuestro plan está funcionando, una vez que acabemos con todos conquistaremos el universo y nadie nos detendrá mientras lo tengamos de nuestro lado. – Le dijo Baby. Los tres del fueron del lugar, no les dio importancia matarlos ahora, de todas formas comprobaron que no eran capaces de dañar a Brolyn.

 **Hay aspectos que tal vez generen confusión, eso los explicaré más adelante. Las letras en cursivas son pensamientos, lo demás son lo que dicen. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, comenten y gracias.**


	17. Capítulo 17: ¿Conclusión?

**Les recuerdo que Goku aquí es adulto y no niño como en GT y Bardock ya es más mayor. Les recomiendo leer mi otra historia que ya terminé que está entre el capítulo 8 y 9**

Capítulo 17: ¿Conclusión?

La batalla de Goku contra Cell y Cooler avanzaba cada vez más, el saiyajin tenía a sus oponentes casi bien dominados sino fuera porque era inmortales en el infierno.

-Vaya parece que esta pelea no terminará pronto. – Decía Goku.

-Puede terminar, pero ya sabemos el resultado. – Dijo Cell

-Es verdad, hay que eliminarlo de una vez. – Dijo Cooler.

-Tienes razón, es hora de utilizar esta técnica que estuvimos practicando. Aunque sabes de que esta te la tuve que enseñar porque Freezer ya no estaba aquí y la inventamos los dos y tuve que enseñártela para esto.

-Disculpa por eso, pero es hora de eliminar a Goku.

-TORNADO – Los dos hicieron una clase de tornado que arrastró a Goku por todo el infierno hasta más no poder.

-AAAAAAAHHH ¡¿Qué esto?! – Decía Goku. – OOOOOAAAAHH – Finalmente aterrizó pero en un lugar muy desconocido pero era parte del infierno. – AAYY Ay Ayy… Que fuerte caída, esa sí que es una buena técnica. – Se levanta y comienza a caminar un poco. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto también es el infierno? No parece, es un ambiente muy agradable.

-Que felicidad. – Dijo una clase de oso de peluche del mismo tamaño que el saiyajin. – Chicos, llegó un invitado. – Muchos peluches salieron y rodearon a Goku.

-Oh, ¿Qué esto? – Decía muy confuso. - ¿Oigan esto todavía es el infierno?

-Sí, si lo es. Es el fondo del infierno. – Dijo otro peluche.

-No parece, esto está muy lindo como para ser el infierno. Bueno, eso ya no importa, necesito volver allá arriba, no sé de qué forma llegué, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

-No podemos dejarte hacer eso. – Dijo un peluche azul.

-Aquí es dónde vienen los seres que buscan la salida, pero no los dejamos ir, aquí se quedan para siempre. – Dijo una hada vestida muy sexy.

-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para eso, me tengo que ir… ¡¿Oigan?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Todos los peluches, animales y hadas lo tomaron y lo llevaron a un árbol dónde lo capturaron en un capullo mientras otros tocaban música infantil. – No pueden hacer eso, déjeme ir. Ah, qu-u-ue-e p-pasa, mi cuerpo se está debilitando.

-Te estamos quitando todos tus poderes, serás nuestro amigo para siempre. – Dijo un peluche amarillo.

-¿Qué?

-Hahahaha. Eso era nuestro plan. – Dijo Cell a lo lejos.

-Lo sentimos, Goku, era el único método para que ya no te vayas.

-No, no puedo quedarme aquí. MMMM… ¡AAAAAHHH! – Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyajin y rompió el capullo.

Todos los animales, peluches y hadas gritaban de miedo.

-¿Por qué pudo salir? – Dijo una hada.

-Se supone que ningún muerto puede salir de ese capullo. – Dijo otra hada.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo a los muertos afecta? – Dijo Goku y se les acercó. – Yo no estoy muerto entré por un portal porque me dijeron que vinieran. – Todos se desanimaron. – Oigan si quieren a alguien que los acompañen, ahí hay dos sujetos que pueden capturar. – Dijo señalando a Cell y Cooler.

-No, nada de eso. – Los animales, peluches y hadas fueron a atrapar a los dos pero no podían porque se les escapaban y los atacaban, Goku les dio una ayuda para que los atraparan, una vez que los dejó tirados cerca del árbol los capturaron en un capullo a cada uno.

-No, no es posible. – Decía Cooler.

-Maldición, nos atrapó. – Decía Cell. De ahí empezaron a tocarles música muy molesta, tanto que los dos les estaba irritando tanto. - ¡GRRR! ¡Ya cállense, malditos!

-Jajajaja, lo siento pero se van a quedar, nos vemos, si es que logran salir. – Goku se marchó de ahí y antes se despidió de todos los animales, hadas y peluches. Cell y Cooler intentaron salir de su capullo, pero no podían porque los despojaron de sus poderes y al estar muertos no podían recuperarlos como Goku.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, todos los guerreros Z disponibles fueron al centro de la tierra donde sabían que Vegeta estaba peleando contra un sujeto bastante fuerte porque llevaba mucho tiempo con su Ki en un alto nivel.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan fuerte. – Dijo Vegeta transformado en Súper Saiyajin. Pensó en acabarlo de una vez pero en eso llegó el Androide 17 original. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay dos 17?

Los demás guerreros llegaron, también se sorprendieron al ver a los dos Androides 17. Llegaron Goten, Bardock, Raditz, Trunks, Uub, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y el maestro Roshi.

-Vegeta, ¿Llegamos tarde? – Le dijo Bardock.

-No lo creo. – Le respondió.

-¿Por qué hay dos Androides 17? Eso no es normal. – Dijo Yamcha.

-Bueno, es hora de empezar nuestro plan, prepárense para ver al Androide más poderoso. Vamos Androides 17, fusiónense de una vez. – Dijo el Dr. Myu. Los dos Androides se fusionaron, se veía una gran luz que en poco tiempo se apagó y había otro sujeto más diferente, el Súper 17.

-¿Quién ese tipo? – Dijo Bardock.

-Es la unión de los dos 17. – Dijo Ten Shin Han.

Súper 17 solo veía a su alrededor, sin tomar en cuenta a los guerreros. Por la desesperación que le causó a Vegeta, este lo atacó pero no le hizo nada y fue apartado de un solo aventón. Uub también fue y le dio muchos golpes en la cabeza, pero nada. Goten y Trunks le dieron una patada en el abdomen y espalda, y tampoco funcionó. Ten Shin Han y Yamcha lo atacaron a los costados y tampoco sirvió. Bardock usó su cañón de energía final y no le hizo ningún efecto.

-No funcionó. – Dijo Goten.

-Este sujeto más poderoso de lo que aparenta. – Dijo el maestro Roshi.

-¿y ahora qué haremos? – Dijo Yamcha.

-¿Ya terminaron? – Dijo el Dr. Myu. – Súper 17 ataca a esos sujetos. – Y eso pasó. Pudo derribarlos de un solo golpe a todos. Consiguieron levantarse y Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y Bardock se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin mientras que los demás solo elevaron su energía al máximo.

-¿Creen que eso podrá detenerme? Mejor esto. – Dijo Súper 17 y se levitó e inició una lluvia de energía, destruyendo muchas cosas, dañando a los guerreros.

-Vaya, ese sujeto es realmente fuerte. Ay, me gustaría salir de aquí, pero no puedo usar la teletransportación porque no hay contacto con la tierra y el infierno. – Decía Goku. – Oye, Emma, por favor, sácame de aquí.

-Oh, ¿Eres tú Goku? – Le respondió Emma.

-Sí, soy yo. Sacame aquí, tengo que ir a pelear con ese sujeto.

-No puedo hacer eso. Hay una clase de energía desconocida que ocasionó que la tierra y el infierno se unieran, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

-¿Quieres decir qué me quedaré aquí para siempre?

-No hay de otra. Tienes que solucionarlo por tu cuenta.

-Oye Emma. – Dijo una voz muy conocida. - ¿Me oyes? Vamos, Emma, mándame al infierno.

-¿Piccolo? ¿Quieres que te mande al infierno?

-Sí, hazlo, tengo una excelente idea, vamos, no pierdas el tiempo.

-No. No puedo hacer eso. Yo decido quién va al infierno y quién va al paraíso, una vez que le coloque el sello al nombre de un alma no puede hacerse cambios.

-Idiota, si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas… ¿A ver si entiendes de esta forma? – Piccolo comenzó a destruir parte del paraíso. – Hahahaha

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –

-Hahaha… Eres un tonto… ¿No sabes que soy realmente el verdadero Piccolo Daimak, y mi objetivo es acabar con todo? HAHAHAHAHA…

-Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a causar alboroto en el paraíso? Te has ganado el peor castigo de todos, tu castigo será ir al infierno.

Piccolo sonrió porque logró convencerlo y… - Lo siento. – Al ver todo lo que destruyó, se disculpó con las almas asustadas. En unos segundos fue enviado al infierno muy cerca dónde estaba Goku.

-¿Piccolo? ¿Emma te mandó al infierno? Vaya, que horrible. – Dijo Goku a Piccolo.

-Ya, guarda silencio. – Dijo Piccolo y caminó un poco hacia delante. – Oye, Dende, ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, señor Piccolo, ¿Qué ocurre? – Respondió Dende quien estaban el templo sagrado.

-Te estoy hablando desde el infierno, ocupo tu ayuda.

-Sí, entendido.

-Ocupo que transmitas tus pensamientos y yo también lo haré, una vez que se unan, debe abrirse un portal como el que hizo que los muertos regresaran.

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

-A la cuenta de tres lo haremos, ¿Listo? Uno… dos… tres. – Los dos lanzaron sus pensamientos intentando abrir un portal pero fallaron. – Vamos a hacerlo una vez más. – Y de nuevo siguieron por un tiempo.

En el campo de batalla los guerreros z era atacados por el Súper 17, muchos salían de los escombros que había. Solo Yamcha, Chaos y el maestro Roshi estaban más lastimados que los demás. Estos últimos se arrojaron al Súper Androide, pero eran muy superados.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se cansaron? – Dijo el Androide.

-Cállate, ahora mismo te lo demostraré… - Dijo Vegeta acumulando Ki en su mano derecha en Súper Saiyajin 2. - … ATAQUE DEL RESPLANDOR FINAL… - Su ataque dio en el blanco pero no funcionó.

-Ese sujeto es más fuerte, no puedo creer que haya resistido ese ataque. – Dijo Bardock. – No tengo más opción, me encargaré de esto. – Dicho esto, voló hacia la altura del Súper 17.

-¿Qué quieres? No eres capaz de ganarme.

-No me provoques. – Respondió el saiyajin.

-Mientras Goku no esté aquí no hay de qué preocuparse. Ellos saben que sin su amigo no son nada. – Dijo el Dr. Gero.

Bardock elevó al máximo sus energías y se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 4. – Ahora te darás cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, maldito. – Ante esto, atacó al Súper Androide con muchos golpes y patadas muy reforzadas pero ningún ataque de energía.

-Lo está dominando. – Dijo Yamcha.

-Vaya ese viejo ha cambiado mucho. – Dijo Raditz.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Raditz? No sirves para nada. Largate. – Dijo Vegeta.

-Hmp. Solo estoy aquí por mi viejo. – Medio mintió porque en verdad estaba ahí porque siguió a Bardock.

-Ese poder es muy devastador. – Dijo el Dr. Gero.

-Hay posibilidades de que le pueda ganar al Súper 17, pero no será suficiente mientras Goku no esté aquí. – Dijo el Dr. Myu.

Bardock intentó rematar con una gran bola de energía muy potente pero le absorbida. - ¿Qué hizo? – Dijo molesto. Su ataque fue devuelto mucho más fuerte, pero logró sobrevivir. – Ah… ah… ah… no tengo ni idea de cómo sobrevivió a mi ataque, debería tener algún rasguño. – Pensaba muy confuso. Reanudó su pelea pero le hacían falta sus energías, ahora era más diferente, Bardock seguía arrojando bolas de energía y golpeando lo más posible, sus ataques masivos eran esquivados y sus ataques de energía eran absorbidos sin que supiera.

-Ese idiota, mientras no sabe que toda la energía que arroja es absorbida, hace el Súper 17 sea más fuerte. – Dijo el Dr. Myu.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. – Dijo un sorprendido Yamcha. – Ese Androide absorbe sus ataques, esa es la razón por la cual los ataques del padre de Goku no le hacen efecto.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto? – Dijo Vegeta.

-Abuelo, no le arroje energía, él puede absórbela toda la que sea. – Dijo Goten a gritos para ser escuchado.

-¿Absorber? Ha estado absorbiendo mis ataques todo este tiempo, y ni cuenta me di. – Dijo Bardock muy molesto.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Todos tus ataques me han hecho más fuerte. – Dicho esto, volvieron a pelear sin ataques de energía, pero se notaba mucho el cansancio de Bardock. Era muy complicado todo por el momento, el saiyajin fue arrojado al suelo y al disiparse la tierra se vio que ya no tenía la transformación.

-BARDOCK. – Dijo Vegeta. Los demás intentaron atacar al androide pero fracasaron también.

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿Tienes alguna técnica para este momento? – Preguntó Bardock.

-Usé mi mejor técnica, ¿Qué no viste? – Le respondió.

-¿Esa era? No me di cuenta.

-Debí haberla usado en Súper Saiyajin 3 pero ya no tengo energías para esa transformación.

-Rayos, ya veo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú tienes algo?

-Claro que lo tengo, quería saber si tenías algo para que lo hicieras primero, me no hay de otra. He mejorado mucho un rayo eléctrico muy poderoso. En la tierra hay mucha energía eléctrica, me servirá de ayuda.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo en poco tiempo?

-Sí, entre más energía eléctrica tenga más alcance tiene. No importa qué tan fuerte sea, el rayo lo atravesará, posiblemente, deje parte del planeta sin electricidad.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Sí. Goten, Trunks, Uub vengan. – Vinieron los chicos. – Ocupo que ustedes cuatro me ayuden, van a fingir que arrojarán un ataque de energía, no lo hagan por favor, solo ocupo que duren cuatro segundos, en ese tiempo reuniré mucha energía eléctrica para arrojarle a ese sujeto un rayo muy fuerte. Descuida mucho su defensa cuando sabe que le atacaremos de esa forma.

-¿Cree poder hacerlo rápido? – Preguntó Uub.

-Sí, el rayo tiene una velocidad de 0.05 segundos, será suficiente, y más porque ese rayo no puede ser absorbido, si sobrevive estará muy dañado, veamos qué pasa.

Los cincos se pusieron muy cerca del Androide dispuestos a atacarlo.

-Son unos tontos, no importa que su ataque sea muy fuerte, lo podré absorber. – Dijo Súper 17 con tono de burla. Sabía que lo atacaría de esa forma pero no sabía lo de un rayo eléctrico.

Bardock posicionó sus manos como para hacer el KameHameHa e instantáneamente concentró energía eléctrica muy rápido y arrojó el rayo sin aviso.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH – Fue lo que se escuchó del Súper Androide al ser atravesado por el rayo. Los demás arrojaron sus ataques, esta vez no fueron absorbidos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron los dos doctores.

-No puede ser, Súper 17 no puede ser vencido. – Dijo el Dr. Gero muy asustado.

-MMM… Maldito, no esperaba eso…. Grrr… - Dijo el Androide.

-Señor Bardock aún está vivo. – Dijo Uub.

-Jeje… Si lo está pero también está muy lastimado. – Le respondió.

Sin pensarlo Yamcha lo atacó y logró acertarle su golpe, después Chaos le dio un cabezazo y Trunks y Goten lo atacaron como al principio, todos esos ataques lo lastimaban y ninguno fue esquivado o bloqueado.

-Hasta ahora esos insectos pueden atacarlo sin dificultad. – Dijo Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en el infierno, Piccolo y Dende lograron abrir un portal después de mucho tiempo.

-Vamos Goku, sal de aquí. – Le ordenó Piccolo

-Gracias Piccolo. Oye, ¿no piensas venir?

-Sería buena idea, pero por más minimo que sea el movimiento que haga el portal se cerrará.

-Ya veo, ese es un favor más que te debo.

-Ya me debes muchos, vete.

-Sí… Siento el Ki de Mr. Popo y Dende a través del portal. Ya sé. – Puso una mano en el hombro del Namekusein.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nos iremos. – Dicho esto, usó la teletransportación y se llevó a Piccolo con él, y llegaron al templo sagrado.

-¿Podías hacer la teletransportación allá? – Preguntó Piccolo.

-Sí. Pero como había comunicación con la tierra no podía irme así. Gracias por tu ayuda Piccolo.

-Señor Piccolp, regresó. – Dijo Dende.

-Hola.

-Es cierto, mi papá y los demás están peleando con un sujeto muy fuerte, me tengo que ir. – Dijo Goku

-Iré contigo. – Goku y Piccolo se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás.

Todos estaban dándole una golpiza al Súper 17. El maestro Roshi le arrojó un KameHameHa y no fue absorbido.

-Grrr… Maldición. ¿Qué me pasa? – Dijo el Androide.

-Buena técnica, Bardock. Ahora es más fácil todo. Bueno, hay que acabarlo de una vez. – Dijo Vegeta, pero rápidamente su miraba cambió al ver tres sujetos que venían hacia ellos.

-Mira Trunks, es Brolyn. – Dijo Goten a su amigo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Dijo Trunks.

En otra parte, Gohan se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad, y fue con Pan y los demás para ayudarlos y despertarlos.


	18. Capítulo 18: Nuevo problema

**Viendo el progreso y las nuevas ideas que tengo para la historia escribiré más de lo que pensé. Cambiaré el nombre de Aico por Aiko, recuerdo que dije en un capítulo que Vegeta aquí se puede transformar en Súper Saiyajin 3. Los poderes de los guerreros z aquí son: Goku y Bardock pueden transformarse en súper saiyajin 4 como máximo, Goten y Trunks pueden transformarse como máximo en súper saiyajin base, Bra en súper saiyajin ascendida, Pan en súper saiyajin poder completo, Uub posee un poder máximo cercano al súper saiyajin 4, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Piccolo y A-18 pueden pelear contra un súper saiyajin base, maestro Roshi posee un poder de 35000 unidades, Marrón un poder máximo de 12000 pero no puede usarlo todo y Chaos posee el mismo poder que en la saga de Cell, Yuka y Aiko no les puse mucho poder, ella solo tiene muchos conocimientos en máquinas y él posee 320 unidades.**

 **La saga de los dragones malignos no la incluiré como muchos piensan, como una saga, debido a que no aparecerán los dragones malignos más que solo el Shen Long Negro. Las sagas que tengo son: Saga de Baby (original de la serie y alterada), Torneo de artes marciales Z, "Energía negativa", El peor deseo y La aventura galáctica. Tuve en el pasado una idea de cómo me habría gustado que fuera GT, por suerte conocí esta página, di mis ideas y cada vez surgen nuevas.**

Capítulo 18: Nuevo problema.

-Esto es terrible. – Dijo Ten Shin Han al ver a los dos. – Este sujeto emite un ki muy poderoso.

-No sabía que Brolyn estaba aquí. – Dijo Goten.

-Lo peor de todo es que ahora ya no solo el problema es el Súper 17, también Brolyn. – Dijo Trunks.

-Goten, Trunks, ¿Qué saben acerca de él? – Preguntó Yamcha.

-Ese sujeto es el legendario súper saiyajin, a todos nosotros nos costó trabajo eliminarlo en el pasado. – Dijo Trunks.

-A penas mi hermano y yo pudimos pelear contra él la segunda vez. – Dijo Goten.

-No puede ser cierto todo esto. – Interrumpió Ten Shin Han. – Si ese sujeto y el Súper 17 se unen, nos pueden matar.

-No. – Dijo Uub. – Tenemos la suerte de que el Súper 17 ya no tiene suficientes fuerzas para pelear. Lo más importante es eliminar a este tal Brolyn.

-Baby, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Preguntó el Dr. Myu

-Es muy extraño que estén en este lugar, Babidi. – Dijo el Dr. Gero.

-La razón de por qué estamos aquí es muy simple. Nosotros dominaremos el universo. – Dijo Baby.

-Exacto. Así como ustedes no nos involucraron en sus planes de dominar todo el universo, decidimos hacer nuestro propio plan. – Dijo Babidi. – Tenemos bajo nuestro poder a Brolyn, saiyajin extremadamente poderoso que nadie podrá derrotar.

-Solo dicen tonterías. – Dijo el Dr. Gero. – De ninguna forma este sujeto les será de ayuda…

-No, esperen. – interrumpió el Dr. Myu. – Hay que unir a nuestros dos guerreros, así nadie los podrá derrotar, todos saldremos beneficiados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Brolyn pelee junto con ese sujeto contra ellos? – Preguntó Babidi.

-Exacto. Es una buena idea. – Respondió el Dr. Myu.

-No. – Dijo el Súper 17. – Para nada voy a pelear junto con ese tipo. Yo me encargaré de devolverles lo que me hicieron. Tú no intervengas. – Dijo apuntando a Brolyn.

-Estúpido, no siquiera viendo cómo te encuentras, ¿Te crees capaz de pelear? – Dijo Brolyn.

-Cállate. No necesito que… - Fue interrumpido porque Brolyn lo atacó. – Grrrr…

-Hahahaha… No eres capaz de pelear, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para moverte. Hahahaha… - Hizo un cañón borrador en súper saiyajin legendario con lo que le dio fin al Súper 17.

-¡No, Súper 17! Maldito, cómo te atreves. – Dijo el Dr. Gero y se lanzó ante Brolyn y puso su mano en la barbilla de este y comenzó a absorber su energía. – Pagarás por lo que has hecho.

De un simple movimiento de Brolyn fue retirado y su mano se rompió.

-Grrr… Maldito. De todas formas, te quité mucha energía, no podrás seguir por mucho tiempo. – De inmediato Brolyn lo atacó con un gran puñetazo atravesándolo. – Grrr… No… No puede ser… Se supone que te quité muchas energías deberías estar muy débil.

-Tonto, para tu información, Brolyn tiene energía ilimitada, de nada te sirve que se la absorbas. – Le dijo Babidi.

-¿Qué? ¿Energía ilimitada? – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Brolyn lo matara con otro cañón borrador.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – Decía el Dr. Myu.

-¡Brolyn mata también a ese tipo! – Le ordenó Baby y de inmediatamente el saiyajin lo eliminó de un rodillazo y una onda de energía.

-Hemos tenido suerte. Brolyn ha matado a esos tipos, pero ahora él es el problema. – Dijo Uub.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir por nuestro objetivo principal. – Dijo Babidi viendo hacia los guerreros z.

-Cierto, Babidi. – Afirmó Baby. – Brolyn ahora acaba con todos ellos, esos tipos son amigos de Goku o como lo conoces, Kakarroto.

-¡KA…KA...RROTO…! ¡KAKARROTO! – Empezó a sacar todo su Ki haciendo un fuerte viento que la mayoría se esforzaba para no ser manejados por él.

En una ciudad en ruinas…

-Ah… AH – Gohan cayó al suelo después de haberse levantado un poco. Luego de varios esfuerzos, pudo levantarse, caminó hacia donde estaba Pan. - ¡Pan! Ah… ¡Pan! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Decía mientras intentaba despertarla.

-Pa-p-pa… Ah… Aahh…

-Ah, aun estás viva.

-Papá… Ah… ah… ese sujeto es muy fuerte. – Pan logró levantarse aun con pocas energías.

-Oh, Bra. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señor Gohan. Ah… No es nada. – Respondió Bra.

-Siento el Ki de Brolyn elevándose. Seguramente ya están peleando contra él. – Dijo Gohan. – De inmediato oyó que unos escombros se movían muy cerca. Dio un cuarto de vuelta a la derecha para ver lo que era. – Oh, Aiko. ¿Estás bien?

-No… No lo estoy. Ah… - Le respondió.

-¡Aiko! – Pan de inmediato fue a verlo.

-Aunque es solo un humano tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir a un ataque de ese saiyajin, ¿No lo crees, Gohan? – Preguntó Bra.

-Supe que es fuerte, pero no pensé que lo suficiente para resistir estos ataques. Si Videl pudo resistirlos también él puede hacerlo. – Dijo Gohan ya con una sonrisa. Los cuatro se fueron aun lastimados hacia donde se sentía el ki de Brolyn.

Los cuatro volaban lo más rápido que podían ya que estaban muy lastimados. -Maldición, no pensé que Brolyn era más fuerte que la última vez. Espero que no se haya encontrado con nuestros amigos. – Dijo Gohan.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, papá. – Le contestó Pan. – El abuelo Goku y Bardock son más fuertes que él, estoy segura de que ellos pueden ganarle.

-Tienes razón, Pan. – Le dijo la peliazul. – Lo más seguro es que ahora entre todos les están dando una paliza.

-Sí, es cierto, jajaja… - Dijo Pan y los cuatro siguieron con su camino.

En el templo de Kami-sama…

-Ah, el Súper 17 está peleando contra ese sujeto. – Dijo Dende.

-¿Qué? – Piccolo se acercó más a la orilla y vio hacia donde estaban. - ¡Es Brolyn contra quien está peleando?

-¿Brolyn? – Preguntó Goku.

-Sí, ahora tiene más poder, está dominando con facilidad a este androide.

-No puede ser. Piccolo vámonos. – Goku iba a usar la teletransportación pero fue interrumpido.

-No, espera, hay que llevar unas semillas, las vamos a ocupar.

-Tienes razón. Vamos. – Los bajaron hacia la capilla de Karín donde no tuvieron que entrar porque el gato ermitaño les lanzó una bolsa con siete semillas debido a que sabía que las ocuparían, Ahora sí, Goku se teletransportó con Piccolo hacia donde estaban los demás.

En la ciudad desolada donde los guerreros z estaban con Brolyn…

-Ahora vean, Brolyn es nuestro nuevo sirviente, ahora pagarán todo lo que nos hicieron en el pasado. – Dijo Babidi.

-Haha… Nada aquí los salvará, y mucho menos si no está Goku aquí.

-Te olvidas de mí, recuerda que tan fuerte soy. – Se acercó más a ellos. – Si es necesario que los enfrente solo lo haré.

-¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? Vamos Brolyn, atácalo… dale su merecido.

-Haha… Ka… ka… rro… to. ¡¿KAKARROTO?! Sigues… aquí… Grrr… - Decía Brolyn al ver a Bardock al transformarse en súper saiyajin.

-Será complicado para Bardock pelear contra ese sujeto si no tiene todas sus energías. – Dijo Ten Shin Han.

En ese momento, tres personas conocidas llegaron con ellos.

-Oh, Krilin ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo el maestro Roshi.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, maestro. A-17 nos atacó, creímos que seguía aquí, pero veo ahora hay otra cosa peor. – Decía Krilin con una expresión desesperada.

-Ya veo. Pero A-17 se fusionó con otro A-17 pero fueron destruidos por ese saiyajin.

-¿Qué? ¿Brolyn lo mató?

-Sí. Tuvimos suerte, pero ahora tenemos otro problema.

Ahora llegaron Gohan y los demás.

-Gohan… hermano. ¿Qué les pasó? – Dijo Goten.

-Fue Brolyn, Goten. – Respondió Gohan.

-Con que ya lo enfrentaron.

-Sí, así es. Dejame decirte que ahora incrementó más sus poderes. No será tan fácil si somos nosotros los que peleamos contra él, es mejor dejar que el abuelo se encargue de esto.

En ese momento, Goku y Piccolo llegaron.

-Hola ¿Llegamos tarde? – Preguntó Goku

-Oh, Goku, que bueno que llegas justo a tiempo. – Dijo Krilin. – Ahora qué estás aquí, será más fácil todo.

-Papá… señor Piccolo – Dijo Gohan.

-Jaja… Sí, pero primero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-A-18, Marrón y yo fuimos atacados por A-17, que al parecer estaba mal, se comportaba de una manera extraña.

Goku miró hacia donde estaba Gohan. - ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó?

-Tuvimos la mala suerte de ser los primeros en pelear contra Brolyn, papá.

-Ya veo. Piccolo dales una semilla a ellos. – Piccolo les dio una semilla a Gohan, Krilin, Marrón, Bra y Pan.

-¿Señor Piccolo aún le quedan semillas? – Preguntó Pan.

-¿Eh? Sí, aún quedan dos.

-¿Me puede dar una? – Este la miró extrañada, estaba ya recuperada, ¿por qué querría otra semilla?

Pan fue con Aiko para dársela. – Ten come. – Este la miró sin comprender. – Es una semilla que te hará que te sientas mejor y te recuperes, ten.

-No, Pan. Quédatela. Pueden que la ocupen después.

-Te estoy ayudando, no seas así. – Le dijo exaltada.

-Pan, ellos son más fuertes, no soy de ayuda en este momento. Ustedes la pueden ocupar, yo estaré bien.

-Bueno… Pero si cambias de idea, dime y te la daré. – Pan se desabrochó sus primeros dos botones de su camisa (Bra y Pan traían su uniforme escolar) en ruinas y puso la semilla dentro de su sujetador. – Ya está.

-Papá, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Goku a su padre.

-Lo estoy. Y más ahora que volviste.

-Esta pelea será complicada.

Vegeta logró ponerse en posición, Gohan también fue junto con Piccolo.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos? – Preguntó Trunks.

-No, con ellos son más que suficiente para derrotarlo. – Dijo Yamcha.

Los saiyajines se transformaron en súper saiyajin 2. Los cinco pelearon en donde ellos dominaron al legendario súper saiyajin.

-Nada mal a comparación a la última vez que peleamos. – Dijo Brolyn sonriente.

-No tiene posibilidades de ganarnos si peleamos juntos. – Dijo Gohan.

-Es obvio que podemos ganarle esta vez. Sí, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. – Dijo Vegeta.

-Hahaha… ¿Eso creen? – Dijo Baby. – Brolyn muéstrales tu máximo poder. – Brolyn hizo lo que le dijo, pasó del súper saiyajin legendario al súper saiyajin 3 legendario. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Todos… morirán. – Dijo Brolyn.

-Maldición. Vamos, Kakarroto. – Dijo Bardock. Gohan y Piccolo se retiraron dejando a los 3 saiyajines puros los cuales se transformaron en súper saiyajin 3 para pelear.

-Goten, hay que darles ayuda. – Ordenó Trunks.

-¿Qué?

-Deprisa, hay que fusionarnos, una vez que lo hagamos hay que transformarnos en súper saiyajin 3.

-Ya entiendo. Hagámoslo.

Los dos lograron fusionarse, haciendo que Gotenks regresara de nuevo. Durante la pelea, Goku, Bardock y Vegeta veían que mientras ellos se cansaban más por el súper saiyajin 3, a Brolyn no le pasaba, lo que empeoraba más las cosas y más porque su poder era superior al de dicha transformación. Por suerte, Gotenks llegó a tiempo para ayudarles con sus acciones raras como siempre, lo que fue aprovechado por Goku, Vegeta y Bardock para recuperarse un poco y seguir en unos segundos contra Brolyn.

A través de las técnicas especiales de Gotenks y Bardock lograron dominar finalmente la pelea contra el guerrero legendario.

-Ah… No me esperaba eso. Mientras ustedes se cansen yo no lo haré, lo cual me servirá para acabarlos. – Dijo Brolyn.

-No lo creas tan sencillo, aún no hemos peleado con todas nuestras fuerzas. – Dijo Bardock.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho. No me van a derrotar de nuevo.

-Eso lo veremos – Inmediatamente, Bardock y Goku se transformaron en súper saiyajin 4 mientras que Brolyn solo elevó su poder al máximo en su misma transformación, haciendo que los dos no se preocuparan. Ahora los cuatro de nuevo pelearon, dominando mucho más fácil a Brolyn que cayó derrotado y muy gravemente lastimado.

-Grrrr… No, ustedes de nuevo no me pueden derrotar… - Brolyn cayó al suelo sin ninguna trasformación.

-Brolyn, no. – Dijo Babidi muy preocupado.

-Maldición, son más fuertes de lo que pensé. – Dijo Baby.

-Esto aún no termina hasta que también los matemos. – Dijo Bardock acercándose a ellos.

-Babidi, tengo una idea. – Dijo Baby en voz baja.

-¿Cuál es? No tenemos tiempo, dilo.

-Primero haznos desaparecer de aquí, te lo explicaré después.

-Muy bien. Cierto, podemos irnos de esta forma.

-¿Qué tanto están diciendo? – Dijo Bardock.

-Nada solo… Paparapá… - De inmediato los tres desaparecieron.

-¿Pero qué…? – Dijo Bardock muy molesto.

-Desparecieron. – Dijo Goku.

-¿Pero a donde habrán ido? – Dijo Gohan.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pudieron escaparse tan rápido? – Dijo Piccolo. – Pero no siento sus Kis de seguro no deben estar lejos.

-Los únicos problemas son que ambos pueden controlar cuerpos ajenos de varias personas. – Dijo Gohan.

-Si siguen aquí, volverán, es lo más seguro. – Dijo Yamcha.

-Bueno, lo peor es que ese sujeto que tienen en su control es demasiado fuerte y aún no ha sido derrotado. – Dijo Uub.

-¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer? – Le preguntó Yuka.

-No tengo idea. ¿Usted qué piensa Goku?

-Tampoco sé. Mientras no maneje a ninguno de nosotros, creo que lo mejor sería revivir a todos los que murieron por todos los muertos que regresaron a la vida. – Dijo Goku.

-Si es cierto. – Dijo Piccolo. – Lo más importante es buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlos. Si mientras las buscan, aparecen de nuevo esos sujetos, eleven su Ki al máximo para ir todos.

-Muy bien, hay que ir.

Todos se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Goku, Trunks y Goten buscaban las esferas con Giru. Al principio Gohan, Uub, Bra, Pan y Raditz fueron a buscar una de las esferas que estaban muy cerca del lugar viendo primero la ubicación en el radar porque los tres se llevarían el radar, por lo que Goku, Goten y Trunks solo buscarían seis esferas.

Mientras ellos tres buscaban las esferas moviéndose de muchos lugares, Gohan y los demás la buscaban en un campo con un pasto corto pero de mucho terreno. Gohan no le apartaba la vista a Raditz ya que él y Piccolo eran los que no aceptaron por completo que estuviera con ellos.

-Oye niña, si se junta las esferas, ¿Si pueden revivir a tantas personas? Fueron demasiadas las que murieron – Le dijo Raditz a Pan.

-No soy una niña, tengo 16 años. – Le contestó Pan algo molesta, y este solo cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. – Bueno, si pueden hacerlo, de no ser así, podemos usar el segundo deseo para revivir a los que falten.

-¿Qué son dos deseos?

-Sí, cuando el nuevo Kami-sama llegó las esferas aumentaron su poder.

- _Fantástico. Dos deseos. Pobres de ustedes que solo revivirán a todos solo para que mueran de nuevo. Todo está yendo mejor._ – Pensaba.

-¡Pan! – Le llamó Gohan. – Bra quiere mostrarte algo.

-¿Eh? Sí, ya voy. – Pan se apartó de ellos, en verdad, Bra no le había hablado.

-¿Se puede saber qué le estabas diciendo a mi hija? – Le dijo un Gohan bastante serio.

-Nada importante. ¿Qué crees que le diría? – Contestó Raditz.

-Creo cosas que sé que eres capaz de hacer.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así. Estoy aquí por mi viejo, hasta incluso tu padre está de acuerdo que esté con ustedes.

-Escucha. – Le dijo Gohan más furioso y con voz baja para no ser escuchado. – No porque mi abuelo te aceptó y más de mis amigos lo hayan hecho no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo. Aún recuerdo todo lo que nos hiciste, mi padre murió, pude salvarlo antes de que lo mataras y así te enviaran al infierno. – Raditz no le dio importancia.

¡Papá ya la encontramos…! Pero mira lo que pasa. – Le dijo Pan a Gohan.

-Sí, bien hecho. – Cambió su mirada de nuevo al saiyajin. No quiero verte cerca de mi hija ni que le hables.

-Ya, como tú quieras. – Le respondió.

Gohan fue a ver a lo que le llamaban Pan y Bra, y su sorpresa fue al ver la esfera de seis estrellas con fisuras.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo Gohan alarmado.

Volvieron a corporación capsule donde esperarían a los demás para usar las esferas, pero antes le dieron la esfera a Bulma y Tights para que la vieran. Mientras tanto, Goku, Trunks y Goten también se encontraron con ese problema.

 **Ya he terminado, para el siguiente capítulo ya empieza lo bueno jejeje… Bueno, no sé si vaya a estar bien como pienso, en fin, dejen sus comentarios. Gracias.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Monstruo infernal

Capítulo 19: Monstro infernal

Tan pronto como recibieron la esfera, ambas hermanas intentaron pensar las posibles causas de por qué la esfera tenía esas fisuras. 35 después, Goku, Goten y Trunks volvieron con las seis esferas restantes, también esas tenían las mismas marcas. Todos los presentes estaban muy impresionados, nunca habían visto así las esferas.

-¿Qué les pasarán a las esferas? – Dijo Goku.

-Ni idea, es la primera vez que nos pasa esto. – Dijo Bulma.

-De seguro algo pesado le cayó a una y fue la causante de que todas estén así. – Propuso Bardock.

-Para nada, abuelo. Si una esfera se rompe, muere y por lo tanto las demás esferas también les pasarán lo mismo. – Dijo Gohan.

-Además, emiten un sonido muy diferente al momento de reaccionar, suena muy rígido cuando debería ser un simple sonido. – Dijo Piccolo.

-Ya sé, ¿Y si llamamos a Shenlong? – Propuso Goku. – Tal vez él pueda decirnos lo qué está pasando.

-Puede que funcione. – Dijo krilin.

-No lo sé, creo que lo mejor será no hacerlo, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. – Dijo Tights.

-No se preocupe, tía, las esferas del dragón no pueden ser un peligro dependiendo de los deseos que se pidan. – Dijo Trunks.

-Entonces, ¿Lo haremos? ¿Llamaremos a Shenlong? – Dijo Goten.

-Hay que hacerlo. – Dijo Goku. En ese momento puso sus manos apuntando con las palmas abiertas hacia donde estaban las esferas. - ¡Sal Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos! – Nada pasó. El cielo no se oscureció ni nada.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Goten.

-No lo sé. ¿Me habré equivocado en el conjuro? – Dijo un Goku confuso.

-De seguramente si lo dijiste mal. – Dijo Raditz.

-No, ese es el conjuro. Puede que algo esté mal y no sepamos que es. – Dijo Bulma antes de que Goku iniciara una discusión con Raditz.

-A ver, veamos… ¡Sal, Shenlong! – Ahora el tono de Goku fue más fuerte y de inmediato las esferas se iluminaron, indicando que si servían.

(Terremoto)

-AAAAHH ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Goku.

-Esto no es lo que sucede cuando se usan las esferas. – Dijo Bulma.

-¿Entonces qué significa esto? – Dijo Uub.

-No lo sé… Además siento un Ki maligno a nuestro alrededor. – Dijo Goku.

-Kakarroto ¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste nada mal en el conjuro? – Dijo Bardock.

-Ya te dije que no hice nada mal en el conjuro. Esto algo nuevo, nunca había pasado esto. – Al terminar de decir esas palabras, un humo negro salió de las esferas y dio forma a un gran dragón de color negro, con ojos rojos, con unos dientes con forma de colmillos puntiagudos y con un aspecto diabólico.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Pan mientras abrazaba a Aiko.

-Un dragón oscuro. – Dijo Aiko.

Pan le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – Claro que sé que es un dragón oscuro, lo que quiero saber es por qué está aquí.

-Ese no es Shenlong, ¿Pero quién es? – Dijo Piccolo.

-Se supone que tiene que serlo. – Dijo Bulma.

-No puede ser, Shenlong es verde y largo, este es oscuro y muy corto. – Dijo Bra.

-AAAA... GRRROOO… HAHAHAHA… - Decía el dragón.

-Oye tú, ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Goku.

-HAHAHAHA… Baboso… ¿No sabes quién soy yo? – Le dijo el dragón con un tono de burla.

-Oh, pero que manera de hablar tiene. – Dijo A-18.

-Te estoy hablando en serió, responde. – Dijo Goku.

Shenlong negro sacó un puro y un encendedor de la nada. – HAHAHAHA… Fueron muy estúpidos porque gracias a sus idioteces pude existir. Soy Shenlong ¿quién más puedo ser? HAHAHAHA

-Está claro, él no es Shenlong, es un dragón maligno, pero ¿por qué estará en lugar del verdadero Shenlong? – Dijo Ten Shin Han.

En una cueva desolada…

-Maldita sea, estuvimos cerca de derrotar a esos granujas. – Dijo Babidi muy molesto.

-Nunca pensé que Goku iba a regresar, ¿Cómo es que lo habrá hecho? – Dijo Baby. – Además Piccolo venía con él. De alguna forma desconocida, ese Namekusein le ayudó a salir del infierno.

-Sí, es lo más posible. Pero para derrotarlos, ocupamos que Brolyn sea más fuerte de lo que es.

-Ya le diste más poder poniéndolo bajo tus órdenes, le implanté un huevo para que solo pensara en destruir, consiguió el súper saiyajin 3 con su poder legendario. Si tuviera la máquina que usé para convertirme en un mono gigante en aquella ocasión podíamos hacer que Brolyn alcanzara el súper saiyajin 4 y así apoderarnos de todo el universo.

-Suena bien, pero ¿dónde podemos encontrar las herramientas para construirla?

-Sé de un lugar, en la casa donde vive Vegeta, su esposa es una brillante científica, debemos entrar a su casa de alguna forma y construirla lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, o podremos hacer mientras no haya nadie cerca. – Dijo Babidi.

-Yo me encargo de hacerla, tu solo desaparece a todo ser que se te cruce en el camino. – Dijo Baby.

-Está bien, voy a ver antes en mi bola de cristal para asegurarme primero de que no hay nadie cerca de esa casa. – Babidi sacó una bola de cristal y dio la orden de que mostrara la corporación capsule. - ¿Eh? Baby mira esto.

-¿Qué? – Ambos se sorprendieron al ver al Shenlong negro. – Ese no es el dragón de las esferas. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé pero… ahí tienen las esferas del dragón de seguramente van a pedir un deseo.

-Entonces hay que ir ahí y quitarles su deseo antes de que sea tarde.

-Hay que tener cuidado porque Brolyn aún no está recuperado. – Los tres se telefransportaron hacia la corporación capsule detrás de un arbusto que los cubría. – Oye, mira esto.

-La energía que posee ese dragón es excelente, sí, está decidido, le pediremos que haga a Brolyn más fuerte. – Dijo Baby.

El Shenlong negro sopló el humo de su puro hacia los guerreros z, momento que fue aprovechado por Babidi y Baby para decir su deseo.

-Dragón espera. – Dijo Babidi.

-¿Qué? Es Babidi. – Dijo Goten.

-Queremos que hagas más fuerte a Brolyn. – Dijo Baby.

-No cumplirá su deseo si no dice que digan sus deseos antes. – Dijo Bulma.

-HAHAHA… Yo hago lo que quiero… No me den ordenes que yo sé lo que hago. – Shenlong negro se elevó junto a las esferas y se aventó al cuerpo de Brolyn.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Dijo Uub.

-Se está fusionando con el cuerpo de Brolyn. – Dijo Vegeta

-¿Papá? – Dijo Goku. ¿Padre te pasa algo? – Goku sacudió su mano en la cara de su padre pero no reaccionaba.

Bardock veía en su mente cómo la tierra era destruida lentamente y él estaba totalmente débil y nadie se encontraba cerca, solo un gran fuego y suelos cubiertos casi por completo de lava.

Goten logró hacerlo reaccionar al darle un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Abuelo qué le pasa?

-¿Qué? – Respondió y al ver lo que estaba pasando se arrojó hacia Brolyn para detenerlo pero un campo de fuerza de energía negativa bloqueaba el paso. – No puede ser, no puedo pasar ni tocarlo.

-No, esto es malo. Ese dragón posee un poder muy alto, a diferencia de Brolyn no es muy fuerte pero si ese monstruo es como Shenlong debe tener poderes muy especiales para hacer ese tipo de cosas. – Dijo Piccolo.

El cielo volvió a estar claro, había cerca una columna de humo negro en donde se apreciaba una figura gigante.

-Maldición. – Dijo Bardock.

-Esa cola… - Dijo Goku

-No puede ser, se ha convertido en un mono gigante. – Dijo Krilin.

Brolyn se había transformado en un Ozaru con el poder del Shenlong negro y también había recuperado sus energías.

-GRRRRRR… RRRROOOOAAAA… - Fue lo que decía Brolyn. En ese momento, su figura cambió, ya no era grande, ahora ya no se veía, el humo negro lo bloqueaba.

Poco a poco se disipó el humo y de ahí ya se vio al nuevo Brolyn, al Súper Saiyajin 4 Poder máximo, una nueva transformación creada por la fusión de ambos individuos. Tenía lo mayor de su apariencia a las de la fase 4, en su pecho estaban las siete esferas del dragón con las estrellas iluminadas de un rojo bien claro, la "M" que tenía en su frente desapareció, el huevo de Baby lo sacó y lo destruyó, sus ojos eran completamente rojos aun cuando los tenía abiertos y traía sus mismas ropas que tenía antes.

-Brolyn se ha… - Decía Goten.

-Ese monstruo ha obtenido también el súper saiyajin 4, pero a través de ese dragón. – Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Han sentido su Ki? Es demasiado grande. – Dijo Gohan.

-Sí, ya lo sentí, Gohan. – Respondió su padre. – Esta vez siento que no podremos ganarle, su poder ha superado muchos límites, los cuales no creo que llegue a obtener.

Brolyn bajó a donde estaban todos, estando a una distancia de nueve metros, no hacía nada solo veía su nuevo cuerpo.

-Kakarroto, no hay de otra, hay que atacarlo. – Dijo Bardock.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-Está distraído, por lo menos podremos dañarlo un poco. – Los dos atacaron con sus máximos poderes, aunque Brolyn estaba distraído, esquivaba los ataques de manera fácil, pareciendo que podía tener su mente en dos cosas a la vez, en un momento, apartó a los dos, solo expulsando su Ki.

-Maldición, no me esperaba que tuviera ese poder. – Dijo Bardock.

-Lo peor de todo es que no usó todo su poder porque ni siquiera se esforzó en hacer eso. – Dijo Goku levantándose.

Ahora, Brolyn caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con una mirada sádica. Todos lo veían con la guardia en alto (solo los guerreros). Se sabía que ahora pelear contra él no sería para nada fácil, todos estaban distribuidos alrededor del lugar. Brolyn levantó su mano con la palma extendida en frente de sí mismo y rápidamente la hizo puño provocando una explosión cerca en donde estaba alguien.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Uub.

-No…Acaba de hacer un ataque muy rápido. – Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Pero a quién le dio? – Dijo Goku. El polvo comenzó a disiparse, ya todo estaba claro, lo que se veía era a Tights sentada en el suelo junto con Videl y Milk, cerca de ahí había un pequeño carácter en el cual estaba Bulma totalmente muerta.

-¡Bulma! – Gritó Vegeta.

-¡MAMÁ! – Dijeron Trunks y Bra. Los tres llegaron hacia donde estaba ella, pero se dieron cuenta que ya todo estaba hecho, había muerto.

- _Ese ataque fue muy rápido. ¿Cómo hizo esa explosión a esa distancia? Ni siquiera pude verlo ni sentirlo._ – Bardock estaba muy impresionado y aterrorizado a la vez.

-Hermana… No puede ser… - Decía Tights. Revisó todo el cuerpo de su hermana para encontrar signos de vida pero no encontró nada. – No… Está muerta.

-Grrr… - Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar de ira, hacía unos temblores y tuvo que alejarse de donde estaba para no descargar su furia con su familia. - ¡MALDITOOO! – De inmediato se transformó en súper saiyajin 3 y se arrojó contra Brolyn con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue detenido por una patada de este.

Lo que pasó fue que ignoró el dolor y comenzó a atacarlo de manera muy agresiva, dando tantos golpes y patadas con todo su poder, tanto que lograba hacerlo mover de su posición.

-Increíble. – Dijo Goku muy asombrado. – Aunque solo está en la fase 3 lo está atacando como si nada.

-De todas formas no creo que sea lo suficiente para detener a Brolyn, está claro que tiene mucho poder pero eso no es suficiente. – Dijo Piccolo.

-Brolyn detuvo los brazos a Vegeta y con una mirada diabólica le dio un cabezazo, ensangrentando su frente. – Maldito gusano, no me vas a vencer con ese poder, no importa cuánto te esfuerces. – Le dio muchos rodillazos hasta que le hizo sacar sangre de la boca, luego lo golpeó en la cara y lo elevó al cielo y lo tomó del cuello.

-Tú… maldito insecto… pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Bulma. – Decía Vegeta con sus pocas fuerzas.

-HAHAHAHA… Eres tan estúpido. ¿No te das cuenta que el príncipe saiyajin ya fue superado? Si tu padre no me haya echado del planeta Vegeta, no estarías perdiendo a toda tu familia.

-No… Tu… No vas… ah… a matar… a Trunks… ah… mucho menos a Bra… Te mataré… ah… ah… ha como de lugar.

Fue callado por un golpe en toda la cara y después arrojado al suelo en donde recibió una lluvia de golpes por parte del saiyajin, los cuales eran con el objetivo de hacerlo trizas.

-PAPÁ… - Bra intentó ir a salvar a su padre pero Trunks sujetó su tobillo diciéndole que no tenía caso ir y que a su padre no le gustaría que la mataran enfrente de ella.

Brolyn dejó de golpear, Vegeta ya había perdido la fase 3 ahora solo estaba como un súper saiyajin normal, saltó y con su rodilla la enterró en la espalda de Vegeta.

-Miserable… Lo está matando de una manera horrible. – Dijo Uub.

-Dudo que Vegeta pueda hacer algo para salvarse. – Dijo Yamcha.

-No va a pasar eso. – Dijo Piccolo.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. – Dijo Ten Shin Han.

-No, también me refería a otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Piccolo, ¿Estás diciendo que Vegeta…? – Dijo Krilin.

-Sí. Vegeta morirá, ese monstruo no lo dejará de atacar hasta matarlo.

Vegeta con sus pocas fuerzas intentaba levantarse, cuando logró ponerse en cuclillas, Brolyn saltó y rápidamente bajó para aplicarle un Running foot stomp (pisotón), pero debido al tamaño de sus pies, no solo le aplastó la cabeza sino también el cuello.

-AAAAHHH… - Dijo Trunks al momento que le tapaba los ojos a su hermana.

-Ha. Vamos, hay que seguir. – Dijo Brolyn y al quitar su pie, Vegeta ya no tenía ninguna transformación.

-Vegeta ya no está convertido en súper saiyajin, eso quiere decir que Brolyn ya lo mató. – Dijo un alarmado Goku que fue junto con Bardock a atacar de nuevo pero no funcionó, Goku logró hacerle una llave al cuello para que su padre lo atacara, al momento en que Bardock le dio un fuerte cabezazo, Goku usó su KameHameHa x10 dándole en toda la cabeza a Brolyn, pero este salió como si nada.

-A pesar que le arrojé mi KameHameHa x10 sigue como si nada. – Dijo Goku.

-Le di con todas mis fuerzas, la cabeza me duele un poco, pero también lo resistió. – Dijo Bardock. Los dos fueron retirados por dos cañones borradores a cada uno por Brolyn.

El saiyajin tomó a Vegeta del pelo y lo elevó a su altura y lo sacudió.

-AAAAAHHH… Vegeta. – Dijo Goku al verlo.

-AAHH… Ese maldito le rompió todo el cuello. – Dijo Piccolo.

-Vaya parece que me excedí con mi fuerza, no imaginé sería lo suficiente para matarte de esta forma, así es como debe ser, a un insecto hay que aplastarlo, sí, me refiero a ti. – En eso lo atravesó con una onda de energía en el abdomen donde solo parte de sus costados eran lo que conectaban a su pecho con sus piernas, en el estómago y abdomen tenía un gran agujero en donde unos órganos internos y sangre cayeron al suelo.

Trunks y Bra tenía una expresión de furia, era malo ver a su madre muerta, pero más era ver como su padre era matado de una forma tan agresiva. Marrón y Yuka estaban muy aterradas era la primera vez que veían algo como eso.

Brolyn se deshizo del cadáver de Vegeta una vez que sus piernas también se separaron del resto de su torso y lo arrojó a unos metros en donde dio otro pisotón para que ya Vegeta estuviera completamente destruido.

Trunks y Bra se lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas contra el guerrero legendario, aunque cada uno lo atacaba en partes diferentes, este los esquivaba a una velocidad en la que parecía no hacer nada.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Pan y Bardock también lo atacaron con el fin de que no matara a los hermanos. Todos iban con todo lo que tenían, bolas de energías, patadas voladoras, lluvia de puñetazos, pero no le hacían el suficiente daño, en cambio, él con solo unas cuantas patadas y ondas de energía podía dejar a muchos fuera del combate en unos segundos.

Goku se levantó y siguió peleando, ahora era diferente en su forma de pelear, intentaba ser lo menos masivo posible, lo cual era poco efectivo, en uno de los ataques que Brolyn ejecutó intentando atacar a Goku, terminaron matando a Babidi y Baby. Otros ataques fueron dirigidos a donde estaban los demás, el único que murió fue Raditz, Marrón y Yuka fueron salvados por sus padres, Tights y Chaos por Uub y Ten Shin Han, Goku fue sorprendido por un cabezazo de Brolyn que lo hizo atravesar muchos edificios.

Yamcha, Krilin, A-18, Ten Shin Han, el maestro Roshi y Uub también dieron de su parte distrayendo al saiyajin para que los demás recuperaran sus energías. Bardock los salvó al darle una patada sorpresiva.

Todos cayeron cuando Brolyn liberó su energía. – Ahora vas a morir, Kakarroto. – Arrojó su omega blaster contra Goku quien se estaba poniendo de pie pero fue empujado por Bardock, la explosión que hubo fue demasiado fuerte ya que los llevó a caer muy lastimados.

-Gracias, Papá… No esperaba que… AAAAHHH. – Goku no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como estaba su padre.

-AAAHHH… GRR… AAAHH – La onda de energía le destruyó todo el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que tuviera una gran hemorragia.

-¡Papá! – Goku fue con su padre para ayudarle a detener el desangramiento. – Esto es malo.

-Abuelo. – Gohan también fue junto con Goten para ver lo qué pasó. – Rayos, perdió todo su brazo, así no podrá seguir peleando.

-Ustedes quédense con mi padre, yo seguiré peleando con ese sujeto, aléjense lo más lejos que puedan. – Sus hijos hicieron lo que les ordenó su padre mientras peleaba.

-Ah, esto es horrible. – Dijo Marrón tapándose sus ojos.

-¿Creen que pueda sobrevivir? – Dijo Videl.

-No lo sé, es mejor que no pelee, está muy débil como para seguir. – Dijo Gohan.

-Ah, suegro, no puedo creer que esto le haya pasado, por favor no se muera. – Dijo Milk.

-No voy a morir… AAAAHH… Salvaremos la tierra ha como de lugar. – Le respondió el padre de Goku.

Por suerte, Tights comenzó a ayudar con la herida de Bardock para que los demás pudieran ayudar a los demás guerreros. – Yo me ocuparé de él, pero no va a poder pelear por el momento. – Dijo la hermana de Bulma.

-Goten, vamos. – Gohan, Goten y Pan fueron de nuevo a pelear con el legendario guerrero, aunque sus esfuerzos eran grandes, no eran nada con su enemigo. Goku era el que apenas podía hacerle frente, las ayudas de sus amigos y familiares ya era algo de progreso.

Una expulsión de ki hizo que todos salieran volando pero lograron resistirlo antes de caer al suelo, Pan y Bra fueron a atacarlo mientras estaba distraído con Goku, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han pero sorpresivamente este les aplicó una doble spear (lanza) a ambas chicas dejándolas muy débiles de su abdomen. A-18 le daba con todas sus fuerzas patadas en la cabeza, pero no eran lo suficiente, si él no la veía ni cuenta se daba de que lo estaba atacando.

Marrón y Chaos fueron también a ayudar a sus amigos pero fueron rápidamente vencidos por un rodillazo de Brolyn y después estrelló a A-18 en el suelo para luego aplastarla con un pisotón, cuando estaba a punto de aplicarle el segundo, Gohan, Uub y Piccolo lo atacaron, Piccolo fue tomado del cuello muy rápido.

-Grrr…

-¡Señor Piccolo! – Gohan fue a ayudar a su maestro junto con Uub.

-Grr… Alto… Makkanposappo. – El namekusein logró lanzar su rayo en la cara de Brolyn, dejándolo temporalmente ciego.

-GRRR… Maldito gusano. – Decía Brolyn.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, no puede saber dónde estamos si no nos ve. – Dijo Piccolo.

-Buena idea señor Piccolo. – Dijo Uub y de inmediato formó su siguiente ataque desde el aire. – Ya, conviértete en chocolate. – Lanzó su rayo de dulce para poder acabar con el guerrero legendario, pero este lo esquivó aun cuando todavía estaba segado. - ¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Idiotas, puedo sentir su presencia mientras estén aquí, no importa que vuelen o estén en el suelo, los puedo sentir. – Dijo Brolyn mientras abría los ojos lentamente, dio a entender que ya podía sentir el Ki a una corta distancia pero lo suficiente para pelear sin ver.

 **duran-nomo: Como había dicho, de aquí en adelante empezará lo interesante, espero sorprenderte porque tengo muchas ideas que de seguro no esperarías que sucedieran. Brolyn tiene la apariencia como el SSJ4 de Dragon Ball Heroes solo que con las esferas en su pecho. Gracias por animarme a escribir.**

 **Majo24: Incluiré momentos dolorosos como románticos, mezclo mucho tipo de generos porque llegan a mi mente. Gracias.**

 **hpinbidende: así recorté lo de los dragones malignos, el nuevo poder de Brolyn traerá más complicaciones.**

 **La Luz de Orion: seguiré escribiendo, espero sorprenderte también.**

 **Hay muchas sorpresas que las publicaré más adelante, unas escenas serán así de agresivas como la muerte de Vegeta. Inviten a sus amigos para que lean también.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Muertes

Capítulo 20: Muertes.

La batalla estaba en claro quien ganaría, nadie podía con el legendario guerrero, Goku ya no tenía energías para volver a transformarse en súper saiyajin 4, Vegeta estaba muerto, su padre perdió un brazo y estaba débil y los demás no eran rivales para él.

-Al fin se dieron cuenta que no pueden vencerme. – Dijo Brolyn.

-Es una lástima, pero eres muy fuerte. – dijo Goku. – Pero no puedo dejarte vencer.

-Haha… ¿En verdad crees eso?

-Mientras esté vivo no permitiré que mates a más de mis amigos.

Brolyn se elevó muy alto y le arrojó a Goku su omega blaster, este lo recibió e intentó que chocara con la tierra, el poder era tan alto que Goku no pudo más y de una forma u otra el ataque de Brolyn solo daño a Goku, pero la tierra se salvó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Piccolo.

-Kakarroto salvó a la tierra. – Dijo Bardock.

-No, es imposible, ese ataque era muy poderoso para que mi padre lo haya resistido. – Dijo Gohan.

-Mmmm… aunque sacrificaste tu vida por salvar a este planeta, no servirá de nada. – Dijo Brolyn mientras desendía.

-AH Miren. – Dijo Goten. – Este agujero es enorme, pero qué… - Goten vio al fondo donde se encontraba su padre totalmente caído. - ¡PAPÁ!

-¿Qué? No… no es cierto… - Dijo Yamcha.

-El seór Goku sacrificó su vida para salvar a la tierra. – Dijo Uub.

-No… No… ¡NO! – Bardock se levantó y fue junto con los demás. - ¡KAKARROTOO! – Dio un gran golpe en el suelo.

-HAHAHA… Déjame decirte que solo les alargó su vida un poco más, porque todos ustedes morirán en segundos.

.No, eso no. YO… VOY… YO VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO… AAAHH – Bardock logró transformarse en súper saiyajin 4 sin que el vendaje que traía se cayera.

Todos los demás también dieron de su parte atacando a Brolyn, todo siguió igual hasta que Krilin le hizo unas cortadas en los brazos, Ten Shin Han lo segó y Pan lo dejó sordo, todo temporalmente. Lograron conectar más golpes y patadas al guerrero legendario, pero no eran suficientes.

-Abuelo, ¿Cree poder hacer de nuevo ese rayo contra Brolyn? – Dijo Goten.

-No lo sé. – Respondió. – Ocupé demasiada energía eléctrica para ese, no sé si ya la tierra haya recuperado un poco de energía, si lo puedo hacer pero ocupo de estar muy cerca para no fallar.

-Le ayudaremos. – Dijo Gohan. – Lo distraeremos lo suficiente mientras carga la energía.

Todos volvieron a pelear contra Brolyn mientras Bardock cargaba la energía eléctrica. Desafortunadamente, Brolyn ya había recuperado su vista y oído por lo que la situación se complicó más.

-AAAHH

-Gohan. – Dijo Bardock mientras lo veía cerca.

-Usted siga cargando, abuelo.

Todos siguieron atacando, por suerte, Pan le dió a Bardock la semilla sobrante, la cual hizo que llegara a recuperar sus energías para poder cargar de mejor manera su rayo.

\- Llegó tu hora.

\- No importa con qué me ataques, soy invencible. - Brolyn derrumbó a todos los guerreros z al suelo, liberando el camino a Bardock pata no lastimar a alguien más.

El rayo le dió directo en el corazón, y Brolyn cayó al suelo.

\- Lo hizo. - Dijo Gohan.

\- Bien hecho, abuelo. - Dijo Goten

\- Finalmente lo derrotó. - Dijo Uub.

El cuerpo de Brolyn cayó al suelo sin ninguna transformación.

\- Gracias, señor, pudo matar a ese maldito que acabó con mis padres. - Agradeció Bra a Bardock.

\- Tenía razó, abuelo, ese rayo es imposible de resistir. - Le dijo Pan.

\- Si podías hacer ese ataque, debiste usarlo antes, Goku y Vegeta murieron en esta pelea. - Dijo Piccolo.

-Ya lo había usado, es difícil cargar otro rayo seguido de uno, y más si estaba débi. Gracias, Pan, por esa semilla pude derrotarlo.

Pan y Obra se acercaron al cuerpo de Brolyn para verlo.

\- Niñas no se acerquen. - Dijo Vídel.

\- Está bien, Videl, ya está muerto. - Le dijo Gohan.

\- Creo que ya es hora de matarlo para siempre. - Trunks fue con ellas.

\- Si, ya debes pagar lo que hiciste, maldito. - Le dijo Bra.

\- Nunca. - Brolyn abrió sus ojos y agarró el tobillo izquierdo de Bra.

\- N-n-no-o. Es imposible. - Dijo Bardock.

\- Abuelo, usted dijo que una vez que alguien recibe ese rayo ya muere de una vez.

\- Eso debió pasar, aunque sea fuerte es imposible que salga vivo.

Brolyn se transformó en súper saiyajin 4 e hizo con su ki mandar a volar a Pan, Bra y Trunks.

\- Algo pasó para que saliera vivo. No hay forma en que lo hayas resistido. - Dijo Bardock.

\- Es cierto. No podía salí vivo de eso.

\- No te hagas el interesante, responde a lo que hiciste.

\- Cuando ese dragón se fusionó conmigo, no fue de todo completo. Él me dió más poderes y conocimientos de muchas cosas. Como sospechaba que de una forma difícil me derrotarían, pasó esto, tenía dos vidas.

\- Que

\- Sí, dos vidas, mi vida y la del dragón. Miren arriba.

Las esferas del dragón cayeron convertidas en piedras.

\- Entonces, las esferas son las que recibieron mi rayo.

\- Así fue. Y como mi cuerpo se recuperó de algo imposible, mi poder ha vuelto a aumentar... HAHAHAHA...

\- Las esferas están destruidas, ya no podremos revivir a nadie. – Dijo Krilin.

\- Ahora sí, es hora de matarlos a todos. – Brolyn comenzó a arrojar ondas de energía al azar. Todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, todos los guerreros z salieron de los escombros que les cayeron.

Una mano de alguien quien todavía no se levantaba se elevó. – Kienza… - Era Krilin. Arrojó cinco discos destructivos hacia el saiyajin. Desgraciadamente, este los detuvo con su ki y se los devolvió uno por uno pero con una velocidad potente.

-¡Cuidado Krilin!

Logró esquivar el primero, el segundo le hizo una rajada en la frente, el tercero le cortó del hombro derecho al cuello y los demás lo rebanaron de las piernas.

-¡Krilin!

-¡Papá! – A-18 y Marrón llegaron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Krilin totalmente cortado. La androide recortó todos sus momentos con él, lo cual le hizo llenarse de fuerza para atacar a Brolyn pero fue retirada de un manotazo.

\- Vaya, pero que molesto. – Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, A-18 volvió y se aferró a su espalda. – Con que volviste.

-Vas a pagar la muerte de Krilin, maldito.

-Por favor, señor, ayude a mi madre, ese monstruo la puede matar. – Pedía Marrón a Bardock.

\- Cierto, hay que ir ahora, abuelo. – Le dijo Gohan.

\- No vengan, aléjense. – Dijo A-18 y todos la obedecieron. – Voy a acabar con ese sujeto.

\- HAHAHAHA… Pero qué cosas dices… HAHAHAHA… Tú no eres capaz de matarme, porque soy más fuerte que tú…

\- Callate. Voy a explotar junto contigo. – Todos se alarmaron al oír eso, ¿en verdad A-18 estaba decidida a explotar junto con Brolyn? – Aun tengo la bomba con la que me construyeron que es muy peligrosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No, aun así dudo que la explosión sea lo suficiente para matarlo. – Dijo Gohan que ya conocía la estructura de su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, no tiene caso que A-18 explote si no va a funcionar. – Dijo Uub.

-Si funcionará. – Les respondió. – Y más si está sobrecargada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Dijo Yamcha.

\- ¡Mamá!

Marrón fue detenida por Uub. – No, Marrón, debo hacerlo. No hay forma de matar a ese sujeto más que arriesgando todo. No quiero que vivas en un infierno. – Los ojos de ambas mujeres rubias se llenaron de lágrimas. – _Adiós hija, adiós a todos, Trunks, cuida bien a Marrón, Krilin esto es por ti…_ ¡Esto es por ti, Krilin! – Antes de que dijera eso, Brolyn voló alto para poder estrellarse sobre A-18, pero una vez que comenzó a descender, la androide explotó.

Fue una explosión tremenda, estaban muy alto y aun así se formó un gran cráter en el suelo, todos los demás salieron volando ya que no imaginaron que sería muy enorme.

-Ah, esto fue demasiado. – Dijo Trunks saliendo de unas rocas.

\- Ay… lo fue, no me esperaba que la explosión nos alcanzara. – Dijo Goten.

\- Esa androide me impresionó, jamás pensé que llegaría hacer eso y más por Krilin. . Dijo Piccolo.

\- Le tenía un gran sentimiento, por eso lo hizo. – Aclaró Bardock. – No me esperaba tal poder, sí que fue muy valiente al tomar esa decisión.

\- ¿Creen que mi mamá lo haya matado? – Preguntó una muy dolida Marrón.

\- Es de esperarse. – Le dijo el padre de Goku. – Si me haya tocado esa explosión, dudo que aunque estuviera en super saiyajin 4 estuviera bien.

Todo el humo se disipó en donde explotaron, no había nada ahí.

\- No está. – Dijo Uub pero rápidamente se alarmó. – Pero aun siento su presencia.

\- Ah, no puede ser. – Dijo Gohan.

Brolyn descendió al suelo, se vieron pequeñas heridas en su piel, dando a entender que la explosión lo daño pero fue suficiente.

\- Ah… Ah… Grrr… Ah…

\- Ah… Eso no es cierto. – Dijo Yamcha.

\- A-18 sacrificó su vida para nada. – Dijo Ten Shin Han.

. AAAHH… Y ni siquiera parece que le afectó demasiado. – Dijo un alarmado Chaos.

\- Marrón. – Bra fue con su amiga quien se cayó al suelo a llorar. – Lo siento, lo que hizo tu madre no sirvió. – Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- No puedo perdonar lo que me hizo, así que ustedes pagarán este ardor que estoy sintiendo. – Volvió a crear el mismo tipo de explosiones dejando algo graves a todos los guerreros z. – HAHAHAHA… ¡Ya nadie es capaz de vencerme! ¡Todos morirán!

De inmediato hizo oscurecer el cielo y creando una especie de tormenta eléctrica, dando a entender que ya había ganado la batalla.

\- Brolyn está destruyendo todo el planeta. – Dijo Goten.

\- Ya no podemos pelear, nos ha derrotado. – Dijo Trunks.

\- No, puede estar pasando… - Dijo Bardock. – _Esas visiones que tuve se harán realidad, la tierra se destruirá._ ¡Maldición!

\- Suegro. – Le dijo Milk.

\- Todos vengan aquí. – Les ordenó Bardock y lo obedecieron. – Los que estén dispuestos a seguir peleando quédense, los que no puedan, váyanse, no quiero que sus vidas desaparezcan y alguien cuide de ellos. Atacaré y en eso logren apartarse lo más lejos posible, él no puede sentir el ki a una gran distancia, y después vuelvan los que pelearán.

Todos se fueron mientras Bardock se acercó a Brolyn.

\- Con que aun sigues con vida. Que sorprendente eres Bardock.

\- No voy a morir hasta que acabe contigo.

\- Ha… Eres igual de persistente que Kakarroto pero con gusto te mandaré al otro mundo con él.

-AAAAAHHH… - Bardock se transformó en súper saiyajin 4. – KAKARROTTOOO… - Y se lanzó a pelear contra el guerrero legendario.

En el camino, varios de ellos se despegaron para volver con Bardock.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres venir, Bra? – Le dijo Trunks.

\- Sí, si mueres ya no tendré razones para seguir aquí. – Trunks solo suspiró y los dos se fueron.

Al sentir dos ki irse, Pan se voltea para ir pero una mano la detiene. Era Gohan el que la detuvo.

\- Pan… por favor cuida a tu madre. – En eso se fue Gohan junto con Piccolo.

Pan pensaba si ir o no, hasta que al fin lo decidió rápidamente. Miró a Aiko para decirle con la mirada lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. Por favor, cuida a mi mamá. – Y los dos se dan un beso muy apasionado aunque corto y también Pan se fue. – Adiós, mamá.

\- Yamcha, Chaos, les dejamos en sus manos a todos nuestros amigos. – Le dijo Ten Shin Han.

\- Lo haré, no seré de ayuda con Brolyn, pero los protegeré a todos. – Le dijo Yamcha.

\- Ten, por favor…

\- Chaos es horrible esto, pero… quiero que aun estés con vida. – Y en eso, Ten Shin Han y Uub también se fueron. Goten logró despedirse de todos antes.

En el campo de batalla, Brolyn mantenía el control de la pelea con Bardock. Este último cayó al suelo, la desventaja de tener un solo brazo se notaba demasiado. Justo cuando le arrojó un doble cañón borrador, no le dieron porque fueron desviados. Gohan y Goten salvaron a su abuelo del ataque.

Todos elevaron su poder al máximo de una forma y otra atacaba al guerrero legendario. Pan y Bra lograron dejarlo sordo de nuevo, Ten Shin Han logró segarlo de nuevo con el Tayouken y Goten y Trunks de dieron dos golpes bajos para debilitarlo lo más posible.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero su enemigo les demostró ser más superior, derribó a todos de unos simples ataques y noqueó a Bardock, demostrando que podía hacerlo desde hace tiempo y también imitó el rayo de él, dejándolo más débil. En ese momento en que Brolyn estaba a punto de matar a Bra, Piccolo enredó sus brazos por su cuerpo, causando una distracción pero le fueron arrancados de una forma brusca y fue derribado.

\- No crean que será fácil acabar conmigo, pero les daré una ayuda.

Pasó a su estado de legendario súper saiyajin, solo para molestarlos, porque aun los superaba. Cuando Pan cayó, Gohan hizo todo lo posible para que Brolyn cambiara su vista a él, pero no pudo, en eso cuando iba a matarla, alguien llegó, Aiko llegó, con una bomba de humo desapareció junto con Pan.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Por dónde se fue? – Intentó localizar sus ki pero nada. Ten Shin Han salvó a Uub usando el nuevo Kiko-Ho hasta que se le agotó su energía vital (murió), por suerte, Uub quedó cubierto de escombros haciendo que ya no quedara visible. Trunks cayó inconsciente.

\- No puede ser, ya no quedamos muchos, solo nosotros dos y mi hermano. – Dijo Goten a Bra.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? – Le dijo la peliazul.

\- Volveré con mi hermano. Tú intenta reunirte con los demás junto con Trunks. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Cuídate.

Gohan cayó cerca de donde Pan estaba, Goten logró llamar la atención de Brolyn salvando temporalmente a Gohan. Este volteó a sus alrededores y vio como solo él y su hermano quedaban, lo que lo sorprendió más fue al ver a Pan y Aiko debajo una gran roca, nunca se fue solo se ocultó.

\- Por favor, muchacho, cuida a Pan.

\- La protegeré a como de lugar.

\- Te lo encargo. – Gohan se levantó y fue a ayudar a Goten pero antes de que llegara, Brolyn atravesó a su hermano con una onda de energía, causando la ira de Gohan. Él solo quedaba, se apartó del lugar para salvar a Aiko y Pan. Este logró irse cargando a Pan en brazos, a lo lejos se oía gritos de Gohan y grandes explosiones, varias piedras caían, pero logró salir bien de ese lugar.


	21. Capítulo 21: Horrible mundo

Toda la tierra estaba en tinieblas, había un color oscuro en todo el cielo, parecía una noche, pero una noche aterradora, todos los guerreros z, compañeros y unos sobrevivientes llegaron al templo de Kami-sama para refugiarse, se dieron cuenta de que Brolyn no era capaz de sentir el Ki a distancias lejanas, por lo que estar ahí los mantendría a salvo por un tiempo.

\- Alguien se acerca. – Advirtió Yamcha.

Piccolo llegó cargando a Bardock.

\- Piccolo. No me esperaba que hayas podido sobrevivir ante esa batalla.

\- Ah… Pues no ha sido nada fácil venir cargando un cuerpo cuando te quedan pocas energías.

\- Un así me sorprende que estén vivos después de esa batalla, - Dijo Trunks que ya se había recuperado.

\- Oiga, un momento. – Interrumpió Bra. - ¿Qué no Brolyn le cortó sus brazos cuando lo atacó?

\- Si lo hizo, puedo reconstruir cualquiera de mis extremidades mientras mi cabeza no sea destruida.

\- Que suerte, deberá asegurar mejor su cabeza para así no morir.

\- Aun así, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, casi todos han muerto, Vegeta, Gohan, hasta Kakarrotto están muertos. – Recordó Bardock a los demás.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, pero no vamos a poder derrotar a este sujeto en las condiciones que estamos. – Piccolo se creó un nuevo turbante y una capa blanca.

\- No, y mucho menos ahora que ya perdimos Kakarrotto… Maldición, no esperaba que esto pasara… y todo por esas malditas esferas…

\- Sí, es verdad, a causa del medido desmedido que le dieron a las esferas, salió esa energía negativa. – Dijo Dende.

\- Pero ahora, ya no contamos con esas esferas, ya que fueron destruidas junto con esa energía. – Comentó Mr. Popo.

\- Ahora que ya no tenemos esperanzas de ganar. – Ese fue Piccolo. – Sin Goku, ni Vegeta, ni Goten, no se podrá hacer la técnica de la fusión, desafortunadamente, ya no quedan nadie quien pueda hacerlo.

Pasó un momento de silencio, todos estaban seguros de que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para ganar, Bardock con un solo brazo, Goten ya no estaba en este mundo al igual que Vegeta, por lo que la técnica de la fusión quedó descartada.

\- ¡Señor Piccolo! – Dijo Trunks con estusiasmo. – Y si el señor Bardock entrara en la habitación del tiempo, ¿No cree que podía incrementar un poco más sus poderes?

\- Es obvio que si se hará más fuerte, pero lo que no sabemos es si será lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar a Brolyn.

\- ¿En verdad puedo incrementar mi fuerza? – Dijo Bardock.

\- Claro que puedes, pero no sabemos si lo alcanzarás a su nivel.

\- Si se puede, lo intentaré, no importa que no sirva de nada.

Piccolo llevó a Bardock a la habitación del tiempo mientras le explicaba los detalles.

\- Si Trunks lo dijo fue porque tu eres el único que puede pelear, nosotros no seremos de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer allá adentro?

\- Solo entrena normalmente, la gravedad está aumentada diez veces a la de aquí, las temperaturas pueden llegar a niveles extremos y al transcurrir una hora aquí, allá son quince días completos.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Lo es. – Llegaron ambos a la puerta y Piccolo la abrió. – Es aquí, entra. Si ocurren problemas me comunicaré telepáticamente contigo para infórmate, lo máximo que puedes estar es de dos días o sea dos años, pero dudo que solo dures un día si es que te ocupamos.

\- De acuerdo. – Bardock entró y Piccolo cerró la puerta.

Afuera, todos estaban dentro del templo en las habitaciones que había, en un momento, Pan despertó, al ver a sus alrededores se impresionó, ella pensó que había sido asesinada por Brolyn.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Todos estamos aquí. – Le dijo Bra.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Muchas cosas, los que sobrevivimos vinimos al templo, muchos de los muchachos murieron.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el abuelo Bardock?

\- Entró en la habitación del tiempo. – Interrumpió Aiko entrando en la habitación. – Fue una sugerencia de Trunks que tal vez funcione.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi papá y del tío Goten?

\- Bueno, Goten está… - Bra no podía decir lo que pasó con Goten, después de que se despidiera de él y no haya regresado, estaba claro lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el tío Goten?

\- Está muerto. Sé que es muy doloroso, ya no está con nosotros. – Dijo Aiko con seriedad.

\- No, no es cierto, ¿Y mi papá?

Ahí nadie respondió, le causarían un dolor tremendo si sabía que Gohan también lo mataron. Pan salió para buscar en la planta a Gohan, a quien encontró afuera fue a Piccolo, estaba segura de que él sabía lo que pasó.

\- Señor Piccolo, ¿Dónde está mi papá?

\- Bueno, Pan… - Piccolo recordó lo último que vio de su alumno, varios ataques de Brolyn fueron contra Gohan, mientras unos gritos se oían a lo lejos y había grandes explosiones en las que no se veía nada.

\- Responda, por favor, ¿Acaso también lo mató?

El namekusein cerró sus ojos para finalmente revelar que Gohan también lo mataron.

\- ¿También lo mató? – Decía Pan con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡PAPÁ! – De repente, con las manos hechas puños, se transformó en súper saiyajin. – Voy a acabar con ese sujeto. No le perdonaré lo que hizo a mi papá.

\- Pan, espera, no vayas. – Aiko logró llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. – Con ese nivel no vas a lograr nada, solo harás que ese tipo te mate.

\- No me importa, también mi abuelo está muerto, todos vamos a morir.

\- No, Pan, le prometí a tu padre que te protegería a como diera lugar, si vas yo también iré, no pienso perderé para nada.

\- No tienes que ir, entiendes? Solo me estorbará. Tu te quedarás a proteger a los demás, no tienes por qué ir, .

\- Claro que iré, no pienso defraudar a Gohan, cumpliré con lo que le prometí.

Viendo que por más que hiciera para que Aiko no la acompañara, no serviría de nada, ya veía que no tenía opción y solo podía hacer eso.

\- Está bien, si que no entiendes pero eso quieres, así será. -Los dos se prepararon para volar a dirección con Broly. - Estás listo?

\- Sí.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Pan noquea a Aiko de un simple puño en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Aiko, no puedo dejar que mueras por mí, tu debes proteger a los demás. - Dio una mirada a los demás donde estaban Piccolo, Yamcha y Dende. - Adiós muchachos.

\- Pan, espera.

Desafortunadamente Piccolo no pudo hacer nada por detenerla, sabía mejor que todos el destino que le preparaba con esa decisión.

En un camino en tinieblas, Pan buscaba al saiyajin legendario, pero sin darse cuenta, Bra, quien se escapó del templo sin ser vista, iba detrás de ella con el fin de ayudarla.

La tierra era un desastre, millones de cuerpos muertos de personas y humanos por cualquier lado, Broly no se tomó la molestia de destruirlos completamente, las ciudades estaban en ruinas, grandes incendios había en los paisajes. Paseaba por todo el planeta en busca de otra víctima con quien "divertirse", pero ya no lograba encontrar a alguien.

\- Oye, tu.

Broly volteó para ver quien le hablaba, se sorprendió al ver que era Pan, pues tenía la idea de que ya había acabado con ella.

\- Oh, eres tu, gusano. Creí ya haberte mandado al otro mundo, pero veo que sigues con vida.

\- Canalla, tu... Grrr... Te atreviste a a matar a mi papá.

\- HAHAHAHA... Deja decirte que el engendro de Kakarrotto me duró lo suficiente, si que era un guerrero admirable. Para su suerte, llegó a su fin, no creí que resistiría tanto. Quiero saber si tu también me durarás igual que él, aunque de seguro no seráslo que espero... HAHAHAHA...

\- Ya callate, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a todos.

\- Espera. - Hace una pausa y deja el súper saiyajin 4 para bajar al Súper saiyajin legendario. - Veamos si por lo menos puedes contra esta forma.

Pan arroja una potente onda de ki para después dar una patada en toda la cara del saiyajin, aunque daba ataques en áreas sensibles no hacían ningún efecto.

\- Fffrrr... Que aburrido. - Solo un rodillazo fue lo necesario para quitarse a Pan de su camino.

\- Ah... No... Puedo... Perder...

\- Si que resultaste ser solo basura, no dijiste ibas a acabar conmigo?

Antes de que pudiera ejecutar un último ataque a la saiyajin, Bra aparece para salvar a su amiga.

\- Pan, te encuentras bien?

\- Bra, qué haces aquí?

\- Para qué será? No te iba a permitir pelear con ese sujeto tu sola, sabes lo fuerte que es, no creo que podamos ganarle, todo sea por salvar al planeta... lo poco que queda de vida en la tierra.

\- No, tu regresa con los demás, debes asegurarte que todos estén bien.

\- No lo haré, no te dejaré sola.

\- Ya, vuelve con los demás antes de que sea tarde...

\- Ya es tarde para eso, ese tipo es demasiado rápido y fuerte, tengo las mismas razones para quedarme, también mi papá fue asesinado y enfrente de mí y de una manera que nunca podré sacarme de la mente.

\- Ya que, debemos aprovechar que no está usando todo su poder para pelear, puede que encontremos una forma de vencerlo, aunque lo dudo, aún así, hay que intentarlo.

\- Ya dejen de estar hablando y peleen. Enseguida las enviaré al otro mundo junto con padres y los demás. - Tenía un modo para hacerlas enojar, Broly usó esas palabras para que las chicas saiyajines pelearan mejor, aunque sabía de sobras que no le ganarían.

\- Claro que no, maldito más vale que estés preparado.

Aun dando todos sus ataques con todas sus fuerzas desde el pricipo. O surgieron efecto en el súper saiyajin legendario, este las derribó de un solo ataque pero se impresionó al verlas levantarse a pesar del dolor que les causó físicamente. De todas formas, volvió a pasar lo mismo, era obvio que esas chicas no iban a poder contra tal saiyajin. Broly arrojó una bola de energía y al momento del impacto ya no estaban, este las dio por eliminadas por completo.

Mientras tanto en el templo sangrado, ya era más de medianoche, bueno, no se podía distinguir el tiempo por las tinieblas que había por todo el planeta, por lo menos algunos tenían relojes y podían medir aun el tiempo.

\- Qué haces aquí? - Le dijo Trunks a Aiko quien estaba afuera del templo sentado en la puerta. - Tampoco puedes dormir?

\- No es eso, estoy haciendo guardia.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Mr Popo o Dende nos informarán si algo pasa. Ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

\- Es lo único que puedo hacer después de haber decepcionado al señor Gohan, proteger a los demás, a su esposa, madre y amigos.

\- Aun estás con eso? Aiko le hiciste a Gohan una promesa imposible de cumplir para ti, no ibas poder proteger a Pan de toda amenaza, ella es más fuerte que tu, mas bien ella te terminaría protegiendo a ti que tu a ella.

\- No es así, claro que sí podía protegerla, solo me descuidé un momento y adiós, le fallé a Gohan.

\- Entiendo tus razones, yo también habría hecho lo mismo... Bueno, si Pan fuera mi novia... Sabes? Cuando fui a ese viaje al espacio hace tiempo ella y yo desarrollamos unos sentimientos entre nosotros, pero decidí que quedaramos como amigos ya que la diferencia de edad era muy notoria.

\- Amabas a Pan. Pudiste llegar a algo más con Pan, no le importaba eso se la edad, tu querías respetarla, y si lo hayas hecho nunca la habría conocido y ahora estaría muerto. - Una pausa.

\- Eso es verdad, solo que ahora que lo dices... No sé por qué siento algo extraño por dentro, como miedo, dolor... Casi como si presintiera mi fin.

\- Sientes que morirás muy pronto. Sin ninguna duda, todos estamos expuestos a morir con ese sujeto. No tienes que dudar de tus presentimientos porque siempre te dicen la verdad.

\- Sí... Solo que lo ciento muy diferente como si Broly no vaya a ser la causa de mi muerte.

\- Aun así no lo dudes, de mientras intenta aprovechar el poco tiempo que te pueda quedar, aun tienes a Marron. - Le muestra una sonrisa

\- Qué dices? - Este no le responde. - Oh, ya entiendo. Puede que tengas razón, es más iré con ella a ahora mismo.

Trunks va a la habitación que compartía con Marrón mientras estaban en el templo, ella aun seguía despierta, era difícil dormir al saber que la tierra pronto sería destruida y al ya no tener a sus padres más que solo a Trunks. Lo vio entrar y empezaron a hablar un poco de lo ocurrido, al poco tiempo vuelven a tener sexo pero esta vez sin importarles nada, era claro que todos tenían el mismo destino. Trunks no se transformó en Súper saiyajin esta vez, era obvio que si sería su ultima relación con su novia debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

En otra parte del espacio lejos de la tierra, en el planeta sagrado, Pan despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Gohan.

\- Pan, que bien que aun estás con vida.

\- Papá! - Le dio un abrazo. - Lo siento, no pude derrotarlo.

\- Ya, tranquila, no ibas a ganarle a Broly, eso ya no sabía.

\- Por lo menos estoy contigo, si tuve que morir para verte de nuevo, valió la pena.

\- No, tú aun estás con vida. Mira. - Le muestra un espejo, aun está con su ropa destruida, su cuerpo estaba dañado y no tenía una aureola. - Es cierto.

\- Verdad? Yo soy el que ha muerto. - Le muestra su aureola.

\- No... No puede ser... - Empieza a llorar abrazando a su padre.


End file.
